The Trap
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Ramaxon Petit, once business partner of Pure Ones, may have too much to deal with when the Pure Ones return to Tyto after Elanore and her patrol was attacked by his forces. Ramaxon has no choice to turn to the Guardians for help. Soren and the Band, with Ezylryb and warrior princess, Autumn Rose, leave to fight Kludd to save Rosewood. However, Kludd has more planned than a fight...
1. Part 1: The Ripple Effect

The Trap

"_Like dropping a rock into a pond of water, isn't it obvious that you just caused something... They call it The Ripple Effect. One action can have many a consequence..." –LydeaBlaze (me)_

Part 1: Ripple Effect

Kludd and his girlfriend, Nyra are in the throne room of the St. Aegolius Pure One Base. It has been a few months after her last husband's death and Nyra decided to be with Kludd… seeing as he came back and told her that he likes her. She then admitted that she liked him too. He had asked if he could rule the Pure Ones for her and she complied. She gave him the throne of the Pure Ones and he has been proving himself to her ever since that she wouldn't have regretted her decision. HE also was there during the dark nights after the fights. Nights where they all said goodbye to their leader, nights where tears were shed between two females especially. Nights where there was insomnia and the result. Kludd may still not be 18, but neither of them cares less how old each other are. Nyra herself is 26 years old now and she is as beautiful as an 18 year old. Curious yes, but if you descend from the lineage if a goddess, you are bound to be beautiful.

The two barn owls are playfully sparring with wooden sticks. The white barn owl dodging her loved one's attack. She hits him in the helmet and it slightly dazes him from the bang noise it makes. Since the night of the battle months ago, Kludd himself fought his dreamer of a little brother, Soren, in a burning forest. He broke his wing in the skirmish and he was close to falling into the burning flames below. He pleaded with Soren to help him, but he used that trick to seal his almost fate. He tried to throw his brother in, but as if karma was kicking his butt, he fell into the inferno below. Leaving the side of his face charred. A permanent scar.

Among the many scars earned that fateful night, Nyra witnessed her beloved husband, Metalbeak be killed with a flaming stick. That emotional scar sticks with her every time she falls asleep. Whenever she sees Kludd, since he dons the helm of Metalbeak, she sometimes remembers the sooty owl who she called her mate. She sometimes cries on those nights where she can remember things. It pains her to have seen her husband be killed in front of her and that she couldn't do anything to have stopped it.

Kludd picks up his stick and seeks a little revenge for what Nyra did. He playfully chases the white barn owl around the large throne room as she taunts him for every time he misses her or she starts to get fervour away. In the midst of their little game, Elanore, the general, enters wounded and limping. Nyra takes notice, gasps in horror, and runs over and kneels beside her as she examines her wounds. Kludd follows her as he notices the very hurt General Elanore. Nyra has a motherly instinct when it comes to this owl especially, as she had raised since her was nine. She is young and an ambitious general.

"Elanore, honey, what happened?" Nyra asks in shock

"Tyto Resistance, Nyra. They attacked us. A few soldiers died and a few are wounded." Elanore replies with tears in her eyes

"How awful!" Nyra exclaims in disgust "You are only young, dear and they did this to you?"

"Ramaxon Pettit." Kludd growls in disapproval, "He is worse than Bryony when it comes to Tyto Resistance Leaders. This is the eight time this month. He makes me want to yarp a pellet."

"What do we do, Kludd?" Nyra asks as she holds Elanore close as she cries "It'll be alright, Elanore. We'll take care of it. I'll hit him where it hurts for ya."

"After we tend to Elanore, then we'll talk." Kludd says, as he has empathy for the hurt owl

The two bigger owls help the smaller one by having her lean on them as they take her to the infirmary. Elanore is being treated and Nyra wants to see if she is ok, so she remains outside. Kludd sicks with Nyra, seeing, as they will have to have their little talk about how to get even. The doctor comes out.

"Elanore is fine, her injuries have been bandaged and she had to have a few stitches, but she is ok and resting. She will be up and flying around in a week or two." The doctor announces

"Thank Glaux. The poor dear doesn't deserve this sort of punishment." Nyra says with a sigh of relief

Nyra and Kludd then leave the infirmary and walk back to the throne room. The white barn owl leans delicately on her lover's shoulder as they walk side by side. Kludd is thinking of ways to get back at Ramaxon for constantly wounding and or killing his soldiers every time they venture into Tyto Forest. Usually what would come to mind is ways he can kill his brother and also for Nyra to avenge her late husband's death. As they pass fellow Pure Ones, they bow in respect, the usual thing in the St. Aegolius Base for a lower ranked Pure One to do. With a swift bow of the guards at the throne room doors, the wooden doors are opened and they enter. The doors close and they are alone once again.

"What have you been thinking of?" Nyra asks "I just can't believe the audacity of those soldiers for attacking a teenage girl, nevertheless our soldiers once again."

"An attack on the Tyto Resistance base. Ramaxon is a coward and he won't fight, but we will. Also… This could lead to something big. This could attract the attention of my brother and those damn Guardians. Besides, when I am done with Rosewood, it'll be history." Kludd proposes

"Sounds fun. If Ramaxon dares take out our crews, we will take out his crews." She heartlessly smiles

"Just what I was thinking." He says with a wink and a tap on the top of her beak with his wing

The barn owl king goes over to his perch and his queen is walking toward the door gracefully. The doors open as she stops and turns back.

"I'm getting the troops. Be back in five." She informs him

She then continues her graceful steps out the door as they close once again. Kludd overlooks St. Aegolius from the view from his perch. In his thoughts, he sees flashes of the night he had fought his brother in the burning forest. He then looks down and Nyra is talking to her troops in the courtyard as they gather. He is admiring the beauteous owl he calls his inamorata (**just another word for girlfriend I found in my thesaurus**)from afar until the doors of the throne room open and in comes a bandaged up Elanore. The sudden timing of the doors opening slightly frightens him.

"Lord Kludd." The small owl says as she limps in. Only she and Nyra are allowed to call him that, unlike others in the base.

"Yes, Lady Elanore." The king says as he turns to face her

"What is going on? The soldiers are gathering in the courtyard." She asks

"We are attacking, Tyto and planning some revenge. Isn't it obvious?" he replies

"Oh…" She awkwardly utters, "I didn't realise…"

"Go and rest, General. Nyra would want you be out of harm's way on this one. She cares about you very much and I do too, I guess." He suggests with concern

"I just… never mind." She says as she walks off

She is walking off before Kludd asks, "What's up? You're upset."

"I'm missing out on all the fun." She sighs sadly

"Get some rest ok, there will always be another night." He smiles as the doors open "Besides, you don't want to be around when the Guardians come flying in. Take care now."

She smiles back and then takes off to her hollow. Nyra then enters and she has her battle gear on. She is also carrying his battle claws and gives them to him. He smiles and takes them off her and places them on. He then says that she trained a good general and Nyra says that she is more like her daughter, rather than a general. Moments later, the armada of Pure Ones and their High Tyto and Queen take flight. Elanore and other owls being left behind watch as they all leave for a revenge battle. Kludd has more on his mind rather than to deal with a former business partner.

Within hours, their target is acquired. Ramaxon is arguing with the Tyto Forest UKO Senator, Sienne Daube, about the code and practice of Tyto Resistance when the Pure Ones attack. She then flies off and the resistance members attack. The two sides are proving a worthy fight, the Pure Ones and the Tyto Resistance members are fighting in the mere ambush and no one has gone down yet. Ramaxon's forces then chicken out and fly off. Ramaxon then has two choices, surrender or die. He hesitantly writes a scroll to the Guardians of Ga'Hoole…


	2. Part 2: Interruptions

Part 2: Interruptions

A member of Tyto Resistance is making their way to the Ga'Hoole Tree with the scroll, which will ask them to help the resistance combat the Pure One invaders.

Meanwhile, it is some time after dusk and it is becoming dark, it is about 7:30 at night, when we see Soren is reading some books in the library with Otulissa before she has to attend the GTA at 9. He is helping her study for her navigation theory class test. Usually, she is no stranger to fact recall, but lately, she has been too distracted with her studies for one reason and one reason only. She and Soren have been dating. Some time ago, their flirtatious talking merged into Soren asking if Otulissa will she go out with him and she had said, of course, yes. They had been spending time together, bar when the spotted owl has to attend the GTA and when Soren has his guardian duties. The two 15, almost 16 year old owls don't see that the will ever separate.

"Soren." Otulissa speaks up

"What?" Soren asks

"Thanks for helping me study." She smiles

"No problem." He replies, "It sorta was my fault that you are falling behind for the first time ever."

"At least my teacher understands." She says as she turns the page and writes more notices in her workbook

"Which class are you in anyways?" The barn owl asks

"Strix Struma's." the spotted owl replies, "Sometimes I wish that I was in Autumn's. I don't care that it is the lower class, but I hate having rival students trying to take top of the class away from me. They'll never take top of the class from me, Otulissa Perrin!"

"Master Classes are always like that." He grimaces

She laughs, "Soren, you were in the GTA for two weeks before you became a Guardian."

"So, I was in the GTA for three months before I became a Guardian." A voice says

The two owls look behind them and the small-sized spotted owl and ryb, Autumn Rose Kin, is behind them. They are slightly spooked that the she-owl is right behind them. She is known as the Warrior Princess of Ambala, and for a very viable reason. You just gotta ask her how many Pure Ones she has downed before and she will tell you a large number.

"Good evening, Soren and Otulissa." The Ambalan Princess cheerfully chirps

"Good evening, Miss Autumn." They say in unison as they face her

"Helping her study I see?" She asks Soren "You must be a good boyfriend for helping her catch up her studies."

"Yeah…" He simply replies, while feeling guilty for distracting Otulissa in the first place

"You attend the GTA for three months, miss? I never knew that. I mean, you are a warrior no less, but… that is only one term." Otulissa asks

"I am just as studious as you, youngling. I have been learning since I was younger. Those months were to refine my learning and combat studies." Autumn explains

Otulissa exhales an impatient sigh "I wish I was a guardian so I didn't have to study so much."

"Oh you will be someday. Strix Struma tells me that you will be a very good youngling Guardian-in-Training whenever we are speaking about our Middle Year Students around exam time. Besides, knowledge is power." Autumn smiles before she giggles

"Autumn." Another voice says

"What is it?" She asks as she turns around before she again happily chirps "Bonjour, Ezylryb."

Ezylryb, one of the legendary guardians of the tree, also known once upon a time as Lyze of Keil approaches the owls. Among the months after the battle in which things have turned around for the greater good, the defeat of Metalbeak that was, he has been busy with teaching and one other thing. Not too long ago before things went sour, before this female was presumed dead, he proposed to the Ambalan Princess and they are betrothed. Of course, they might never have the time to even think about the wedding as they are always busy. Autumn herself has taken it upon herself to lead most things related to the Search and Rescue chaw since Allomere's death.

Ezylryb chuckles and kisses Autumn's cheek "Never seen you happy in the evening, Princess. but no time for petty talk." He then pauses and Autumn's smile transcends to a sigh as she knows what this means "We have a crisis at hand. Boron called an emergency meeting."

Otulissa sighs in distain, as the study/date was going so well, sharing the same level of annoyance as Autumn. Soren looks to his girlfriend and gives her a kiss on her cheek as she begins to revise over her notes with a flip of her textbook page and the writing of notes in her textbook.

"I'll see you later." Soren says "Good luck with your test."

"Ok then." Otulissa sighs

Soren, Autumn and Ezylryb take off and Otulissa is left by herself reading her notes. Otulissa doesn't mind that Soren is always busy with his duties as a Guardian, but she herself just wants to have her two years, including this one, to end so she can be out on missions and that she doesn't have to just sit in Ga'Hoole, in her GTA classes and/or do nothing but History Class homework.

"Do you know what it is about?" Soren asks Ezylryb

"Well, No." Ezylryb replies "Boron didn't specify what is going on. He just made the call."

"I know what it could be, Pure Ones." Autumn grumbles with distain "I know we haven't seen them since that battle, but… There's always a chance of it."

The parliament is starting to gather and everyone is chatting amongst himself or herself. The rest of the band is there and Soren's best friend, Gylfie, waves to him. He waves back to the elf owl. Everyone takes their places and start discussing amongst themselves. What could have happened this time? Uncertainty and wild guesses are within these discussions between the parliament owls.

Boron and Barran arrive fashionably late and Boron is holding a scroll in his claw as he and Barran take their place at the head of the room.

"Alright, I guess I have kept the anticipation going a little too long now." Boron says as Barran rolls her eyes in disapproval, she keeps telling him that anticipation never works unless it is the right moment "Alright, I call the meeting to order. I am sorry for the short notice, but this is an important matter at hand we are dealing with."

"Does this has something to do with the Pure Ones?" Autumn asks from her place, which is right near the monarchs

"Well… I am finding that this might be, Autumn." Boron replies before he turns back to face the rest of the parliament "We had received word, via scroll, of a Pure One attack in Rosewood, North Tyto, from their resistance leader, Ramaxon Pettit. Besides all the constant cursing of all words starting from profanities to exclamations, it is a reluctantly written plea of help."

"Let me guess, the Pure Ones are attacking and this bastard owl doesn't know what to do about Pure Ones. I had heard that he screwed up bad. I wonder what they did to piss them off." Autumn sums it all up

"Who really knows, your grace?" Strix Struma says with a shrug "They get pissed easily, anyway. It is like dealing with a bunch of owlets." She quips, which does make a few members of parliament chuckle

"Your majesty, should we send a battalion?" Barran asks her husband with a turn of her head "I would want to make sure she stays put in the damn canyon lands."

"Barran." Boron sternly says before he clears his throat "After what Nyra did last time, I don't want you anywhere near her. Hagsmire, it was the same night that _**those **_two got into a bloody scrap. It was lucky that no one lost an eye, or anything else." He says, slightly crushing his mate's optimism and making Ezylryb and his not long ago appointed third in command, Autumn, slightly uneasy for reopening wounds.(**See Princess and the War Hero, Chapter 20**)

Soren then has an idea, he looks to his friends, and they have the same idea. Soren was thinking of volunteering the band to go and deal with the Pure Ones. Sure, they would be outnumbered but if they take out their leader, and if Ramaxon Pettit sounds desperate enough to ask for help, defeating them means that they will go back to their home St. Aegolius and give up, with hopes at least. Soren has a discerning feeling that his brother could be involved in this, it would be merely a hunch, a one in a million chance even if he is alive, since last seeing him falling into the flames below them during their fight.

"Your majesty, I would like to volunteer us, the band." Soren speaks up as he is the "Leader" of The Band, "I mean, if Tyto Forest is in danger and that owl sounds desperate, it is our duty to help others, is it not?"

"You can't be serious." Barran exclaims with worry "Boron, if you approve of a bunch of younglings going to Rosewood, a long time war-zone…"

"Hush, Barran." Boron sternly says, cutting across his mate's words before turning to face the Barn Owl, "Soren, the idea is good and it is very considerate of you and your friends volunteering to straighten this out, but my mate is right, though she has been like this all week. Four younglings against the Pure Ones?"

"Four younglings and a war hero. I am going with them." Ezylryb then announces "If anything, I am slightly intrigued over why Rosewood is still at war after all these years. Remember that young woman Autumn's chaw rescued named Bryony Daube, Senator Sienne's niece? She was in the same year as your son in the GTA, if you can remember. Well, after she was couped out of her ruling and almost died, Ramaxon took charge."

"Ah yes, Bryony Daube. One of Josh's friends. That girl was quite the owl indeed." Boron remembers before a sudden thought "Wait, the same Ramaxon who couped her took charge? Strange…"

"Indeed, your majesty. It is strange indeed why he was able to coup a former leader and yet take charge." Ezylryb agrees with a nod "Also, Usually Pure Ones attack when provoked, like a snake or better for understanding, her grace Princess Autumn of Ambala." He then says as he points to Autumn, who is North-East of him

"I would like to say something for a moment please." Autumn speaks up "I would also want to go with. Well, I figure they would need a translator as I know that my fiancé is a tad rusty on his French and Tura as of late. And Rosewood has a few too many who only speak French…"

"Autumn, my French speaking abilities are fine… I have just fell out of practice." Ezylryb replies, slightly offended

"Alright, before EzylRose (**I suck at couple names… ok and this is the best I have**) decide to bicker in whatever language that is…" Boron says

"French, Boron." Barran interrupts "It isn't Naya'va."

"Anyway, I guess I'll allow it." Boron announces "Just as long as Autumn is kept safe."

"I can fend for myself and you know that." Autumn sneers, very offended "As far as I am concerned, Barran and I have fought more times for our lives than you have, so silence!"

Everyone looks at this scene thinking that Boron would blow a fuse at the Ambalan Princess who is his equal when it comes to political power as she is a royal of another kingdom, even if she is merely third in command. Ezylryb merely sighs and thinks that she is going to cop it. However, they are quite surprised with Boron's response to this.

Boron chuckles and turns to Autumn who is quite peeved of all things and he says "I am sorry, Autumn. I guess i am living in the past in what happened back in the days of that immoral arranged marriage." He says before banging the gavel "Alright, meeting dismissed."

Later on in the City Centre, Ezylryb and Autumn are waiting for the band. Autumn, is speaking with the monarchs, as she is getting the usual lecture that she had better stay safe. Of course, Boron does have his safe bet she'll be right. As she is called "Warrior Princess" for a reason and she is engaged to an owl who he knows will keep an eye on her, however, after the years of Aaron and his senate constantly bugging him, he just doesn't want things going wrong and finding that Aaron's wife is just as annoying…

Soren is having some mixed feelings as he feels that he would want to help in his birthplace and home-kingdom, even if it is in Rosewood, but at the same time, he doesn't know what in the hagsmire to tell Otulissa. First, he has to disrupt a study/date to go to a meeting and second, he will have to leave the tree for a couple days or so, when he wants to help her catch up so she doesn't fall behind in her GTA class.

He sees Otulissa carrying her schoolbooks around as it is change of period by now and she is off to her Math class after having her Navigation test. She then sees him and starts to walk over. Soren is thinking how to break it to her that he'll have to be gone for a few nights, when he promised that he'd help her with her study.

"Hey, Soren." Otulissa says, disrupting him from his thoughts and kisses his cheek

"Oh, hey." Soren replies

"Let me guess. Going on a mission?" Otulissa sadly asks as she has noticed his attire of his Guardian helm and battle claws

"Yeah… It kinda sucks and sorry about that." Soren replies, feeling kinda awkward for some reason "You know, I hope you don't fall behind or anything."

"Well… You are a Guardian, you know. I can't blame you and I think that you are being very heroic." Otulissa smiles

Otulissa places her books by her claws as Soren takes her in an embrace and they continue to talk while Autumn and Ezylryb are watching inventively. A few moments ago, they were having a spat over who is in charge, but that was easily resolved, after bickering in none other than French, they decided on a compromise. Strange, but like all couples, they have the occasional spat (often in different languages).

"Young love. Is it not sweet?" Autumn asks, with a fractured accent from after their bickering

"Of course." Ezylryb chuckles, before realising what time it is, almost time to go and also for Otulissa to get to her class or she will be late "I guess I'll have to be the raincloud and rain on their parade. We have to get going soon before anything else happens in that damned community."

Soren and Otulissa share a passionate kiss before Ezylryb clears his throat and rolls his eyes with a slight smirk.

"It seems that a young hero is acting like a GTA student, hitting it on with a girl when he should really be focusing on what he was doing." Ezylryb simpers, masking a slight impatience

"I could say that about you, sir. As far as I have heard you and the Princess of Ambala are no better. I have heard that you and Autumn Rose are quite the couple, especially that fight I heard about a few years ago…" Soren replies cheekily before receiving a "don't go there" look

"Well, I have to go to class and you have to well… go on your mission." Otulissa says as she turns to walk away

"Well… I'll see you when I see you." Soren replies as Otulissa walks off

"Yeah. See you when you get back." Otulissa replies

Within a few minutes, the group of owls leave to fly to Tyto to see what the hagsmire is going on and if necessary, fight some Pure Ones. Barran is standing beside Boron when she sees a vision of Soren and a dark helmed barn owl fighting. As per usual, she has to keep little quirks like this secret from the others as it raises some thought. It is bad enough that her secret is masked under many a few things. She comes out of it and looks up to the full moon.

"_Bloody visions…" _Barran mentally curses _"Hope that is just nothing… If it is anything like last time, when that fight between the traitor and Ezylryb happened, it might be something big…"_

"Barran, come on, you're going to be late. Those students can only study for an hour and a half at least and it is a double History." Boron says, snapping her out of her thoughts

"Just wait until you have War Studies with them during fourth period and who will be the one laughing." Barran cheekily replies with a chuckle as she walks past "They get a little stir-crazy before recess, Boron and I don't pity you for a minute."

"Oh really, Josh wasn't like that." Boron replies "As far as I was concerned, he was a statue."

"Boron, he is nineteen and living in the Northern Kingdoms now with Lydea. Also, be a good husband of mine and make sure you send Sina her birthday present. She is almost a year old!" Barran says as she takes off to go to her class, giggling like a little girl.

Boron merely shakes his head.


	3. Part 3: Return to Tyto Forest

Part 3: Returning to Tyto Forest

Kludd and his comrades are stationed in Tyto Forest until a fight is put up. He has won basically, but he had heard that Ramaxon had sent for the Guardians. He and Nyra decide to wait it out and think that a little bit of Guardian v PO combat would be fun.

In the Tyto Resistance base, Sienne Daube, Tyto's UKO senator and in his case, major pain in his tailfeathers, is going off at Ramaxon for yesterday's attacks. As per usual, she says that if he didn't overthrow her niece, Bryony, the resistance would have fought back and got them out of Tyto Forest, back from wherever they came. He keeps telling her that she was nothing more than an outspoken, whiny, brat who didn't know leadership if he hit her in the face. She then says that he will be arrested for his crimes one day or karma will kick him where it hurts. He then says that she really needs to shut up.

While flying, Soren has memories of his childhood in Tyto Forest. Tyto was his home until they had all (except Kludd) had moved to Ga'Hoole. He was born and raised in a hollow in the more southern areas. Which, compared to what Autumn and Ezylryb tell about Rosewood and the Northern Border, is much more peaceful. Within these memories of home, old and some new, something that comes to mind is his family. He is happy to have parents and a lovely little sister, Eglantine, but he often remembers Kludd when he thinks of this. He remembered a time when Kludd and Soren were brothers, not rivals. Before things turned from good to bad. Of course, he remembers all the times he would torture his brother with the role-play of The Battle of the Ice Claws he would always do. It could also have been a way to make his brother submit, but he would rather RP than do anything else.

On another mind of another owl within this group, Autumn is weary of Tyto Forest, since she had learned the hard way that she shouldn't go there when Pure Ones are about. She was going to visit Sienne and she was ambushed, if her guards didn't take her back to Ga'Hoole, she may have died or something. It is one of the many times she had learned how ruthless Pure Ones can be. If anything, when she remembers the Pure Ones, she remembers the coup that they did when Autumn was only a young owlet. She was only three and a half years old, very young indeed as The Pure Ones burned things to the ground, her parents killed within the night. Her brother, Aaron, had saved her, but he was worse than anything else as his experience in the coup twisted his mind forever. It didn't help that the rest of her young life, Autumn was mistreated by her brother, but she remembers the flames oh so well in her daymares whenever those images come up of the Ambalan Coup. When they crossed the boarder, she started feeling sick. She started being a little afraid. But, she knows that she'll be able to carry on flying.

Ramaxon Pettit has almost had it with Sienne that he could consider hitting her with something just to shut her up on how much lecture he is copping. He then sees a group of owls on the horizon. He cowers, thinking it is the Pure Ones, or worse… Bryony's long awaited revenge… and being the coward he just remains like that until Sienne rolls her eyes and tells him that it is a bunch of Guardians. She then sees Autumn among them and she finds it slightly reassuring that her friend from childhood would be accompanying the group of owls.

"They're just Guardians, Ramaxon. For Glaux sake…" Sienne yells as she approaches them before her scowl turns to a smile _"And the OWER doesn't arrest him yet?!"_

"Hello, Sienne, it is good to see you again." Autumn smiles

"It is good to see you too, Autumn. Besides, things aren't great in Rosewood right now, as you may have heard." Sienne replies

"Indeed." Autumn replies "Ramaxon's letter was quite… um… …how do I put this… full of profanity, but straight to the point." She then says pulling face thinking about how many swears and curses were in that one letter alone. More words than the Pure One Inner Circle utter in a decade.

"Well, it is nice to see that you all could come in such an emergency short notice." Sienne replies, breaking the tension of the moment

"If I could ask, Senator Sienna is it?" Gylfie asks slightly confused as Autumn pronounced her name like Sienna, but it is pronounced See-ann-e

"Sienne, but that was very close. I might as well introduce myself then. My name is Sienne Daube, I am the senator for Tyto Forest in The United Kingdoms of Owl, which you are well aware is a welfare committee whose main goal is peace within the kingdoms and also keeping away corruption and also enforces laws within the kingdoms, aristocracies and also rules for the leaders. Explaining why we command the OWER." Sienne introduces herself

"What is going on here, Senator Sienne?" Gylfie asks

"Well, dear elf owl, the resistance leader…" Sienne answers with a mocking tone in the last few words, before clearing her throat "I mean, the resistance leader, Ramaxon, has seemed to tick off the leader of the Pure Ones by attacking one of his scout groups. I believe that their general was with them."

"Oh sprink… That bloody idiot!" Ezylryb utters in shock "Well… He's dead."

"Oh my Glaux… He didn't really do such a thing. Well… She'll kill him…" Autumn agrees with a horrified look and she shakes off the thought

"What?" The band asks simultaneously, wondering what in Glaux name they are on about

"The Pure One General, Elanore Camille Brix, is Nyra's surrogate daughter. She has quite the attachment to her since she and Metalbeak were unable to have an owlet themselves. If they had attacked her… Nyra must have sole-handily come over here wanting to kill whoever did that to Elanore. This turns out to be that coward Ramaxon Pettit in this case." Ezylryb explains in clarity

"Correction, Brix and her group came into my territory and as that wretch Bryony would say "If they dare come here, we kill 'em and Glaux, nevertheless Goddess Cheyenne and all those others killed would thank us for that". I was merely doing what Tyto Resistance does, Mr. adverse opinion." Ramaxon sneers

Ramaxon is an Eastern Grass Owl full of hate. Owls like Ezylryb and Autumn, who have been in Ga'Hoole longer, know all about this menace to society, ever since hearing that he was going to hand over Tyto Forest, especially Rosewood, to the Pure Ones, but since he didn't act until it was too late, Metalbeak dropped him as his business partner, calling him useless and incompetent. Sienne hates him the most for almost killing her niece. You all know her as Bryony, one of the five owls (of ten total students) within the Moon Master Class.

"Well, well. Looks like Ramaxon, "the great and powerful" resistance leader, decided to emerge from his little hidey-hole." Sienne sneers back to the owl who had the drive to overthrow and beat half to death her niece, but not to fight a bunch of Pure Ones "These Guardians are here to bail your convict hide out of being killed by the same owls you betrayed."

"Wait… Betrayed? Does this mean that this owl is a Pure One?" Soren asks

"Well, Soren, Ramaxon was doing business with them before he betrayed them. He then overthrew my niece and is running Tyto Forest straight to hagsmire!" Sienne replies with a stern glare to Ramaxon

"How did you know my name?" Soren asks, since he picked up that she knows Autumn, but not anyone else

"I had heard many a tale about how you defeated Metalbeak, the same owl who has caused so much trouble against so many innocent…" Sienne replies before she hangs her head in sorrow, before composing herself "Of course, I know Autumn as she is my friend since we were owlets, but that is beside the point."

After a whole hour of talking about the current situation in a briefing with the higher members of Tyto Resistance, many a few explanations and arguments are thrown across (mostly Ramaxon). Sienne mentions of an owl who wears a dark helm leading the soldiers with a woman they know is Nyra, especially from the many a time she has been attacking with her soldiers during the last war that Metalbeak ordered against the Rosewood Community, their community. Soren starts to think of who that would be before a thought comes to his mind. Could it be that Kludd, his brother who he knows may or mayn't be dead, be High Tyto of the Pure Ones? He tries denying it, saying that his brother couldn't do such a thing and that he may have died and he wouldn't know if it is or isn't true. Then, a question raised gets him back into the conversation with Ramaxon, Sienne and the others. Even if the Eastern Grass Owl won't stop arguing with the senator, Autumn and also Ezylryb, being the type of self-absorbed owl who doesn't give a damn about anyone else's opinion except his own.

"Why in Glaux name would you betray the Tyto Resistance, this kingdom and the owls in it to the Pure Ones and then betray them? Have you no honour!" Autumn asks with anger in her voice. To the Warrior Princess of Ambala, she finds that traitors are scum of the earth, and she should know, she was forced into marriage with one.

"Ok, fine, I sided with them, ya nag. It was after I overthrew that bane of my existence, Bryony after the fights ended. I sided with them for a few reasons. Especially power. I mean, come on, Bryony's idea of finding the royals and "restoring the monarchy" is a failed idea and a half. I mean, she is nothing but a dreamer." Ramaxon replies with an attitude

"Why did you overthrow her in the first place? It sounds to me that the girl was doing this kingdom a favour, while you plan to do nothing than bring ruin. You are a sadistic pig for thinking that you could do any better for this kingdom when you are a traitor, both sides of the fight." Ezylryb asks accusing him of such crimes

"Hey, I was going to get rid of her, but oh no, those two Guardians, Shard and Parzival had to show up and get rid of my business with the Pure Ones. I gave up after everything fell apart and told those damn Pure Ones to take their business elsewhere. After I ended up taking out Bryony, and she is still alive somewhere and possibly plotting her revenge, uh… Oh right, um… I tried to realign myself with their new leader, traveling over to St. Aeggies me self, turns out that the some owl masquerading around with the mask of the last guy, calling himself two completely different names…" Ramaxon explains

"Wait… Do you know the names of that owl?" Soren asks, fearing that what he is thinking is true

"Oh um… I know he called himself Metalbeak, yeah… But, um… I didn't catch the other one that the owl that I knew when I were younger and that little woman with the red markings were calling him. I think it started with a K or something. Kevin… no… Um… I think I know this one." Ramaxon replies before getting himself confused

Soren then leaves the room suddenly and this slightly leaves question with the owls. What could that be about? That is the question on their minds, especially of the members of the band and the two rybs. It is Gylfie who then chases him up. She among all of the owls has known him for longer, as they met while being captives and quote-unquote "orphans" in St. Aegolius. The elf owl is calling his name as he is muttering things, before stopping on a branch which overviews the river nearby the base.

"Hey, what's up? What just happened back there?" Gylfie asks with concern

"Something bad…" Soren mutters "I just don't know how to say it, oh Glaux, if only I could have saved him or stopped him from falling somehow…"

"Wait? What? Tell me what's wrong, Soren." Gylfie asks with a slight worry for her friend

"I think my brother is Metalbeak." Soren declares, feeling like he was hit in the chest and gasping for air as the pain hurts bad. He blames himself for what happened back in the fire months ago. If he could have stopped Kludd falling somehow, he wouldn't have died, or that is what he thought until hearing evidence from the mouth of a traitor (**Ramaxon**) proving otherwise.

"What? But, Soren… He's dead. How could that be?" Gylfie replies

"I think he might have survived. Didn't you hear what that traitor Ramaxon said? Oh Glaux, it can't be though. It can't be." Soren exclaims with the pain getting worse

"Soren…" Gylfie says as she looks at her best friend who is in emotional distress, especially from guilt, "In St. Aegolius, he may have denied being your brother when Nyra had separated you and also had stayed when we had escaped, he may have fought you, but I don't think after that fight he could survived plunging into the flames. I don't think that he could have donned that helm and became who you think he is. I don't think he even survived." She says as she looks him in his golden eyes

He replies while looking into her hazel eyes with tears if anguish forming in his "He is Kludd, he is my brother, and he could have survived and… and… became their king… all because of me…"

He then starts to fly away, with the guilt and anguish coming to him. Could it be that he lived, or is it just grief? About to take off, as tears forming in his eyes threaten to fall, a battle cry is heard, snapping him out of it as he looks up into the sky and a sight is seen that is all to familiar to the night his brother perished in the flames below. Not flames, nor a burning forest, but something else…


	4. Part 4: Aerial Warfare

Part 4: Arial warfare

"Pure Ones!" Sienne yells as she runs out onto the branch outside the meeting room "Resistance to battle stations!"

Soren looks into the sky as his tears stop forming and he looks up in shock and wonder as to why they came. Since a few moments ago, when he began thinking his brother is leader, fears start becoming true. The rest of the band and the two rybs run out of the meeting hollow as the resistance heads off to combat the invaders.

"What in Glaux name are we waiting for?" Ezylryb asks in rhetorical "Twilight and Digger go and assist Sienne with the groups. The Princess and I will handle the archers and Soren and Gylfie help with the defence of the base."

Digger and Twilight respond with a nod as they take off to assist Senator Sienne, who then asks them to direct a group into battle while she handles the defence of the base and tells the elite resistance soldiers directions. Ezylryb and Autumn take off as Autumn loads arrows into her bow and starts firing at Pure One archers. Soren is standing there frozen, as he doesn't know what to do for some reason.

"Soren! We have to defend the base! Snap out of it!" Gylfie says as she smacks him across the face

"Ow!" Soren exclaims before realising "Oh right."

The battle is furious as Sienne and groups of resistance owls fight. Autumn herself takes out soldiers with swings of her katana and arrows lodged in their head or chest. Soren downs a few Pure Ones that are attacking, but he has flashes back to the night where he had fought Kludd in the burning forest. A memory that haunts him as his brother fell to his death, well, that is at least what he thought until a few minutes ago when Ramaxon said that "the new leader calls himself two different names".

Ramaxon is chickening out of this fight as he hides inside the meeting hollow that he was discussing things over (as well as arguing with Sienne). Hiding away from a fight he doesn't want to participate in, especially if Nyra and "Metalbeak" are going to make mincemeat out of him. Without realising it, he is in a lot of danger. Nyra has snuck past everyone as she is making her way through the base carrying a sword. She then hears Ramaxon's constant complaining and all the profanities said and barges into the room.

"Oh my sprinking Glaux! She's after me!" Ramaxon exclaims as he hides

"You are a stupid owl, Ramaxon. You overthrew Bryony a little too late. After all that threw down, of course. That was impossible timing and yet, just look at you now. Whimpering like an owlet." Nyra sneers, before her eyes turn a dark shade of red "YOU ALSO HURT POOR ELANORE AND I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"

"Don't kill me because I failed Metalbeak and you back in the day. I was going to get rid'a Bryony, but she was gunna kill me. Also, what was I supposed to do? Roll out the welcome mat for your damn general and her cartel of soldiers." Ramaxon rapidly says from under the table

Nyra flips over the table, scattering maps and all sorts of objects off towards the wall, some of the things breaking. Ramaxon runs around the room while Nyra chases him. He keeps running around panicking, swearing and of course repeating "Please don't kill me". Nyra then has him pinned, starts beating him, which is before he throws a wooden figure at her head, and pushes her off.

"I'm out of here." Ramaxon yells as he takes off out the window, continuing to yell profanities and flipping out like an owlet when they see something scary

Nyra rolls her eyes as they return to blue as she asks herself "What's the use? He isn't worth the effort…"

Kludd is sitting in a tree outside of the battlefield, observing the battle that is taking place. He is seeing his soldiers being downed, sure, but he eyes something that pleases him greatly. He eyes his brother, Soren, fighting against one of his soldiers. He thinks to himself that all of this battle has been a mere attraction as he sees that his brother has actually come to Tyto Forest. How he plans to fight his brother is in the question, as this is a distraction for Nyra to beat the hagsmire out Ramaxon Pettit. If anything, Kludd is watching Soren. Strategizing his every move for how he will defeat him. He sees that Soren has gotten stronger in his talon-to-talon combat, unlike what happened last time as he was avoiding most of his attacks and coped a few no-less, but never threw scarcely any punches.

In addition, a plot comes to mind as he sees the "Pride of Ambala", Autumn Rose, their precious Princess, fighting and taking out his soldiers with her bow. Naturally, he could think that a female couldn't put up much of a fight, which he knows only Nyra can since she was the missus of their former leader, Metalbeak, but as he watches Autumn, he sees that she is living up to what is often said about this "Warrior Princess". He also had heard that she is betrothed to Ezylryb, legendary hero of the tree and formerly Lyze of Keil. If anything, she is the future wife of one of the main enemies of their former High Tyto.

Nyra herself is flying around downing Tyto Resistance soldiers. Like Ezylryb had said to the band when he and Autumn were shocked and appalled of what Ramaxon's soldier did, Nyra has a high regard and attachment when it comes to Elanore, as she has raised her like a daughter since she was younger. Sometimes Nyra thinks that she has been connected with Elanore even before she was brought to their base and she took her on as her apprentice and personal assistant. Nyra furiously fights them to take revenge for what they did to the closest thing she has to a daughter, which Kludd had told her Elanore was crestfallen to hear she had to stay behind. Nyra knows that her late husband, Metalbeak, too had a soft spot for Elanore, who too treated her like their daughter. She only hopes that Elanore is resting and the remaining soldiers are making sure that they guard the place and don't bother Elanore while she is in charge.

Soren is fighting when he sees Nyra flying through the air. In his mind, she is the one to blame for the fact that Kludd became corrupt, for why he had not escaped with them and why he was acting like he was. If he didn't know better, she would have been the one to blame for why Kludd was so dark and he had turned against him. He is watching her as she then screeches and everyone draws back as she flies away. Soren is thinking to himself as to why she would call a retreat, unless she was using this is a mock battle to observe how strong they are. He then shakes that thought off as he hands on one of the branches of the base of Tyto Resistance. As he was darting his eyes around, he had seen no leader wearing the dark helm of Metalbeak. If anything, the only one he saw was Nyra.

"And you better not come back, ya hear!" Autumn hollers to the leaving Pure Ones as she takes out one last soldier with her bow

"Alright, Rose. You're getting a little carried away. Fall back now, they're leaving." Ezylryb says to the overexcited and hot-headed petite warrior spotted owl

"Aw! I was just getting warmed up." Autumn whines as she alights gently on the same branch

"Well, that takes care of them for now." Sienne utters before looking around "Ramaxon. Ramaxon! Ugh… He has taken off again. What a sprinking coward!"

"Don't worry about that pest. He was no help at as he was the owl who started this all." Ezylryb says to a dismayed Sienne

"Didn't that useless brat say that their leader was a barn owl wearing Metalbeak's helm? If anything, I didn't see any sign of an owl wearing such a helm." Autumn asks

"Well, yes. I agree with you on that one, Princess Autumn. I too didn't see any sign of their High Tyto anywhere. All I saw really was that prissy pain in the neck, Nyra." Sienne agrees

"I saw her too." Soren speaks up "She looked pretty infuriated either way."

"Well, because of that brat who calls himself "resistance leader", she has reason to after the number they did on her general." Ezylryb replies with a roll of his eyes

"Well, we have a lot of work ahead of us if we are going to get her and her battalions out of Tyto. Alright, I guess we have to go to the drawing board." Sienne states

The Guardian owls and the higher members of the resistance meet once again to discuss plans of how to chase them out of Tyto. Without Ramaxon constantly arguing with her, Sienne is able to address the group of owls and hear the comments of others without an annoying oaf interrupting every few minutes. Most of the resistance members propose some drastic plans, which Sienne, Ezylryb and Autumn disagree with. As a map of Tyto Forest is on the table in front of them and small figures and blocks of wood are moved around in a proposed plan. The Guardian owls offer some of their expertise during these discussions.

Meanwhile, Kludd is pacing about their camp as Nyra is filing her talons. They had set up camp outside Rosewood on the Southern side of the community and their territory limit. As Kludd paces, Nyra files her talons. She has a slight beauty obsession, as she always wants to look her best. She is filing her nails as she finds that battle claws are always ruining her manicure just by wearing them. She finds that they are all shiny and smothe, perfectly sharpened one minute and they ruined in another.

"I was watching the battle. Tyto Resistance lives up to their reputation without a doubt, but, I see my brother has learnt to fight." Kludd ponders as he looks to Nyra as he quips "Maybe the owlet brother of mine finally grew up, eh Nyra?"

Nyra, focused on her talons, doesn't hear him and Kludd resorts to raising his voice as a loud "Nyra!" comes from the scarred barn owl

"Sorry. I was focused elsewhere. These battle claws ruin my manicure." Nyra apologises "What did you say?"

"Never mind. Jokes aren't funny when repeated." Kludd responds with a shrug

"So, what was it you were thinking of, sweetie?" Nyra asks

"Well… Tyto Resistance are as good as our elites, but they have major letdowns in their attacks. I guess Ramaxon hasn't worked on the combat part. If anything, I wonder how they could have beaten our general and killed a few of the soldiers on the patrol." Kludd thinks it over

"Well, some of their attack is professionally planned, I can say that, but, their leader is a coward. Sometimes I wonder why Metalbeak and I bothered with that bastard when all Metalbeak would have done is screwed him over and take both Rosewood and the whole Tyto Forest from him and Sienne in the end." Nyra recollects

"Yeah, i guess that would happen." Kludd agrees "Besides, I think that he would have been the owl who wouldn't want any loose ends."

"Yeah, he was that sort of owl sometimes." Nyra sadly sighs as she quips "Besides, your brother is here, is he not?"

Kludd takes her wing and kisses it as she places her nail file down "Revenge will be mine for that fiery fall from grace. From all those years have spent in his shadow, to be ignored is truly a crime. Glaux only knows if I should be able to get my brother's attention, but I know one way how. Of course, Soren may be a Guardian, but yet, he still needs to be trained. What happened months ago was a fluke, no less."

"But how do we get his attention? Besides, since last time, I figure he would think you are pushing daisies." Nyra asks

Kludd chuckles and still has a hold of her wing, "Oh Nyra, dear naïve Nyra, i had been watching another soldier within the Guardian group. A young woman of about the same age as you, beautiful too even for a member of the lower species. I had heard that she is be married to the one person who your late mate despised."

"You don't mean…?" Nyra gasps "Kludd, are you crazy?!"

"She is of some worth to us, being a royal and also bride to be to the bane of your late husband's existence." Kludd asks with disappointment in Nyra's behind the times thinking

"I know, Kludd, but… Isn't that going to make things a little… um... dangerous?" Nyra queries

"Nyra listen. I will make my brother fight me to death to have the Princess of Ambala released. Knowing him, being the owl that would have respect for an owl like _her_, he would obviously do the right thing. Of course, containing _her_ will be the hard part. She is quite the feisty female, kinda like you, dear. As far as I am concerned, she could take us all out by herself." Kludd answers while pondering what to do

"As long as we can keep her under control, you can catch her for all I care. I mean, would Soren, your weakling brother, whom you had claimed as "to fell out of the tree when he was a hatchling", really want to fight you to get Autumn Rose Kin back? I mean, if anything, I would be more worried about Ezylryb coming after you." Nyra shrugs but at the same time feels not worried and also a bit concerned that what Kludd is doing will become out of hand "He is her fiancé after all… And if he had it in him, he would have fought to death for that girl against Allomere…"

"It will be alright, Nyra. You will be watching and if I am in trouble, I want you to help. Can you do that?" Kludd sincerely says as he takes her in an embrace "Besides, if we are able to defeat Rosewood, I would figure that we could just take over this kingdom and of course, extend our territory. Ambala will fall, so will Silverveil, so much potential for the Pure Ones."

"I won't let you die. I may have lost my last husband to the bloody flaming stick your brother brandished that night, but I don't want to lose you too." Nyra lovingly replies with a sweet smile and a kiss to his cheek "I love you, Kludd."

"Alright, I want you to get some sleep. I'll have things sorted by later." Kludd says to his girlfriend as he strokes her face

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Nyra says as she kisses his cheek again "You are really going to get yourself killed by a spotted owl with a growth deformity if you're not careful this daybreak."

"Nyra, I will be. Besides, if we win… Tyto will be ours, Soren, the Ambala blocker, that twerp and the others dead and maybe even the whole world ours. Of course, we will need a stronger army. Nothing that we can't fix." Kludd says as he breaks his embrace with Nyra, "I love you too, Nyra."

"Good luck then." Nyra replies as she begins to walk away "Just don't get hurt, please."

Kludd goes to plan out how the hagsmire he will get around to kidnapping the Princess of Ambala. He has to take into account the factors…

- One of them being that she is a warrior owl at that and she is able to fight her way out of a labyrinth full of his elites (if he ever put her in the middle of one that is, which he hasn't done and doesn't want to since she might destroy them all).

- Second, her security detail involves her fiancé, TR and the rest of the owls in Rosewood. Possibly with some of Sienne's OWER trained soldiers, who are her bodyguards, around.

-Third, she is in the Tyto Resistance base, right in the middle of Rosewood. This is impossible to get to, seeing as they have fortified their perimeters with patrols all around and owls in every watchtower.

-Fourth, the fear that his soldiers have against the girl who alone killed 14 owls in the battle last night. Besides that, she is known for killing mass amounts of Pure Ones that cross her path from what happened years ago…

Upon telling a few soldiers of his plans, shock comes to their faces. Obviously from the fourth factor in the list of factors Kludd compiled in his head. You can tell that they are terrified from seeing Autumn wielding her bow and her katana in the middle of their attack. Kludd played observer during that attack, however, he found that she may have a weakness, which is when she is tied up or held against her will, she'll be rendered harmless, except for the ability to head-butt you.

"You want to kidnap _that_ owl?!" one of the soldiers asks with shock

"Didn't you just hear me?!" Kludd snaps with some anger, "We are going to kidnap Autumn Rose Kin and make sure she doesn't kill us in the process. Glaux, you all need to clean out your ear-slits."

"But… But… Milord, she is a very, very dangerous owl. I heard she could down a whole army of Pure Ones! Just think what she'll do to a group, milord." Another soldier exclaims

"Oh for sprink sake…" Kludd impatiently exclaims as his wing is on his forehead "That is why we get her when she is asleep and unarmed."

"But she knows AMMA. She can knock us down with a simple hit." A third soldier whines nervously

"For sprink sake!" Kludd fumes as he has had quite enough of the complaints "We are going to kidnap her or I swear to Glaux you three owls alone will be flying 1600 laps around St. Aegolius." He then takes a step forward and turns his head as he commands "Now come on!"

Kludd takes off and the group of uneasy soldiers follow. They would have every right to be afraid. Considering her knowledge of weapons and her exceptional fighting skills, she could easily down them all and that is what these soldiers are quaking about. Over the years, they may face countless enemies, like the Guardians, but some enemies are worth fearing in their case. Sure, they may be the evil in which plaques the shadows of the night, but when it comes to owls like Autumn Rose Kin, somewhat exiled Princess of Ambala, they are just a bunch of owlets in battle claws.

Meanwhile in the Tyto Resistance Base, Rosewood, Sienne gets word that Ramaxon crossed the border into Ambala and that he isn't coming back. With a heavy sigh, she then says she is taking charge. As the hours pass, the base does prepare for an assault if needed against the Pure One invaders. Soren seems distracted as he still thinks that the inevitable is true, his brother became the new Pure One High Tyto. Besides that, he remains slightly intrigued about the fact that Rosewood, this community, has been fighting with the Pure Ones for years, when where he lived, there was no sign of Pure Ones or anything to do with them. Over dinner, while Sienne is talking with her long-time friend, Autumn, in French no less a language they both understand, Soren interrupts and decides to ask why this is.

"I hate to interrupt you both, but I would like to ask something, Senator." Soren says, interrupting the conversation

"Maybe we can continue this discussion later." Sienne says before turning to face Soren "What is it, young'un?"

"I lived in Tyto my whole life, pretty much, but, I had not heard of all this battling going on. Why is there fighting going on here, but, everywhere else in the forest is normal?" Soren asks

"Rosewood was founded by the overthrown Charid monarchs, since that…" Sienne says before she pauses for a moment and then continues "The Pure Ones have been fighting for this boarder for many years to try to take over this kingdom. Rosewood is a thriving community and being a _resistance_ community, we have the owls needed to combat them. Explaining why the more southern areas are more peaceful."

"Then, why did Ramaxon ask for our help?" Soren asks

"Since he overthrew my niece, owls have been withdrawing left and right. He is a terrible leader and a traitor both sides of the fight. We only have maybe about a hundred or so on our side since two years ago. He had thought he could get the Guardians to bail him out, but, I guess that he is too much of a coward to clean up the mess he made, even with assistance." Sienne sadly sighs over how the resistance that she and the deceased Charid monarchs founded to keep the kingdom safe has become into ruin

Sienne shows the Guardian owls to their sleeping quarters she had allocated for them. As Rosewood is a whole community, practically the capitol of Tyto Forest, the area covers from the palace upstream the river nearby down past the resistance base for a fair bit. The area covers more than 80km of the northern border of Tyto Forest, a lot of space indeed. After that battle today, it seems that they would need to fortify Rosewood for all they've got, since they have only more than a hundred in the resistance. Having the few Guardian owls is an advantage somewhat though.

Within one of the allocated hollows, Autumn is playing with her bow by the window of the hollow. As she doesn't think that the Pure Ones are quite done yet, she wants to be prepared for what comes. Since being born a royal, among all things she is a target of the Pure Ones. Since she is the reason as to why Ambala remains under Kin family rule, they would want her dead for more reasons than her status. Ezylryb takes a slight heed of Autumn's little tinkering session with her prised bow and rolls his eyes.

"They aren't going to attack when it is merely daybreak now." Ezylryb consoles the worried female

"I can't be too careful. You know by now that they want me dead because I managed to hold my own and bloody as hagsmire stop them from taking Ambala by force of the arranged marriage." Autumn replies with some dread in her voice

"The resistance will keep their eyes peeled over the day. Besides, I'm not about to let a let a bunch of pea-brain Pure Ones hurt you." Ezylryb says as he walks over and takes her wing "Not after we won our fight. I mean, we spent 10 years getting you out if the arranged marriage and 7 of those years…"

Autumn places down her bow as she returns a nervous, but appreciative smile "Seven of those years spent in each other's presence, as lovers if you may call it, though we were only like boyfriend and girlfriend. You know, I wouldn't know what to do with you protecting me."

Ezylryb chuckles, holds her close, and kisses her forehead "If anything, never think the worst. Now, it's time for bed. No more playing with your bow."

Autumn rolls her eyes, places the bow down, and kicks her dagger under the bed. It isn't her fault she is so… worried. She was ambushed in Tyto Forest years ago and she was brutally bashed by the Pure Ones. Besides that, her parents were killed by Pure Ones and if they didn't attack Ambala that night, nor any night, she wouldn't have a horrible memory on her mind.

Northern Tyto Forest, more importantly, Rosewood has been at siege since many years ago. The drastic effect because of the fighting leaves most of North Tyto uninhabited. There have been many a fight since it all started. As Senator Sienne is practically the only living founder of Tyto Resistance, she is the one who knows of all that has transpired in the past. It is with a heavy heart that she lets Ramaxon lead the resistance when he doesn't know anything. She barely thinks he is adequate of anything, even taking care of himself.

Sienne often thinks that the UKO should send the OWER to arrest Ramaxon Pettit. He has committed crimes against the standards set by the UKO, enforced by the Owl World Elite Resistance, As their main job besides keeping peace is making more rules to avoid corruption, aristocratic wars, and in the exceptions of Rosewood, Tyto Forest and Kuneer, who have Prime Ministers, to make sure that their leaders aren't overthrown. Sadly, her niece was overthrown as leader of the resistance when Sienne herself was going to teach her a few things to take over as Prime Minister of Tyto Forest.

As Kludd flies to Rosewood, he thinks to himself that he'd rather be careful as to sneaking in and out of the resistance community. He approaches the community limit of Rosewood and there are guards flying around the perimeters. Most Pure Ones think that going anywhere near Rosewood is a death wish, especially seeing what they can do to them and also seeing what happened to their general. Kludd, however, cares not of the risks, as the reward will be ever so rewarding. Within some quick timing, they fly into the base as the resistance members change their post. Flying to their main base is easy, but yet hard. They lie low, flying by the edge of the river until reaching the cleared area around the resistance base and they pause.

"The Resistance Base. Glaumora knows that we fought here hours ago, but within the tree, we shall get the bait for my little trap for Soren." Kludd darkly says as they stare upon the base

"There are guards everywhere, my lord." One soldier whines once again "How the hagsmire do you suppose we are going to kidnap the girl?"

"For sprink sake..." Kludd exclaims as he flies ahead to the tree and hides in the shadow cast "Come on, you yeepish owlets!"

The soldiers follow as Kludd takes off looking for the Princess of Ambala and where is sleeping. Sure, Kludd is a tad tired himself, but there is an opportunity to make something of this battle and of the luck that Soren came to Northern Tyto Forest. All he needs is something to use as bait so he will not refuse the ransom.

Upon arriving to where Autumn sleeps, standing outside the window, he sees that she is asleep, under the wing of her fiancé. the hood of her cape lowered beside her head. And her crown on the floor. Kludd gently opens the window of the room, which makes a slight creaking nose. He opens it a bit and Autumn starts to stir. He then opens it suddenly before it could even make a single creak on its hinges.

"Alright. On the count of three, grab her." Kludd instructs his followers in a hushed tone "One…" Autumn slightly stirs as Kludd whispers "Two…" They all get ready for whatever she does, especially if she paralyses them or worse… "Three!"

They grab the small sized spotted owl her by the wings and she wakes up suddenly as she struggles against them to try to get her dagger. She is about to yell when they gag her by tying her beak. They get rope and they tie it around her wings. She continues to struggle as Kludd has enough and picks up Autumn's bow and wacks her hard over the head, knocking her unconscious. Kludd leaves a scroll by Soren's window, with one of the necklace of the Princess tied to it, as they carry the unconscious princess away.

"_We have the bait for the trap__." _Kludd thinks to himself _"Now, we will have to wait…"_

_Sonic Rush inspired the kidnapping, when Cream goes missing during the Zone 7 boss battle as Blaze against Sonic. When everyone is distracted with something, which in this case is sleep, is when they do the deed._


	5. Part 5: More than Meets the Eye

_This hostage situation was influenced from when Blaze has to rescue Cream in Sonic Rush. The situation about the ransom will be like in the game (where Blaze tells Sonic and Tails that she has to go alone after that duel); however, it will be different in how that scene ends._

Part 5: More Than Meets the Eye

By nightfall, Ezylryb is sleeping when he awakes suddenly when he doesn't sense Autumn's presence, being that he cannot feel her soft feathers against his nor detect the faint small of lavender perfume. Upon waking, everything looks undisturbed.

"Autumn?" Ezylryb says as he looks around

Meanwhile, in the Pure One Camp, tied to a tree and guarded by two soldiers, Autumn remains. Her hood put up over her head and her red beaded crown over her head and the little heart-shaped gem in the middle of her forehead, right between her eyes. She is still unconscious from Kludd hitting her over the head with her bow. She poses a threat; however, she makes a good hostage for the ransom that won't be refused.

Autumn remains with her head bowed, her eyes closed. Not before feeling as if she had heard the voice of her fiancé from far away she utters "Ezylryb…"

She then looks at her surroundings, it is dark, of course and she is in the middle of the forest. She is bound to a tree. Her head is pounding and she doesn't know why. She is about to ask where she is before she hears something.

"Well. It's about time that you woke up." A voice says

She blinks her eyes and then sees the owl in front of her, wearing a helm that is all so familiar to any of the owls living in the Great Tree. However, the owl wearing it is defiantly different to the one they knew to be the owner of the helm. She slightly sees the burnt half of his face under the helm and there are two brown eyes staring at her.

"Who are you?" Autumn asks in wonder "Why did you…"

"I am Metalbeak. Lord High Tyto of the Pure Ones and ruler of St. Aegolius." Kludd announces to the spotted owl who stares at him with her hazel brown eyes examining his every detail before he says, "Remind me again who you are… Oh wait; you are Autumn Rose Kin, blasted Princess of Ambala who, by yourself, downed 14 of my soldiers last night."

"So… You are the owl that is causing all the trouble and became the one Ramaxon called 'the new Metalbeak'?" Autumn asks with a raised brow "You are much weaker and younger than I expected."

"Well, I could say that about you, so called "Warrior Princess". You're that owl that stopped our former leader and our associates from taking over Ambala. You're only the size of an owlet for one that strikes fear into the hearts of my soldiers." Kludd sneers

"Don't bother, Metalbeak, dear. She may be the same age as me, but she is merely an owlet in adult feathers." Nyra says as she comes by his side

"Oh, it is _nice_ to see you again, Nyra." Autumn sarcastically remarks "One husband later and you are already kissing up to the next leader."

"Shut it, Kin. You are just trouble for what you are worth." Nyra growls as she takes a step forward, only to be stopped from hitting her by Kludd's outstretched wing

"Nyra, stand down. Go and see if the enemy of mine decided to show up." Kludd orders to the white barn owl

"Yes, my king." Nyra replies, but with some disappointment in her mannerisms as she turns and walks off

"When my betrothed and the Band realise I've been kidnapped, they'll march here and take you all out. Glaux knows that your soldiers are weaker since the defeat of your last High Tyto." Autumn forewarns

"Oh, I am so scared." Kludd sarcastically sneers "I'm not afraid of you, nor anyone of the damn cohorts you may have become friends with." He then places his talons on her cheeks, squeezing them, "You listen here, little woman, you are the ransom of my favour and I intend to keep you alive until we rendezvous with the enemy. To keep you alive, you have to SHUT UP! UNDERSTAND?!" Kludd then asks

Autumn then nods and he lets go of her cheeks. As he walks to the door, he catches another glimpse of his prisoner.

"_How the hagsmire can she scare my soldiers? How the hagsmire could anyone love an owl like __**her**__? She is mouthier than any owls I have ever seen or met." Kludd thinks to himself as he walks away_

Left alone bound to a tree, Autumn is trying to get herself loose, however, with the rope constricting her tighter than any of the hugs she gives sometimes, especially when worried, she sees no way of escaping. She doesn't have her dagger to attempt to free herself by cutting the tight bounds and she can't even move her claws to use her sharp, recently manicured talons to try and cut herself loose.

"_Oh hagsmire, they thought everything though. I can't get myself out of this mess this time. Ezylryb, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, if anyone of you could hear me, which could never be possible, come quickly before this young Tyto Alba Metalbeak doppelganger decides to end my life…" Autumn thinks to herself as a tear falls from her hazel brown eyes_

As the Band, excluding Soren as he still isn't up for some reason, are at breakfast, Ezylryb flies down in a tizzy. Since awaking to find Autumn gone, worry fells the screech owl's mind as the past has been unkind to Autumn and if the new leader knows of how Autumn stopped the original Metalbeak and Allomere from taking over Ambala by using her arranged marriage to their will, she might be executed.

"Have any of you seen Autumn?" Ezylryb asks

"Not since dawn, sir." Twilight replies

"Why?" Digger asks "I didn't think Princesses are allowed on walkabout."

"That is what I am worried about, lad. She would never wander off like this when she knows that Pure Ones are about." Ezylryb replies "If anything she has a slight phobia against them."

"Wouldn't she have her dagger on her? That is what usually happens when she is about" Gylfie asks

Ezylryb places Autumn's encased dagger, a silver beautifully designed dagger, which has an orange gemstone in the centre of the handle, in front of the owls as he says "I found it on the floor. She also never leaves without it."

"Autumn was kidnapped!" Soren yells as he lands near the owls in a hurry

"What?" The four other owls ask as they turn and face the barn owl

"I found this scroll on my windowsill. Also, this was tied to it." Soren explains as he places the necklace, an ornate silver heart locket on the end of a silver chain, on the table beside the dagger. The locket has been forced open, and inside there is a small portrait of two owls. "I read the scroll and they kidnapped her. Except the last part is um…"

"Give me the damn scroll!" Ezylryb demands, which causes to stare at him with shock before he clears his throat and composes himself, feeling slightly embarrassed as he usually never admits he goes bizerk when Autumn is in trouble "It is one thing for them to mess with an owl kingdom, but it is another when they plan regicide."

"_To whom may it concern,_

_I have kidnapped the Princess of Ambala, for many a reason. First, she has done many a crime against us and second, she is the one thing that will gain the attention._

_I am ransoming Autumn Rose for one thing and one thing only. –That Soren come to the waterfall by midnight sharp to fight me, __**alone**__. If anyone else comes, she will be executed with hurry, upon seeing the other owls of who may had come to her aid. I will be waiting by the waterfall at the end of this river._

_If Soren fails to come, Autumn will not be spared and she will die by my talons for all she has done to us and all she stopped us from gaining. If anyone cares about this brat, you'd better show or I will make her meet her maker. Besides, I can hear the tears falling from her eyes. She may had escaped death last time, but as Glaux as my witness, she will die __**this**__ time._

_I'll be waiting, Soren._

_-Metalbeak"_

"They've got Autumn…" Ezylryb utters "Oh hagsmire! Allomere's damn attempt to claim Ambala has resurfaced…"

"What exactly did she do, sir?" Gylfie asks "How could Allomere have part in this when he is dead?"

"Autumn stopped the Pure Ones from taking Ambala over. She was married to the traitor since she was sixteen until two years ago and she was a mere pawn in the game of chess that resided. Autumn held strong and that whole ordeal is why she fears the Pure Ones as much as she wants to kill them." Ezylryb explains before a sad sigh "Now she is in trouble and I can't do anything."

"The only way we can save her is if I fight that Metalbeak owl." Soren sighs

"We're coming too. We're not about to let you anywhere near that owl by yourself." Gylfie says as she looks to Twilight and Digger "Right, boys?"

"Of course. We aren't about to let you go alone." Twilight replies to what the elf owl said

"I appreciate it, but… The Metalbeak said I have to go alone. I mean, I have to comply, even if it might be a trap." Soren says as he has to act like the raincloud "I mean, she will be killed either way and I can sorta understand how much she means to Ezylryb. I mean, I would fight to the ends of the earth for Otulissa."

"_I sure wouldn't fight for her. Autumn yes, her, no."_ Gylfie says under her breath

"Just let me do this." Soren says as he turns away

The four other owls watch as Soren flies off to go and rendezvous with however this new Metalbeak is. The rest of the Band watch as Soren takes off. They would want to go too, especially if it is a trap, and that leader of theirs had brought all of his soldiers, did against the ransom, and already killed Autumn.

"I think that Miss Autumn will be alright, besides, she is little enough to squeeze though the bars of a cage." Digger consoles

They hear no answer.

"Master Ezylryb?" Gylfie asks

"Where'd he go?" Digger asks as they look around

"Alone or not, I am going to get my fiancée or by Glaux there will be more dead owls than a war." Ezylryb says as he wears his helm and battle claws

"Wait… What?!" The three other owls exclaim

"You can stay here and do nothing while your brother-in-arms is being lead into a trap or come with." Ezylryb says as he walks onto the branch in front of the three remaining members of the band "Sienne! Hurry up with your battalions. This is a dire emergency!"

"Alright, troops move out." Sienne orders from nearby as they turn their heads and see the dark brown barn owl commanding her troops "Our mission is to follow that young Guardian, Soren, and hide in the trees and make sure that the Pure Ones don't see us. This is where our stealth training comes in handy, people."

With a shrug, Sienne, Tyto Resistance and the four remaining Guardian Owls follow Soren to where the rendezvous point is, by the waterfall.

All the while Kludd is having his soldiers drag Autumn by the ropes he tied around her as they have already arrived at the rendezvous point. It is almost midnight as Soren is coming. She keeps trying to escape, struggling ad barely moving when they force her to take some steps.

"Where the hagsmire is he?" Kludd impatiently growls "Glaux, I wouldn't be surprised if that dreamer doesn't understand what a ransom is."

"Wow, temper, temper, young Metalbeak. You are more infuriated than anyone I have ever seen with that helm on their head. Which is you and the other guy. What was his name Nyra? Surtr?" Autumn rudely and disrespectfully utters as she chuckles

"You shut your trap!" Kludd yells back and answers for Nyra "I wonder how you have lived this long without me killing you!"

Autumn lets out a frightened squeak, before she hears wing beats and she looks up. Soren has arrived and not a moment too soon. It is almost midnight. Autumn breathes a sigh of relief as Soren lands. Except, she has some worry as he is alone. Nyra takes a tight hold on the small spotted owl female with her wing over her and a dagger to her neck. Kludd remains acting casual as he stares upon the face of his adversary, once brother.

As for Soren, he looks upon the owl who wears the helm of Metalbeak. Something about this owl reminds him of someone. As earlier he thought his brother, Kludd was the new Metalbeak, however, upon looking at this owl, some of his feathers on his chest have a little bit of a burnt appearance and also half of his face is a dark colour, like charred wood. He then looks to Autumn and sees the worry and dread in her eyes. You can tell that she is frightened and worried for her life, hoping that she is released soon.

"Looks like he turned up, my king." Nyra says to her leader owl, breaking the silence

"What do you want to fight me for? Whoever you are, you have no right to kidnap a woman of how you possibly know is a born regal of Ambala, no less a member of the Guardian Parliament and one of the rybs of the Great Tree." Soren asks with malice in his voice

"Well, well, since when would you have any respects? Oh wait; you _are_ one of them anyway. One of those bastards of who think you are the defenders of a world soon to be ruled by Tytos. A lower species lover. A Guardian." The Metalbeak hisses

"That will never happen for we will always defeat you Pure Ones." Soren snaps as he turns to look at Autumn and asks "Miss Autumn, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Soren. Just a little tied up." Autumn quips, while still being held captive

"Whoever you are, I will not fight you until I see her grace released and you get the hagsmire out of Tyto Forest. This is my homeland, my birthplace and I am willing to protect both it and a ryb of the Great Tree from owls like you." Soren demands

"Did you just hear what he said, Metalbeak dear?" Nyra asks, slightly offended by what Soren is saying "'Owls like us?'"

"I heard loud and clear Nyra. Owls like me you say? Owls like me are the owls in which will rule this world. Besides, you are a Tyto too and yet you are following beliefs made by owls of the lower species. Owls like this woman that Nyra has the dagger ready to make a martyr out of." The Metalbeak replies with offence and anger "Besides, I have a little score to settle with you anyway. Besides dealing with the tiny one-owl resistance who stopped us from conquering Ambala."

"What do you mean? I haven't met you in my life!" Soren asks

The scarred barn owl darkly chuckles "Never met me? Do you know who I am?"

"I know you are the new Metalbeak, High Tyto of the Pure Ones." Soren replies

"Oh really now… You don't remember me, _brother_?" The Metalbeak replies

"No…" Soren utters upon hearing the word 'brother' uttered from the beak of the scarred owl wearing the mask "It can't be…"

Up in the trees and out of earshot, Ezylryb is looking upon this scene as he lies in wait. He hops from tree to tree, with the dagger of Autumn in his beak. He is slightly closer as he takes the dagger out of his mouth. Tis strange how an owl like Ezylryb, a pacifist, can be quite the fighter. Besides all of that, it seems that there is a little secret behind the strangeness of the moment, which involves the outburst earlier and this sudden dexterity and holding a dagger of all things in his mouth.

"One false move and that Metalbeak wanna-be and the white wench is dead." Ezylryb whispers to himself

He looks at his dagger and it has Autumn Rose inscribed into the blade. He then sees a slight light being reflected off something and looks over to see Sienne reflecting the moonlight off her sword. She is with her resistance in the surrounding trees on the other riverbank. Since moments ago, Sienne, The Band and Ezylryb split up to take different sides. The band are on the ground sneaking alongside the trees. Ezylryb holds up the blade to the light and signals Sienne back. Who returns a nod and then turns to speak to her troops.

Back at the scene of the rendezvous between Soren and the Pure One leaders, Soren feels weak in his knees as the owl wearing the dark mask over his face takes stance.

"It can't be…" Soren says as he hesitantly take stance

The scarred owl attempts to hit Soren, but Soren evades by jumping backward. Soren remains shaken by thought that start to occur in his mind as to who this owl is. Soren dodges swipes from the Metalbeak's claws. Autumn and Nyra watch from the background as the attacks are being carefully dodged.

"Kill him, my king!" Nyra shouts

"Soren! Keep dodging his attacks. Throw a punch once in a while!" Autumn shouts before Nyra holds the dagger closer to her neck "Just don't end up a gory mess!"

The new Metalbeak finally gets a hit on Soren, uppercutting him and hitting him in the chest. Autumn grimaces while Nyra smiles deviously. Soren then decides that he and Autumn too, will be killed if he doesn't do something. Soren attacks by kicking him, while dodging a hit from his wing by ducking under. However, the opponent throws a couple punches, which Soren didn't have time to evade and spin-kicks his head, dropping him to the ground.

"You are still weak, still a dreamer. You may have actually thrown a punch, but it will take a lot more to down me." The barn owl Metalbeak says as he gets closer to Soren

Soren waits until he gets closer and then uppercuts him, dropping the scarred barn owl to the ground and with the force of that one blow, his helm was forced off his head. Autumn, Nyra and even the owls hiding in the trees are shocked as the owl staggers to get up. Soren picks himself up. He then sees who his knees feel weak as under the mask…. His fears are true…

"Kludd?" Soren shyly asks "No, it can't be… You're alive?"

Kludd picks himself off the ground and turns to face Soren. The feathers on his face are dark, like the ashes left after a fire. Like the clouds in a storm. His brown eyes full of hate as they glare at Soren. Autumn is blinking her eyes and she is quite shocked herself. As far as everyone knew, Kludd died the night of the fight. However, this is more false than the beliefs of the Pure Ones.

"Well, well. Little brother finally worked it out." Kludd darkly chuckles "I guess you are smarter than I give you credit for."

"Kludd, I am so happy that you are alive…" Soren says before his relieved smile turns into a cold and betrayed glare, "But, why are you the leader of the Pure Ones!"

"I could ask why you are a Guardian." Kludd sneers

Sneaking around while they are all distracted with the fight, Ezylryb is coming close to saving Autumn himself. As Soren and Kludd circle each other, Autumn hears something and looks up. She sees Ezylryb; she is surprised, relieved, and teary eyed. She says that she can handle herself, but there are times where she cannot win. Times where she cannot hold her own and find a way to escape danger.

"Kludd, why are you doing this?" Soren asks "Kidnapping a Princess? Attacking the same kingdom we grew up in, where we were born? Why are you doing all of this?"

"You ask why? You are so naïve, such a dreamer. Unable to comprehend with real life as you are just stuck in your little dream of being a Guardian of Ga'Hoole. It has been a while since we had seen each other, especially when we were in the burning forest." Kludd scoffs as he tries to attack his brother, who evades his attack

"At least he is doing something right, not attacking kingdoms, kidnapping owlets and most of all ruling a bunch of spiciest, usurpers of thrones and murderers." Autumn growls

"Just shut up already." Nyra agitatedly complains while holding the dagger close to her neck

Kludd places the helm back on his head as he takes stance to fight again. Soren himself doesn't want to fight his brother. With tensions rising, Nyra's patience being tried by Autumn being her second nature of being bitchy and cheeky some things just couldn't get worse.

Kludd has a dark smile on his face as he gives off the impression that he is the predator and Soren is the unfortunate animal, which is the prey. About to be victim of the anger and the victim of the vengeance since that night and also for all these years of hate between them. Soren doesn't really know what to do as he keeps dodging his attacks. Autumn shares the same uncertainty as she doesn't think that Nyra is going to let go soon.

Without knowing what hit her, Nyra is taken down by Ezylryb, letting Autumn go in the process as they have a petty squabble of slaps and claws. Kludd turns around when he sees this and one deduction comes to mind…

"It's an ambush!" Kludd exclaims with anger and shock "Pure Ones attack!"

The forces on each side emerge from hiding in the trees and they prepare to strike when they are facing each other on the opposite sides of the river. Sienne standing at the head of the group of resistance owls while a Lieutenant is at the head of the Pure One side. As everyone is distracted and Autumn is trying to get up, except she is still tied up, Kludd grabs her and places his dagger to her neck.

"Let her go, Kludd!" Soren demands

"Kludd?!" Everyone except the Pure Ones, Nyra, and resistance owls exclaim

"It's a long story, indeed of how I have come here; however, I want two things, Tyto Forest, especially Rosewood, and also Soren to die." Kludd replies with a sinister stare as he takes steps backward near the waterfall

"What are you doing Kludd?" Nyra asks

"Planning my next move, damn it!" Kludd snaps

"You let Autumn go and… and… I'll surrender. I don't want her getting hurt since this has nothing to do with her. She is innocent." Soren replies

Suddenly, as Kludd is thinking over the decision, Autumn trips him, attempting to free herself, however, Kludd has a hold of her by the ropes and as they were nearing the edge of the waterfall the two owls fall into the river and then over the falls.

"Autumn/Kludd!" The owls of either sides scream as the two owls fall off the edge

Autumn's deafening scream is heard as she plunges over the raging waters; being held by the claw of the owl that was revealed as Soren's presumed dead brother. You think you would be crazy to fall over a waterfall, but Ezylryb goes after , which is slightly shocking as it is one thing to be falling off a waterfall, but Kludd is there to take her with him if he plunges into the water below. Soren and Nyra too are following, Nyra wanting to rescue the owl she holds dear and was there for her in a time of great sadness in her heart. She doesn't want to lose him like how Ezylryb doesn't want to lose Autumn. Soren is trying to help both parties, but Nyra throws both of the owls back. As they fall, Kludd's helm, the dark helm that belonged to their former leader and his girlfriend's late husband, came off as they fall. Soren tries to help Autumn again and Nyra throws him aside.

"Stay away, you traitor!" Nyra screeches

"Shut up, you wretch." Soren furiously replies as he throws her away

Nyra crashes into a nearby tree, but as Soren comes closer, Kludd grabs his wing and he has a dark look in his eyes, as they are the colour of dark red. Within a matter of moments, they hit the waters below the falls with a massive splash. Owls are gathered to see what is going on at the top of the falls. For a few moments, no one resurfaces. There is no movement whatsoever and all parties are worried. There are bubbles, but no movements. In addition, owls cannot swim. Kludd resurfaces and he is trying to stay afloat, beating his wings frantically.

"Kludd!" Nyra yells

She then swoops down and grabs Kludd, pulling him out of the water onto the riverbank. He then lies there breathing frantically and Nyra is checking to see if he is alright.

The rest of the band, Sienne and her resistance looking down, as they don't see Autumn, Ezylryb or Soren. Thoughts start to come to the worst. There are rocks at the bottom of the falls. Thought may have turned to that Kludd or even the falls has killed the three of them. Some think worse, Kludd killed them. Thoughts are put to rest when Soren and Ezylryb resurface, with an unconscious Autumn being supported by the pair. They are fighting to stay afloat amongst the strong current and the fact owls can't swim is one of the worse factors. Gylfie, Digger, Twilight and also Sienne and some members of the resistance help them out of the water as they are soaking wet and gasping for air.

"Are you all ok?" Sienne asks as she alights gently near the owls before she yells orders in Tura to members of her resistance.

"Fine, Madame Commander Sienne." Soren replies as he gasps for air and coughs as a blanket is placed on him "Oh good Glaux… I'm never doing that again. No wonder owls don't swim…"

"Autumn, are you alright? Answer me, please." Ezylryb says as he shakes the soaking wet and unconscious fairly small Spotted Owl as she has blood coming from a gash on her head. He holds her in his wings as he is getting a little frightened if Kludd had killed her without them knowing.

"Holy racdrops? Is she alright?" Sienne asks, seeing Autumn's gash on her head bleeding out and that she is unconscious

"She hit her head on the rocks, Senator. But, I think Kludd did something else." Ezylryb replies as he wipes away the blood. He examines her neck, however, there are no claw marks. Autumn is coughing as she comes to. Ezylryb then silently breathes a sigh of relief.

On the other side of the riverbank, Kludd is dripping wet and shivering. He has lost his helm, his dignity and most of all he almost killed himself in this run of the moment chance to kill his brother and the two stowaways of his plan, both of them enemies of their fraction for reasons worthy of vengeance. Nyra holds him close, to prevent hypothermia.

"This isn't over!" Kludd yells from the other side of the riverbank to try and have some dignity from what transpired "I'll be back and as Glaux as my witness it will be all of you, everyone, even the Guardians of Ga'Hoole and their monarchs begging for mercy from us."

Nyra walks off with the dripping wet owl, still shaken from what transpires moments ago. She thought he would have died when he didn't resurface. To lose yet another owl focused on revenge on the Guardians, to lose another loved one would just be hagsmire for this owl of snow-white colour.

"Pure Ones, fall back!" Nyra orders as she breathes a heavy sigh "We have been defeated." She then leads Kludd off as she whispers to him "Come on, let's go home."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bank, they watch as they immediately depart Tyto Forest. Sienne calls victory as she tells the resistance members that they can party for all she cares. Autumn slowly opens her eyes and she is slightly shivering because of the wind and also from obviously being soaking wet. As Sienne directs a healing squad to assist.

"Are you alright?" Ezylryb asks the female he holds in his wings

"My head hurts, I have blood on my head and I am feeling faint..." Autumn softly replies as he cuts the ropes off and then takes off her dripping wet cape "…Other than that, I guess it is yet another night within my duties as a Guardian."

"Yeah, you are losing a fair bit of blood there." Ezylryb says as she is being placed gently in a carrier with a blanket placed over her body. They place a piece of cloth on top of it to help stop the bleeding.

Autumn places her wing on his face as she cresses it. They then take her off to be treated by the medical staff of the resistance with urgency. Sienne is barking orders in different languages left and right, to half of the members that knew they needed to take care of things, as she wants things sorted. She wants soldiers to make sure they stay out of Rosewood airspace or they will go to war with them.

Nyra and Kludd are flying away from Rosewood with humiliation of what just transpired. Kludd is lagging behind a bit and Nyra is hoping that they can just get the hagsmire away from that place. She just wants to get away. Kludd is quite peeved that she called a retreat, but he can't turn back now. He is missing his helm, almost killed himself and if he turned back and started an attack now, he would be sure to be slaughtered, especially from outraged Resistance members and the three other members of the band.

"I'm sorry, Kludd, but we would have been killed if they decided to attack." Nyra consoles

Kludd doesn't respond as he is trying to keep up, but with having wet feathers, it seems a struggle within itself.


	6. Part 6: Accepting Defeat

_A quick thanks to my friend, Shen's General, for helping me with Scene 3 of this Part of the story. Writers block sucks to be honest and I had read and re-read that one scene over and over… It is like studying Macbeth again (though it was fairly interesting, but yet it got redundant…)._

_Anyway…_

Part 6: Accepting Defeat

The weather has not been kind to the Pure Ones when they hastily retreat to St. Aegolius. Nyra says that if she was more aware of the damn Screech Owl who had took her down and released Autumn, Kludd and Soren would have just fought to the death and disposed of the Ambalan Princess by throwing her off the waterfall or just executed her with the blade. The whole flight back to their kingdom, which the Pure Ones had claimed to be a kingdom, Kludd remains ruing and also silent. Nyra remains worried, as he hasn't spoken since forewarning the owls who oppose them, the six Guardian owls especially. Nyra remains also worried that he'd hate her for calling the retreat, even though she is correct in assuming that they would have been destroyed if they stayed put.

Kludd and Nyra arrive in St. Aegolius. Elanore is standing at the northern gates as the battalion returns. Her limp has corrected, as she had a sprain, but with two nights rest, it corrected.

"How did it go?" Elanore asks before she is shocked of what she sees, besides Kludd without his helm. Not a very good sight to see…

"I don't want to talk about it…" Kludd shamefully replies before a loud and echoing sneeze. "…Lady Elanore."

Kludd looks horrible in her eyes. He looks slightly paler than normal, looking worse than the weather as it has started showering upon the canyon lands that they call their kingdom. He is without the helm the belonged to their former king, which is what else made him lose his dignity. She may not know what happened in Rosewood, but she guesses that something bad happened. Knowing of how brutal Rosewood and the Tyto Resistance are, they could have almost lost their lives for all she knows. She may have come home from Rosewood, but she often regrets that, even though she can't change the fact.

"Come on, dear." Nyra caringly utters as she helps the cold, slightly damp still owl she calls her loved one into the Pure One Base through the gates. She then stops halfway across the courtyard and turns her head back to her 14-year-old general, "I'll explain later, Elanore, alright. It pains us, me, right now."

Back in Rosewood, the night is beginning to end. The night sky is getting lighter and the stars are fading little by little. The sky is turning greyish-blue the tops of the many few mountains and rolling hills are lit up. After drying off and being checked over for injuries, Ezylryb remains by the room of which they placed Autumn in. He hasn't heard from them for over an hour and he is worried, but not worried at the same time. Autumn is a fighter, which is a title created between them and also the Inner Circle of Ga'Hoole given for owls that can pull through, even in tough occasions. Many a few times, she has proved herself a fighter. if she is able to hold on when the darkest days of her battle for freedom, she is able to do anything.

Soren decides to see how things are, as Sienne has asked for some help in making sure the perimeters are secure and she asked if the non-soaked members of the Guardian group could help out. He also was thinking over in the hour that has passed since this near-death experience, he didn't know his fears were true until he pulled that uppercut and the helm came flying off like rock from a slingshot.

Something Soren has realised is that Kludd has changed since he last saw him, more than just his looks that is. Back then, he was hateful and his thoughts were influenced by the beliefs of The Pure Ones, but he seemed different upon seeing him again… His attitude is still the same, but his eyes are full of hate, however, he seems to have more hatred and has been twisted into thinking the beliefs of the evil demonic owl god named Mordecai enforced. When they were going over the falls, Kludd was willing to kill himself just to have killed them.

Soren feels like it was somewhat his fault for everything. If he just would have had stopped Kludd from getting closer to the edge of the falls, maybe before finding out that Kludd's now his alter ego is Metalbeak, maybe things would have played out differently. However, as they say, you can't change the course of events.

Ezylryb waits outside the room pacing back and forth. The injury is the least of Ezylryb's and all other worries… However, they have to check for brain damage by doing all sorts of tests, which is why they haven't been out for more than an hour.

As Autumn is a dignitary, no less a princess, from Ambala, besides Search and Rescue and Guardian Training Academy ryb, the recently appointed third in command of Ga'Hoole and a minor member of the Weather Interpretation chaw, she is a very important owl. The worries are the response that this injury will get from two owls and one group. The two owls obviously Boron and also Merissa Kin, Autumn's sister-in-law and Queen of Ambala and the group… none other than The Ambalan Senate.

The Ambalan Royal Senate is merely a bunch of aristocrats, often running for office, who often boss around their monarch/s and are a bunch of haughty jerks. Oh, the many times the Ambalan Senate has been bugging them over the years because they were as arrogant as their former king, Autumn's elder brother, Aaron. They despise them highly in Ga'Hoole.

At least Guardian Parliament is smaller and less… well… bossy and stuck up, though they can have their moments, especially disunity in extreme cases.

"Is Autumn alright?" Soren asks

"They haven't said anything yet, because it is a head injury, they have to do lots of tests." Ezylryb replies before a sad sigh "Ambala will be so pissed off…"

"I could have stopped Kludd from even grabbing her, before going over the falls." Soren says, feeling like it is his fault "I shoulda just beat him within the first moments before I found out that the new Metalbeak is… well… my brother."

"If I know anything, blood is thicker than water." The screech owl mentor says to the young barn owl "That means, however bad your relationship with your brother is, he is still your brother."

"How can you be so sure. If you haven't noticed, Kludd tried to kill me, your fiancée and also drown you along with us when he took Autumn with him over the falls. It was improvised, but honestly, he has become worse over the months… I doubt that he would ever be my brother when he is a… a…" Soren rudely, but truthfully speaks his mind before stalling at the last word

"Soren, do you understand what I am saying or are you just being like all teenagers?" Ezylryb asks before a realisation of what can help "Autumn can explain this better, she had the same problem."

"Same problem? I wouldn't think that they would have allowed a Kin Royal amongst the ranks. As far as I know, Pure Ones only accept Tyto owls. And, correct me if I am wrong, they're Spotted Owls." Soren asks with confusion

The resistance doctor comes out of the room and, being Rosewood, is speaking French to one of the nurses. Owls in Rosewood are known for being multilingual, yes, but their main language besides English and Tura, the ancient Tyto Forest language, is French. Most owls in Rosewood, being almost like a separate part of Tyto Forest, though being on the Northern Boarder of the forest kingdom, have a toned down accent of some sort, most have learned to pronounce things properly without an accent. However, there remain many who don't speak English at all and only speak French.

"How is her grace, the Princess of Ambala?" Ezylryb asks, slightly hoping he doesn't have to speak French as what Autumn said back in parliament is slightly true, he has fallen out of practice

"We managed to patch up her head, Lord Ezylryb. The tests show she is fine and there is no signs of any brain damage, the cut was pretty bad and she lost quite bit of her blood from this one wound alone, however, she is fine. She'll be right to return to Ga'Hoole if she gets enough rest tonight, but she will need a few more nights rest from there on out." The resistance doctor says

They exchange nods and the doctor goes off to explain this news to Sienne, or, as often referred to as Madame Commander around here besides the all-purpose title of Resistance Leader. Soren has a confused look for some reason. Before they enter the room, Soren decides to ask.

"Why did that owl call you by 'Lord Ezylryb'?" Soren asks, slightly confused of this sudden formality and that he would be referred to as a 'Lord'.

"It's a Northern Aristocracy thing. When you are of debutante age, which is about your age, you are given a title of Lord or Lady of whatever family or from the region you hail from. Regardless of that, when you are in the inner circle in Ga'Hoole, it is commonplace to be addressed by that between each other; however, we never use it. I guess Sienne told them to address Autumn and I formally." Ezylryb explains

He opens the door and the Princess is lying on a bed with bandages on the top of her head. She appears to be asleep, breathing calm breaths as her golden shaded eyelids are over her hazel brown eyes. Ezylryb stands by her, Soren too stands there, but by the door, as he would want to see if she would be alright after his brother did. Ezylryb takes her wing gently with his. She slowly opens her eyes and she has a sweet smile on her face. She had to be knocked out so they would be able to stich her head without the agonising pain.

"Hi." Autumn softly says before she quips "Finished panicking like a GTA student before exams yet?"

"You know, I won't know how to explain this." Ezylryb says, "Heck, the Ambala Senate will field day upon hearing this. They're just a bunch of whiney imps though."

Autumn chuckles and rolls her eyes "If the Ambala Senate complains, that I am in "danger as Ga'Hoole is unable to keep me safe under rule one of the edicts", I'll get Merissa to deal with them. Besides, she's their queen and my sister-in-law. The Senate has to follow her order or get hit."

"It's good that you are ok. I was so worried and close to flying off the handle earlier. Yeah… It isn't pretty at all. I haven't held a knife in my beak since before I met you." Ezylryb says before a nervous chuckle

Autumn slightly shakes her head and rolls her eyes with an amused smirk "That is why I called it your 'Lyze' side, dear. I think this started after that fight where things were just horrible… You are chivalrous, my forever knight from the North."

"Um, Miss Autumn." Soren nervously speaks as he walks over from the door to the bed

"What is it, young Soren?" Autumn asks while still in her calm temperament because of the painkillers she was given to ease the pain of her pounding headache and for having stiches.

"I'm sorry that all this happened." He apologetically says with his head hung in shame

"For your brother's actions?" She asks before she giggles and sits up "There is no need to apologise for anything, as it is not you who is in the wrong. If anything, I should be thanking you for trying to help me from the hold of those owls."

"I know, your grace, that it isn't my fault, but… If I just stopped Kludd when I didn't know 'twas him who is under that dark helm, no one would have to get hurt or in trouble with anyone or anything." He says with the shame of his brother's identity looming over him like being haunted by a scroom "And you wouldn't have almost put a bit of a crack in your skull and have a deep cut on your head."

"Never blame yourself for anything that someone else's actions. It is you who you and your actions to be worried about." She sagely replies as she is known to be very wise, though being a young owl herself who is practically only about 11 years older than the downcast Barn Owl that stands before her. "I can relate when it comes to having a corrupt family member. However, you have to remember that you are his brother and under all of his hate, somewhere in his blackened heart, he will always love you."

"I can only hope that, your grace." Soren sadly says to Autumn

"I was only as young as you, maybe even younger, when my brother became the monster he was, killing my former beau in front of me, marrying me off, somewhat exiling me, except for that my brother wasn't a Pure One." Autumn synthesises with a caring smile, masking her hidden pains

"You always can explain these things better than I." Ezylryb sighs with a slight disappointment and jealousy of his betrothed, the Princess of Ambala

"Thank you, but as I recall, you are just as wise as I." Autumn proudly says with a slight giggle "You just cannot explain this as my former life isn't for the faint hearted."

"We'll be returning to Ga'Hoole at nightfall, alright. You get some rest and hopefully we'd be able to to fly home tomorrow night." Ezylryb says to Autumn before a sigh "I don't know what I will say to Boron when I return and tell him that you sustained a head injury and that if Ambala complains that we'll have to deal with their bitch of a senate."

"It ain't the first time I have gotten myself hurt. You just stop worrying." Autumn says before giggling

"I think they have her on some strong painkillers…" Soren quips, while trying not to see the funny side of the Lady of Ga'Hoole and Princess of Ambala slightly off her on head on strong painkillers while Autumn continues to cack herself

"Yep…" Ezylryb blankly says "Oh Glaux… She's going to be like this for a few hours…"

Over in St. Aegolius, Kludd lies on his bed in his bedchamber while audible sniffs are heard within the quiet room, besides the crackling of the flames in the fireplace. His head feels woozy, he is cold and worse yet, he has a runny nose and a bad cough. He has a cold from what happened back in Rosewood and because of the cold weather making him sick on the way home. It is pouring rain outside the windows and training has been moved inside or has been cancelled for the night, however, by now it is two in the morning.

Nyra enters the room with a bowl of hot water and places it down by his bed. It has a strange smell to it, as it has been infused with eucalyptus leaves. Kludd, feeling groggy, sits up and looks at Nyra. Since hours ago, when it became clear that Kludd was sick, from the flight home in the cold and also from having hypothermia earlier. Nyra has been doing everything while he is put to rest, even dealing with the slight problem with rescheduling training as the rain downpours and the visibility is low. Besides having to explain to Elanore what happened (which resulted in her jaw dropping, as she was that shocked Kludd would do that), Nyra has been prepping some home remedies she had learned, especially one Elanore told her.

"Nyra, you cannot believe what I am feeling like right now. I feel like racdrops…" Kludd says before a snotty sniff "But, I can't give up, not when they know that I mean business."

"Elanore says that this will help." Nyra says as she pushes the bowl toward Kludd goes to get a cloth of some sort "She says that it is she heard that it helps clear blocked noses and helps with the breathing and whatnot."

"Nyra, shouldn't you be dealing with the soldiers?" Kludd asks while feeling he has to sneeze

Nyra comes back with a piece of cloth, and she places her white wing against the charred side of his face as she hushes him, like a mother to her crying owlet. Her blue eyes looking into his brown ones with a loving and caring look, like the ones she gives Elanore as she is her surrogate daughter, however, this is more affectionate and loving, as this owl of course is her inomorato, her boyfriend. She wipes off some snot with the hanky that has been left lying around near his bed.

"I have one of the other members of the Inner Circle taking care of things while Elanore has some time to rest. I figure she would need it." Nyra replies in a business tone before he again looks at her caring stare "I want to be here, with you. You almost died just to try and kill Soren and _those_ two. I was so damn scared that you would have died. I can't be losing you like what happened to…" She says before a sad sigh

"Nyra Elisa Katelyn Ann Silvia Purudyn-Anisette, I am practically 18 years old..." He tries to protest before a loud sneeze "…And I am not an owlet. I am now King of the Pure Ones, damn it, and…"

"Kludd Javier Canner, there is no protesting as I am your girlfriend and I love you and you are ill and I would want to make sure you get better." She replies with a sweet smile as she wraps his blanket around his shoulders "I know you want to continue the fight, but you need your rest, my love."

"I love you too, Nyra, but I am not about to be take this defeat sitting down as I am sick with a mere cold." He retorts as he stands, not before feeling too dizzy to stand on his claws and he sits back on his bed

"Kludd, honey, you are really pale in your feathers, my love. You are more white in your feathers than I, and this is my natural colour. You need your rest, my king. Staying up late nights and this cold is nature's way of saying you need to be resting more and stressing less." She says as she runs her wing down his face soothingly

"But Nyra, I didn't want to…" Kludd replies

"We will get to this revenge plot another time, Kludd." Nyra says as she places a small piece of cloth on his head "Right now, just spend half an hour over the steam thing, I'll get some cold medicine from the doctor, some dinner for you to eat and then you will have a lie down and focus on getting better."

"Fine…" Kludd finally surrenders

"Someday we will have them at our mercy, dear, when you get better though. You promise me the world and I will wait when the colour returns to your feathers and until you are walking around again, without feeling like you will throw up because of the dizziness." Nyra says as she continues to gently stroke his face

"I promise, alright." Kludd promises with some disappointment "Besides, I feel dizzy when I get up."

The steam with the eucalyptus helps unblock his nose and gets his breathing a bit better, but he has a terrible cough, a runny nose and he also sneezes a fair bit. Nyra gives him some medicine as she tends to her boyfriend like a sickly owlet, though he is almost coming of age. As the rain continues to fall outside the window, Nyra blames this weather for making Kludd sick, along with being soaking wet and flying though cold winds.

As Kludd falls asleep, pretty much after having his cold meds and something to eat, Nyra places a blanket over him to keep him warm and she kisses his head.

"Goodlight, my love. You just get some sleep, ok." Nyra whispers

In the throne room, young teenage general, Elanore is looking at the view of St. Aegolius. When it rains, it pours. It often is a sight you get transfixed on, watching rain fall from the dark clouds that shroud the heavens above. That it drowns out the little lights known as stars. That the moon is not even there. Lanterns light the area and especially the room. She has a burgundy cape draped over her shoulders, masking the bandages over her wounds that were inflicted nights ago by Ramaxon Pettit and his resistance. There are large puddles in the middle of the courtyard, the downpour itself doesn't seem to be lightening up anytime soon. Often training has to be moved or even cancelled as the rain interferes too much and you could barely see out there, especially being in the canyon lands, where everything looks much the same.

Nyra thinks she is resting, but this fourteen year old remains busy with her duties. She may be a girl, but she is tougher than they think. In her by now fairly short life, being only fourteen years young, she has suffered a fair bit of loss before, especially losing people she holds dear like family, even her family.

The timing of the throne room doors spooks Elanore, as it often spooks anyone as to how loud and sudden the timing is. Nyra then enters and is unaware that the young barn owl is there until looking ahead.

"I thought you were resting, Elanore." Nyra says

"Oh please, it's not every night that our High Tyto almost drowns." Elanore quips before turning serious, "Rosewood are a bunch of toughies and being able to get out of there alive if anything is a blessing."

"Hagsmire, Kludd didn't want to retreat, but if we stayed, they would have killed us." Nyra sighs "Now look at him, he's gotten a nasty cold. Poor darling."

"Things will get better. Besides, someday, everyone, even the Guardians, will be at our mercy, like Kludd said." Elanore says, paraphrasing Kludd's speech Nyra had told her about

Nyra chuckles and pats Elanore on the head "You have enthusiasm and I haven't seen this since a few months ago. After… _that_. Oh how fate has been cruel to us, Elanore. We are just getting by after what happened, now, with Rosewood…"

"Hey, after hearing what I heard, I guess I would be thrilled over how Kludd will take over this world. I will be leaving the army that will destroy Ga'Hoole and take over the other kingdoms." Elanore cheers, "Besides, we'd take over this world soon, right?"

"Hopefully when Kludd gets better, Elanore. Don't get too excited yet." Nyra calmly, but cheerfully says "He'll need time to rest."

"Of course, I'd need some time to heal myself, but I'm a fighter." Elanore replies as she walks past to the door

"Alright, sweetheart, you just have some time off and I'll take care of everything, okay." Nyra says as the doors open for the brown and white teenage barn owl "Just don't worry as everything will be under control."

"Yeah, hopefully." Elanore giggles "Besides, without me doing your chores, I wonder how you will abide."

Elanore takes off out the throne room and the two large doors start to close. Nyra has a slight smirk on her face as she chuckles and rolls her eyes. She then sits on the throne also and looks out onto the view of the rain outside. The rain has started becoming lighter and also the night sky too. She starts seeing little beams of early morning light coming though the dark grey clouds. She can't blame Kludd for falling asleep, they've had a pretty long night.

As the sun starts to rise, she walks past Kludd's bedchamber before looking in and seeing Kludd asleep. Sadly, it sounds like Kludd will need to clear his throat soon in her opinion, as he has a slight snore about his breathing because of phlegm. She then closes the door and walks down the hall to her room at ease, knowing that Kludd will get at least some sleep after that near-death experience tonight.


	7. Part 7: Safe and Sound

Part 7: Safe and Sound

By the next evening, when the sunlight recedes from shining upon the Forest Kingdom of Tyto and the Rosewood Tyto Resistance Community, everything is at peace. As the resistance change their shifts, especially in the watchtowers, patrolling the boarder, the territory and also the base, the moon starts to rise and the nightshift is under way for Rosewood. Madame Commander, Senator Sienne, awakes and she starts her nightly duties as commander. She knows Ramaxon will return when he hears the fights have stopped, however, for now she remains leader.

Autumn is sound asleep still in the infirmary of the resistance base. After the ordeal last night, almost drowning and sustaining a, could have been serious, head injury, it is good she is asleep. She has been kept on some strong painkillers, which have slightly mellowed her out to be giggling like an owlet. She awakes and her head is pounding from last night, she would need her medicine to help heal the wound and ease the intense pain she is feeling. The gash, which is situated above her left eye, has somewhat scabbed over since last night, the stiches are lying over the top of the cut-shaped gash which has been scabbed over by dried blood. The bandage will have to be kept on and replaced while it heals, to make sure the stiches aren't infected by foreign contaminants like dirt.

The door opens and Ezylryb enters carrying her now dry cape, which dried over the day, and beaded crown, along with her locket. He then kisses her cheek and she smiles as she sits up.

"How are you this evening, feeling a bit better?" Ezylryb asks

"Fine. Just got a headache." Autumn replies as she sits up and then sees her locket among the things he has brought her "What's that doing here?"

"What?" he asks as he fiddles with the beads on her beaded crown

"My locket…" she replies as she picks it up

"I thought you were wearing it." He says, baffled of what she means

Autumn admires the silver locket before noticing that it has been forced open "I lost it a while ago, probably years ago when I was ambushed."

She opens the locket gently and there is a slightly aged portrait inside, the colour is slightly faded. Autumn holds it close to her chest and kisses it. Ezylryb comes by her side to view the picture as tears start to fall from her hazel brown eyes. He is slightly surprised himself, as he thought she didn't have any portraits of this, as they were taken from her life when she was a baby.

"Is that…?" Ezylryb asks before falling silent

"King Samuel Kin the Third and Queen Celeste Kin née Signet… Mama and papa." Autumn softly cries as tears fall from her eyes

"You remind me so much of Celeste. Of course, she was my babysitter and years older than me back in the L'aristocratie du Nord (**French for 'The Northern Aristocracy'**). Your mother was a kind and sweet girl. It didn't help that she migrated to Ambala and became a part of their corrupt copy of our aristocracy." Ezylryb says as he holds Autumn close "She was beautiful too and also, she was fairly small, just like you, except she had this sort of greenish hazel eye colour. You must have gotten the brown eyes from your father."

"She died when I was so young… Every time I look upon the portraits of mama and papa… I cry." Autumn whispers as she cries

Ezylryb takes the locket off her, closes it, and places it around the neck of the small spotted owl with tears flowing down her face. Many pains remain in the heart of this young governess and warrior. He knows her heart can only take a few things. Her eyes are always full of tears often, when the pain she feels overwhelms her. Thirteen years of her 26 years of life here sheer agony. The following 10 were worse, but now the year after everything changed, the many months before the battle against the Pure Ones months ago, many months before coming here and those three infant years, she has had nothing but happiness and freedom.

"When we get home, when we get back to the Great Tree, those photos are coming out. I know you have them, and if you cry, I'll wipe away your tears. Besides, we let some things of the past stay there, but some things, we reminisce." Ezylryb says as he places her beautiful cape over her shoulders and places the waratah pin on the front "You ok with that?"

"I guess so… But, there will be more tears." Autumn replies as she wipes her eyes

Ezylryb has a thought as he holds Autumn's beaded crown. One thing that makes her laugh is when he takes putting her crown on her head a little too seriously and it acts like a coronation. The first time he had done this was when she was younger, probably within the first few months of her residence at Ga'Hoole.

"In the name of Glaux, Holy Owl God and Sao, Patron God of Ambala and God of the Stars, I crown you, Autumn Rose Kin, as Princess of Ambala." Ezylryb jokes as he places the crown on her head and fixes her hood

Autumn giggles, as she always loves this one joke, as it is what happened in her coronation when she was age 14. She was crowned as soon as she could drink wine. However, she was wearing a headpiece crown, not a red beaded one. She still has to remain in the infirmary until later when she has a check-up.

Before long, the moon is high, shining brightly as it and the stars illuminate the night's sky. However, in St. Aegolius, the clouds still remain after last morning's rain which down poured. Kludd remains in his bed and Nyra is waiting on him. Elanore is finding this whole situation slightly unnerving, as they could even be attacked by Rosewood, however, she knows since Ramaxon basically made the place go into ruin, they wouldn't want to waste anything if they were to attack,

"Hey, Nyra, how is Lady Brix?" Kludd asks Nyra as she hands him another hanky "I sorta feel like she might be upset still about the other night."

"She is fine, getting better and I am thankful that she is. Poor darling doesn't deserve harsh treatment. She's only young and the months have been as hard on her as they have been on me. Besides, she seems excited since hearing about your plans." Nyra replies

"I can guess so, didn't you say that Metalbeak treated her like his daughter?" He asks, "I mean, she was sorta orphaned because of the Rosewood Siege those years ago and stuff."

She sighs, "Yes, he held her dear to his heart like I do. Oh how I miss him…"

Kludd places his wing on Nyra's shoulder as tears start threating to fall. Kludd kisses her cheek as he holds her close. It pains her to have lost her former husband those months ago. He couldn't imagine how horrible it is to lose the love of your life, but within those few weeks, he understood that she was in pain, emotional no less, and so was he, but physical pain. He was suffering from burns to his body, especially his face and a broken wing. Of course, even in her darkest hours, she cared for Kludd and he cared for her and also their grieving general, Elanore. Now, reminded of those hours during and after the battle in which she had to flee from this base in defeat, reminded of when Kludd came back and what condition he was in, it is like those painstaking nights all over again, except Kludd is only sick this time, no bones broken.

"It'll be alright Nyra, I promise." Kludd soothes as the white barn owl begins to weep

"Why did he have to go, Kludd…" Nyra cries

"I know, I know. It's alright, I'm here, Kludd's here. I'll always be here, Nyra. I always will." He continues to soothe

At the door, Elanore was about to enter, but upon hearing Nyra's tears, she would rather leave them alone. She then walks off down the hall.

Autumn has gotten the all clear. She is allowed to fly back to Ga'Hoole and she has had something to ease the pain to her head. However, she will need some time off for her wound to heal and also she will need Since last night, most owls in Rosewood have been rejoicing the retreat of the Pure Ones. They would have killed them if need them after seeing what they did. Most see that the Pure One Leader should be suffering for what he almost did and also for what else he has been doing. Sienne has to yet locate where Ramaxon is, as she would need to notify him that his hide has been bailed out, barely. However, he mayn't be as clear as they think.

Soren is playing with his dagger and sitting on the branches of the resistance base, while watching the resistance owls at the base of the tree. It is like Ga'Hoole, how members of each chaw are often seen gathering for their duties in City Centre. Soren never knew Rosewood existed until arriving two nights ago and now he knows of the siege that they have been living through, it has been going on before he, even Kludd, was even hatched. Maybe even when his parents were younger. He wishes he could help the community, since hearing Ramaxon is the one who is weakening it. They will be in someday in dire help, and they won't have the owls ready to combat the Pure Ones. They have chased Kludd out of the forest, even if Nyra called a surrender after the near-death experience. Sienne was prepared to fight him, her soldiers ready and Gylfie, Twilight and Digger too.

"Bonjour, Soren." Autumn happily chirps, disrupting his thoughts "I hope that you slept well."

"I guess so, your grace." Soren replies "And you?"

"I am fine, thank you." She replies as she joins him on the branch

Soren looks at the small spotted owl and how different she looks with the bandage on her head, underneath her beaded crown, which slightly masks it and also being covered by her purple hood on her cape. He has often heard the many things said about her beauty, even if she is covered in purple bruises and maybe a rare cut, but, she looks different.

"Is there something on your mind? You seem distracted and you have practically carved the hagsmire out of this tree branch." Autumn asks, noticing the large carving left In the branch

"Nothing really, your grace. Just thinking, I guess." Soren replies nonchalantly

The small spotted owl tilts her head to a side "I can always tell when there is something up. Call it a gift if I may. Also, you don't have to address me formally, of course, it's just when we are in formal occasions. You can just call me Autumn Rose, or just either Autumn or Rose, or it seems that you lot call me 'Miss Autumn'." She then softly says under her breath _"Usually I expect a French version."_

"Well… Autumn, I figure that when we return, I just don't know how I would be able to, you know, talk about all of this. I mean, I just found out that my brother, _my_ brother, Kludd, is the new Metalbeak and Parliament will want to hear all about how the mission in Rosewood went. Also, they'd sorta want to hear about how I sorta saved you." The barn owl admits

Autumn giggles, "It's hard talking about things sometimes. I am often asked about my home life back in Ambala… It pains me, you know, but I just try and make sure that I don't mention the bad stuff, or even the name of my brother. It helps if you can find anything to say which is informative, but never personal as in being what pains your heart."

"Isn't that lying?" Soren asks

"Yes, but no. However, sadly, but it is the only way that we can keep secrets. I have tried finding ways to avoid lying, but nothing actually works. I guess we can make the exception as the identity is fairly controversial as to who it is and that it could make things rather unorthodox." Autumn ponders

"Yeah… I guess. I mean, you barely even talk about anything to do with your home, huh." Soren then answers, before realising what he said, "Oh Glaux, I hope I didn't just offend you. If I did, I am so sorry, your grace."

The small spotted owl sighs and gives a sad look "It's alright. It helps never to think about the negative."

A member of the resistance bows in respect to Autumn as he approaches her before saying "Princess Autumn, Madame Commander would want to see you before you leave."

"Of course." Autumn replies with a nod of her head to the resistance member, before turning back to Soren "If you ever need to have a word with me, just say so, ok."

"Thank you, your grace." Soren replies with a nod in respect to the Ambalan princess, being in formal company

The small spotted owl then takes off with the resistance member as Soren then is left by himself on the tree branch.

"_I really don't understand how Kludd can join their side…" Soren says to himself_

By later, everything is sorted out. Autumn and her long-time friend are saying a fond goodbye and a little joke is exchanged between her, the princess and also Ezylryb. It seems that they are the only ones to understand it though, but not to worry, it is just a little joke about relationships and it is a slightly naughty one too which practically Northern and Ambalan Aristocrats only will understand because of their nobility.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming to our community. I just hope they will learn their lesion and maybe Ramaxon will stand down as Resistance leader…" Sienne says

"That's a big maybe, Madame Commander." Soren says

Sienne chuckles "Alright, you lot, have a good one. I'd have to get to work. Rosewood doesn't lead itself."

The six owls take to the air and are leaving the Rosewood community. Sienne watches on before someone clears their throat… Ramaxon.

"Finally came back, hm?" Sienne scoffs

"Hey, I may bail, but at least I'm keeping things under control." Ramaxon sneers in agitation

"Keep dreaming, Ramaxon." Sienne snaps as she walks off "You're on probation…"

"You can't put me on probation, you bitch. I am Resistance Leader Ramaxon Pet…" Ramaxon screeches before a book is thrown at his head, which clearly knocks him out, thus proving that he has a "soft head".

Sienne smirks "I always wanted to do that…"

Otulissa is in History Class in the last period of GTA for the night. She remains distracted from her textbook work on The Battle of Twilight Dawn as she stares out the window. She is hoping class will end soon, as she doesn't feel too up to doing class work, even if History is her favourite subject in class. In the back of her workbook, on the last page, she has been drawing… What you ask, well, when you are a 16-year-old girl in Middle Year Two, Fire Master Class in the Guardian Training Academy, you are either studying your mind out, attending training or electives or dreaming about boys, like most teenage girls.

Otulissa continues drawing in the back of her book love-hearts and their names inside the hearts or their initials. She longingly sighs. These nights have made Otulissa miss Soren, as she has her head in the clouds often. Her quill remains in her claw as she continues drawing hearts. She would hope that Soren would be meeting her at the end of school to walk her back to her hollow or to the library to study or something, but she knows he is away. The bell rings for the end of classes for the night, which snaps the young female out of her nightdreams and brings her back to reality.

"Alright class, hand up your worksheets and read Exercise 11A and do questions one to fifteen, along with your English homework of reading Chapter Nine to Eleven of your book before next English class on Thursday." Strix Struma instructs her students as they head out the door "Oh, and Otulissa, a word if you may."

Otulissa then turns around and replies "Yes, Miss Strix Struma."

"Your worksheet has been barely filled out and you spent half of this class nightdreaming and staring out the window. Goodness, lass, I've never seen you so distracted before and you always want to stay top of the class." Strix says with concern

"Sorry, Ma'am. I have been just a bit distracted lately." Otulissa admits "But, I can explain, I've just been w…"

"I saw the drawings in the back of your book, young lady. Of course, I have seen this not just before in you teenage girls in every year that passes though Fire Master, but more than once when I was your age. Don't worry, Otulissa, you're not in trouble or anything." Strix replies

Otulissa breathes a sigh of relief before enquiring, "By what do you mean by that you have seen this before when you were younger? Unless, you sorta did the same. I would never think you as the school-girl-crush type."

Strix Struma chuckles as she places the spare textbooks away in the class storeroom "No, I haven't ever drawn in my schoolbooks when I was a teenager. It was actually my friend. You know her as her highness Queen Barran."

"Barran? As in _our_ Queen Barran?" Otulissa asks in surprise that one of their monarchs was the 'school-girl-crush' type (as it is called).

"When we attended the Queen Nya Schana-Strata Girls Boarding School when we were debutantes, which is 16 years of age, she was just as distracted with boys like you are. She was always drawing little pictures of hearts and whatnot in her workbook back in the school we attended in the Northern Kingdoms. She often got scolded by our governess too." Strix reminisces before a chuckle

"I hope that you aren't scolding me like your teacher, Ma'am." Otulissa nervously admits "Because I can explain that I just am worrying for Soren as he isn't here."

"Of course not, my prized pupil." Strix replies before closes the storeroom and collects her textbooks from off her desk, "Now, make sure to do your homework and make sure to keep your head out of the clouds. You are probably going to make the cut for Moon Master Class, but only if you keep your grades up."

"Moon Master will be a dream come true if I could get into the class." Otulissa cheers before she flies off

Strix rolls her eyes with a slight smirk with a giggle "Barran will have quite the handful next year when Miss Perrin finally gets into her Senior Year of training."

Meanwhile, as they fly over the sea back to the Great Tree, things are quiet on the way back, especially if Autumn has a headache or something as the medication might wear off, like it did four hours after she had the stiches last morning, which was a little hard for her to get some sleep that morning. Ezylryb is flying alongside his fiancée, keeping a close eye on her just in case something happens, as she has been told to take it easy and not to strain herself as she did lose a fair bit of blood from her wound. All the while, Soren, who we all know as 'the Leader of the Band', leads on the group of Guardian owls.

"We're almost home, right?" Autumn asks, breaking the silence

"I figure so, your grace." Gylfie replies, "We've been following the constellations for a while."

"Alright, here is the thing." Autumn then speaks up "We mention not of the true identity of the new Metalbeak, agreed? To swear secrecy. It is for the sake of Soren that we not speak of the accused name as it will bring controversy toward any operations if the future looks bleak."

"Agreed." The five other owls reply

"Good, but… Someday, when we hope that things can be sorted out, we will mention this." Autumn says before she sighs, _"Like I will someday mention the true reason I hate Pure Ones so much…" she thinks to herself_

They continue the flight before seeing the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole dead ahead. Within the tree, Otulissa is sitting in the City Centre waiting. She feels like Soren is coming home, she had a slight sense of that somehow, but she doesn't know when. Of course, she is doing her history homework as she waits. The as-per-usual in her case as he is on his mission and she is doing history homework while sitting within the serenity, but hustle and bustle of the Ga'Hoole Tree.

"I wish I knew the answer to Question five…" Otulissa sighs in distain while she looks over her homework

Soren and his friends then return through the gates, the lookout tower is alerted, and the gong chimes. Upon hearing this, Otulissa immediately perks up as not too long after, her barn owl boyfriend lands. She then closes her textbooks and runs up to him.

"Soren! You're home!" Otulissa excitably squeals as they exchange a loving hug and she kisses his cheek

"It's nice to see you too, honey…" Soren says, "Now… could you please let go? You're sorta suffocating me."

"Sorry." Otulissa replies as she lets go and they exchange an awkward smile

The five other owls roll their eyes. Within moments, the royal guard is noticed and with that the monarchs if the tree arrive. Boron and Barran are talking amongst themselves before walking up to the group of owls who went on the mission to the Rosewood Tyto Resistance Community in Northern Tyto Forest.

"It is good to see you lot have returned." Boron says before noticing the bandage around the small spotted owl noblewoman's head "Oh dear Glaux… Autumn Rose… What in Glaux name happened to your head?!"

"Well, your majesty, she was involved in an accident." Soren says, with some nervousness and before Ezylryb could even open his own beak to explain what happened to the Lady of Ga'Hoole and Princess of Ambala "The Pure Ones were proving a fight we barely were able to contain."

"You know what this means, don't you, _Ezylryb _and_ Autumn Rose_?" Boron then says with an unimpressed look

"The Ambala Senate…" Ezylryb sighs in distain "But, we will have them under control this time, your highness."

"I bloody as well hope so." Boron replies "Oh how I hate the Ambalan Senate. The only one of them that I actually get along with is her majesty Queen Dowager Merissa of Ambala."

"If I could say something here, when we tell Parliament all about what happened, the Ambala Senate will be the least of our worries, Boron." Autumn then inputs, interrupting the conversation

"I hope so, Princess." Boron then announces as he takes off, leaving Barran behind "Parliament will be in 15."

"You'll have to excuse his majesty." Barran says to try to settle things "Upon hearing the three words beginning with T, A and S, he gets a little agitated."

"It's alright, your highness. We're a little stressed since what happened in Rosewood anyway." Soren then says to lighten the mood

"As you were." Barran then says to the band, before looking (down, as she is fairly short) to Autumn "Now tell me how things went and how many Pure Ones were scared. I bet they were terrified, my sister."

"Well, ma sœur…" Autumn begins

Autumn, holding the wing of Ezylryb, who is being dragged along, and the Queen of the Tree then take off as they start talking about things. The band watch as Autumn starts explaining things like a five year old to her (equally often immature) best friend. The only thing they hear is mostly explanations of how weak and pathetic Pure Ones are and the giggling of the two ladies.

"Really?" Barran then says loudly as they continue walk off away from City Centre "What a bunch of hatchlings."

Soren then takes Otulissa under his wing as she collects up her books, to walk her to her hollow. They start talking about things that happened while they were away, Soren telling her all that happened, which makes her daily routine of wake up, breakfast, GTA etc. seem boring. Otulissa even showed him her page in the back of her workbook, just proving how much she missed him.

"That must have been really brave of you, Soren." Otulissa swoons in adoration "I wish you could save me from almost drowning."

"Yeah, it was scary too as I thought I was a goner." Soren replies before he quips "That is when I now learned this, owls don't swim. We're not built for it."

Otulissa giggles as she places down her schoolbooks at her desk. She then lights the candles in the room to make things less dark and opens the curtains to let in the moonlight. Soren then perches by her desk as she then opens one of the windows.

"You are so brave to stand up to them. They're a bunch of no-good lowlifes." Otulissa then says

"Yeah, they were pretty bad. You know, I never knew a place like Rosewood existed. I learned a lot really on this mission." Soren then mentions

"I guess you learnt more than me… As I've been nightdreaming in class." She says as she sit next to him

"Yeah, I learnt never to get on the bad side of that Ramaxon Pettit guy." He then shrugs "But, really, I never knew that there would be a resistance that would be like well… the Guardians, I guess."

"Yeah, and I never knew until now that the Pure Ones have a new leader. I always thought that the wretch would have taken charge." She then scorns with distain

"Me neither." Soren awkwardly says "I guess I would have to get going to Parliament. We would need to explain a few things, especially Miss Autumn's head wound."

"Oh." Otulissa disappointedly says "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Soren replies

Soren then takes off as Otulissa opens her workbook to find that the one question she was stuck on was answered, and she knows who answered it by the handwriting. She then mouths a thank you as she continues her homework, knowing that the following evening, her class ryb would ask to see if she had done her homework for History.

"Be careful, darling." Autumn instructs her fiancé with a fractured accent "The bow is a family heirloom I got from my papa."

Ezylryb places Autumn's prised bow down in her closet as she stands by the door along with the arrows in the carrier. She remains by the door to their hollow. He then takes her wing as she steps inside, before hearing a "watch out", making it seem like that she is fragile.

After Allomere was dead in the fight in St. Aegolius, Autumn returned to Ga'Hoole from hiding out with her sister in law in Ambala. Since then, she and Ezylryb share what was once his hollow, but with a few alterations, together. Autumn has kept most of it the same, but they had to have some things done to it, especially with redecorating. Autumn is like an interior designer sometimes, however, they did have disagreements. Autumn has the Kin Royal's family crest flag, which is a white orchid and it hangs in the middle of the living room on the wall, as it is something that she always does in respect of her family.

"Ezylryb, I am fine, now put me down." Autumn complains as he carries her by holding her under her shoulders with his wings to their room and he places the small spotted owl delicately on the bed.

"There you go, darling." Ezylryb replies, which causes his fiancé to have a 'oh really' look on her face. "I don't want anything else going wrong, alright. Just playing safe if you were to trip over on the mess we made."

"I am 26 years old and I survived almost being killed several times. I think you are underestimating me." She protests with a serious stare

"I know that, but we will have to deal with your kingdom's senate." He answers as he walks over to her closet and starts moving around everything "Now, where are the photos."

"I don't want to bring them out…" She whines in a fractured accent "Just leave them alone. I'm not I'm the mood to be looking at them."

"When I said back in Rosewood that I would get them out, I would and I know you have more photos than the one in your locket." He then reminds her

She looks down to her locket for a moment, before looking up and with a sigh she announces "Underneath the box to my headpiece crown."

"Memories hidden under a crown jewel of your ensembles, eh?" Ezylryb then quips as he finds the box and pulls it out of the closet and places it by Autumn "They must be precious memories then."

"Most of them are." She replies

Upon opening the box, memories of the only happy times in Autumn's infant years. She finds portraits of her and her parents, along with her brother. They then find a few of Autumn from when she a bit younger. Then, upon digging deeper, something is discovered.

"Portraits of us, my rose?" Ezylryb asks, astonished before an embarrassing realisation "There better not be that one from Boron's 21st as I am not going to be happy about that one that was painted of you, me, Barran, Strix, Boron and Bubo wearing the drama class costume makeup."

Autumn giggles upon remembering what happened, "Indeed, we were so drunk that all of the ochre used for drama class costume makeup for the whole semester was ruined. No wonder we all woke up looking like some weird looking things…"

"But, the party was fun either way, never doing that again though." He then says nonchalantly

Autumn picks up one "Remember the Summer Masquerade when I was about 20 or so? Within the first year we were together. Look at you, my love, you are so handsome and still are, though it only has been six years."

"You were the belle of the ball, my dear. Even Barran was envious and she is your best friend and practically a sister to you." Ezylryb replies

A knock at the door is heard and Ezylryb gets up to get it while Autumn places some photos away. Walking from the bedroom to the door takes manoeuvring around a few things, as they were in a rush to find things before leaving the other night for the mission. Ezylryb opens the door and a royal guard is at the door.

"Good evening, Lord Ezylryb." The royal guard greets before announcing "King Boron summons you to his office."

"Tell him I'll be right there, thank you." Ezylryb says before shutting the door and he looks behind him and Autumn is standing by their bedroom door. "It's probably about the Ambala Senate problem."

"Then go, I'm going to have a lie down anyway." Autumn replies

Ezylryb comes over and kisses his fiancée on her beak before taking off. Autumn swoons before going into the bedroom and lying down on the bed to rest. She then has a thought and picks up a picture of her mother and father with her from when she was a few months old. She then places it by her bedside and then lies there contemplating thought.


	8. Part 8: Interpret the Events

Part 8: Interpret the Events

"…As we will make sure that her grace, Autumn Rose Kin, Crown Princess of Ambala and Lady of Ga'Hoole, will receive best of care in her recovery and time to rest. Sincerely yours, Boron Nyctea, King of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole." Boron states aloud

Barran, scribing this letter for her husband to The Ambalan Senate and also to their monarch, Merissa Kin, Queen Dowager of Ambala. She finishes writing the letter and places the quill down. Why she is penning the letter, as she is the only one of the couple who is multilingual.

"Read it back for me please, Barran, dear." Boron then says

Barran then picks up the letter and clears her throat…

"_To Queen Dowager Merissa Kin and the Royal Senate of Ambala,_

_Bonjour_

_In the wake of dealing with a Pure One crisis within the Rosewood Tyto Resistance Community, we have some terrible news to report about the welfare of your ambassador and the Crown Princess, but also in her highness' view, Sister-in-law , Autumn Rose Kin. We are afraid to report that she has sustained a head injury during this mission; the cause is unknown, as we have not conducted our Parliament Inquiry into events that transpired over these nights in which Autumn Rose, her fiancé and 4 other owls of our fraction were involved._

_As we often ask, we do not want to have involvement by the Royal Ambalan Senate within our affairs. When it comes to Rule One of the edict between our fair kingdoms, not to be confused with the treaty in which we are aligned partners. It does state '…that we keep her grace, Autumn Rose of Ambala, in good health and also within the respects of her noble title…', as she was not long ago appointed a head of command in Ga'Hoole, she is treated with the respect of an ambassador and regal. However, upon the rule, we do not want the Ambalan Senate to interfere as we have found their 'assistance' to be unhelpful greatly, to say the least._

_Within Rule One of the agreement, we shall endeavour to care for her grace. As we will make sure that her grace, Autumn Rose Kin, Crown Princess of Ambala and Lady of Ga'Hoole, will receive best of care in her recovery and time to rest. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Boron Nyctea,_

_King of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole."_

"Ay, Yah. That is more annoying to have written than an edict." Barran complains as she finishes writing and places the quill down "So many damn words…"

"At least we'll probably be able to keep them off our backs, Barran." Ezylryb states

"That is why I wanted this written." Boron explains " They're just too pushy and we'd need to bend Rule One, but it is the only way we _won't_ get harassed by Ambalan Senators."

Barran then finishes with the letter as she hands it to the messenger. She then is finishing with another project she is working on, one for Autumn. She has all sorts of ribbons and other things lying around the office as she is working. She was busy before Boron and Ezylryb entered and asked her to write the letter.

"Is that all for Autumn?" Boron asks with surprise of his mate's 'project' "Goodness, Barran, it's bad enough that she'll be getting 'Get Well Soon' gifts left and right and from her 25 students too and you're going a little… how should I say this… overboard. "

"I am making a card as well as a gift basket." Barran explains before she snaps "Autumn is like my sister, you know and she's probably feeling like racdrops without her painkillers."

"Well, I see that Barran is being nice, Boron." Ezylryb says, supporting Barran's idea "Autumn endured a lot during the Rosewood mission and the injury is the least."

"Thank you, godfather." Barran smiles "See, Boron."

"You're just saying that as you are her godfather." Boron says to Ezylryb with a mope before an explanation "I just can't win tonight…"

Barran and Ezylryb slightly snicker at Boron's slight moment of surrender. He cannot help but admit that he lost this disagreement. It is often said that he hasn't changed one bit since he was younger, which is somewhat true, as he often acts like his sixteen year old self with the complaining. Barran measures out some ribbon before tying it to the basket.

"You know what, when is Parliament? Four minutes? Good, I'm going." Boron says with a mope before leaving the room

Within the silence, though interrupted with random rustling noises from the basket Barran is decorating, things are quiet enough to know that Boron has just left the room and most of the guard had followed.

"Just let him have his moment, Barran. It won't last long." Ezylryb says as he hands Barran more ribbon

Autumn remains in her bedroom as she has been given time off to rest. She remains awake when she just wants a bit of sleep, as she couldn't sleep because of a pounding headache, even when she was held in the wings of her fiancé for a little while. They whispered sweet nothings for a little bit, before Autumn wanted silence. She was lucky to have gotten some rest that morning after the near-death experience. It is like the night following the fight, she did stay awake for a bit, since she was traumatised, but also since she was swooning over being serenaded. However, as she lies awake, she has some uncertainty of how Ambala will react to hearing that she was injured.

However, as Autumn lies in her bedchamber, in the Parliament Hollow, the parliament is getting together. As they discuss things amongst themselves as the four members of the band and Ezylryb stand by the council. Ezylryb has some nerves, as he eyes the spot where Autumn always sits, which was moved to be on the right hand side of the king. He also wonders what she is doing right now, knowing of how bad her headaches are because of the deep gash on her head.

Soren stands with the Guardians all discussing things amongst themselves. They are about to explain what happened in Rosewood… _in detail_. Knowing their oath of secrecy upon the true identity of the new leader of the Pure Ones, this will be hagsmire to get through, as there might be a moment where the name is mentioned. Moreover, what will happen next we wonder? Who knows really besides unfair shame against the family…

Boron enters, with Barran, finally over his little hissy fit he had minutes ago, the monarchs take their place and for some reason, Barran seems to be covered in some of the glitter she used while decorating the card and the basket. Sometimes she has a very terrible grip on things, which results in her dropping them or in this case, accidently throwing them against a wall, covering herself and half of the office in glitter. She managed to get most of it off…

"Alright, I call Guardian Parliament to order." Boron says as an introduction "Item on the agenda, 'What in Glaux Name Happened in Rosewood?'. After spending about 15 minutes composing a letter to send to the Ambalan Senate, we honestly want to know what happened back in Rosewood."

"Well, your majesty, you know Ramaxon Pettit, that profane Grass Owl usurper, it turns out he attacked the General of the Pure Ones, Lady Elanore Camille Brix of Tyto and her patrol." Ezylryb starts

"No way." Barran says in astonishment as well as the parliament agreeing with a shared gasp "That bastard. Not even we would do that. No wonder they want him dead."

"That's what her grace, Autumn Rose of Ambala, and I said, your highness. Then, it got worse, it turns out that the truth of Ramaxon's little game went deeper than we thought. Of course we knew he was a traitor but there is more to a book than a cover, so to speak." Ezylryb then continues

"As we had a discussion with the Sienne, their senator, we started briefing what happened and how to get the Pure Ones out of the forest." Soren mentions, adding onto what his mentor had said, "Little did we know that they'd have the guts to show up and fight."

"Things were chaotic, however, we didn't see any of their leaders except the white wench, Nyra Purudyn-Anisette." Ezylryb adds "However, over the night, they had done a terrible crime, kidnapped Autumn while we were sleeping and not even Rosewood was able to notice."

"The ransom was a fight between me and their leader. We had a bit of a fight with the owl who calls himself 'Metalbeak', however, as Master Ezylryb tried to save her grace, Lady Autumn, the Metalbeak then took her over the falls. Ezylryb, me and also Nyra ended up going after. Then… we almost drowned…" Soren then continues to explain

Within hearing the last word of that sentence, they all gasp. They never knew that one mission could be so… dangerous, especially as owls cannot swim when it comes to water. Within the next few sentences, they are told that Autumn's head was cut on the rocks, by the Metalbeak owl that had her tied up in ropes. They then described how they could have died if they did not resurface and the others input how scary it was. They then finish telling Parliament what happened, which leaves them a little disturbed over the drowning part.

"Good heavens…" Strix Struma merely utters "But you did get them out of Rosewood?"

"They all fled, every last one of them. Even K… the new Metalbeak himself, being led by the white wretch herself." Soren replies

"I just don't understand why he would drown himself just to try and kill the boy, Autumn Rose and Ezylryb." Barran exclaims

"We don't really know either, my lady. It was improvised, no less." Twilight agrees

"This new Metalbeak had said that we will someday be at his and the Pure Ones' mercy, before leaving." Soren then mentions, "Then that is the last we saw of them as Sienne had fortified the area and also she had picked up no Pure Ones anywhere during though checks of the community."

Boron then has a though or two as members of Parliament start discussing amongst themselves a course of action from here on out to help Rosewood and to heed the warning that the Pure One Leader had said. All the while, the band and Ezylryb take their places amongst the parliament. Besides that, some of them have some serious dread that the Ambalan Senate will end up heckling the hagsmire out of them, however, Boron has written, with input from Barran and Ezylryb, a scroll to shut them up.

"Suppose that we send a squadron of owls over to help with defence of Rosewood." One member of Parliament suggests

"Or better, make the OWER do that while we try and focus on seeing the Pure Ones as a possible threat." Another member of the parliament suggests

Barran notices her husband thinking something as she asks "Is there something on your mind, your majesty?"

"Well… I am supposing that we should notify the UKO about Rosewood, as they will have the OWER help with security and protection of the community and also the Tyto Forest in it's whole." Boron ponders as the Parliament listens intensively

"And what do we make of the Pure Ones, your majesty?" Strix Struma asks

"Well… We haven't heard from them in months and their retreat shows signs that they are weaker and less organised than before. They are a supposed threat, however, if they were to threaten us, we will be ready and willing to prevent this." Boron replies

"So, what you are saying is that if they dare to endanger lives and cause collateral damage, we will fight them and not take their forewarning moderately seriously." Ezylryb states, summarising the point "Attack when provoked."

"Exactly." Boron replies before banging the gavel "Parliament dismissed."

Over in St. Aegolius, Kludd is able to walk about (without being dizzy and feeling sick), but he is still confined to bed rest. Nyra says that his slightly faster than normal recovery is because of her and how she has been nursing him. All seems fine, except for one thing… Kludd has been having daymares to do with his near-death experiences. It is funny, he has almost burned and almost drowned and fire and water are complete opposites of each other. He awakes being frightfully scared and most of the time, Nyra is there to soothe him and calm him down, telling him it was just a dream and that he is safe inside the base with the soldiers protecting him.

Besides that, things have been well since nights ago. As Elanore sees it, Kludd and Nyra are spending a lot of time together, what with the illness thing and she finds it sweet that they are spending time together. However, one thing that Elanore has noticed that Nyra is looking a little under the weather herself. She might have gotten Kludd's cold from all the time she spends around him and from especially wiping his snotty nose.

Nyra and Elanore have a special surprise in store for Kludd. Nyra then enters the room and tells Elanore to wait outside. Kludd is reading a book, which is practically the only way to kill time besides eat, sneeze, cough and sleep. Nyra then sits beside him and he closes his book. He finds that he doesn't want to be distracted when Nyra is speaking to him and he likes staring at her pretty face, but he does listen not to worry.

"Are you feeling better, my love?" Nyra asks

"With you waiting on me, I am feeling better and I am actually pretty thankful I have a girlfriend like you." Kludd replies as he kisses her cheek

"Well, Elanore and I have a surprise for you." Nyra says before turning her head to face the door "Elanore, you may come in now. Kludd, close your eyes now."

Kludd closes his eyes as Elanore enters carrying a box and she places it down by Nyra. She then sits by the white barn owl as she opens the box, pulling out a special helm and she places it on Kludd's head. Kludd opens his eyes and the two girls have smiles on their faces as he does too. It is a new helm for him to wear over his scars. Sure, it may not be the helm that was left behind after their last leader passed away, which Kludd lost upon almost killing himself to kill three owls over the falls in Rosewood, but it is just as nice.

"What do you think?" Nyra asks

"I like it." Kludd replies with a smile "Thank you, ladies."

"It was my idea, since you, you know, lost the last one. I find that you look quite powerful when you are wearing a helm that covers your scars." Nyra explains

"And who says you don't have a heart of gold?" Kludd quips as he then kisses Nyra

Elanore then thinks she might as well leave now as she has other things to do besides see her leaders locking beaks. She just lets herself out. Nyra and Kludd part and Nyra starts coughing, sorta the same sounding cough Kludd had.

"I sorta hope that I'm not making you sick, Nyra." Kludd says with some guilt if she is

"Kludd, I'm fine." Nyra replies, catching her breath "I sorta choked on saliva."

"Ew…" Kludd says, slightly disgusted "But still, I like my new helm."

Nyra chuckles as she takes the helm off his head and places it away for him to wear later on. She figured too that wearing a helm while sleeping is a tad uncomfortable, as she practically learned that from the years she was married to Metalbeak, when he would often take off his helm when going to bed. This is mostly the reason why there are curtains around the bed within the royal bedchambers, besides _other_ reasons besides interior design ideas to try to make the place look more dignifying to the taste of the somewhat classy Pure One Inner Circle.

"Nyra, Are you mad that the other helm was lost?" Kludd sheepishly asks

"No. I'm willing to let it slide, just as long as Sienne Daube, Ramaxon Pettit and the damn Rosewood don't use it as an ornament like the crown of the former king, before we sorta slaughtered the Charid." Nyra replies

"Let bygones be bygones, but I am not letting any of this go and when I get better, Ga'Hoole will be brought to its knees." Kludd says before standing up and walking onto the balcony of his bedchamber, the blanket draped over his shoulders

Nyra steps onto the balcony also, he holds her wing, and they share a smile. She then leans her head on his shoulder, in which he leans his head against hers. Elanore is about to say something about the training grounds having massive puddles of water and what to do about that, but she just lets them have their moment as High Tyto and Queen General.

In Ga'Hoole, Ezylryb arrives home to see that most of Autumn's students from Star Class in Middle Year, of the GTA. Autumn is sitting within the living room of the hollow as 10 of her 20 something students, five from Middle Year One being 16, and five from Middle Year Two being 17, as they have get well soon gifts for her, along with the one Barran was making for her.

"It is so nice of you to come to see me, my prized pupils." Autumn smiles

"You're our favouritest ryb in the whole of the GTA and of world, Miss Autumn. When we heard what happened we were sad." One of the students, a 16-year-old girl, replies

"The word you are looking for is favourite and, aw, I feel so honoured." Autumn giggles as she corrects the student, before noticing Ezylryb, "Also, students, say hello to Master Ezylryb, if you may. Besides, you Middle Year Two students will be in his class next year."

"Hello, Master Ezylryb." The 10 students reply

"Good evening, students of Star Class. Autumn better be a good teacher to you lot." Ezylryb replies as he takes a seat by Autumn

"She is. She teaches us a whole lot and she makes languages and drama class fun." One student, a 17-year-old boy replies

"Well, there always is a way to learn your subjects and I find engaging and challenging the students in a game really helps them learn." Autumn explains, backing up what her student had said

"Are we going to have a substitute teacher for a while, Miss?" Another of the students, a 16-year-old girl replies

"Only for maybe a week or two or so." Autumn replies

"We'll miss you." All of her students reply as they hug her

Autumn smiles "Oh, I'll be back teaching you lot in no time, and I'll miss you too."

The students then leave and they say goodbye and Autumn is waving goodbye to her students as they leave. She then goes back inside and giggles about them being little angels, though some are a tad dumber than the others, explaining why they are in this class, as they would not have made the cut for Fire Master Class for Middle Year.

Autumn finds that the five years spent in the Guardian Training Academy are probably the most important years in their education. They are learning to be Guardians, learning and practicing chaw practices, besides getting a higher school education. When it comes to learning subjects, that are crucial, besides attending drama class to learn acting to use in the Drama Chaw, music if they would want to perform in the Music Chaw and even languages to use if they are traveling abroad, it is an important schooling system in Ga'Hoole.

Autumn teaches, along with Strix Struma, within the Middle Year, which is two years where composite classes of students from the two years are learning to then endeavour into the Senior Year at the end of Middle Year Two. Ezylryb teaches in Senior Year, along with Boron and Barran who share Moon Master Class, the highest and most prestigious class possible. Even the Queen of the Northern kingdoms, married to the Prince of Ga'Hoole, Josh Nyctea, attended this class. Most students have to study their brains out within Middle Year 2 to get into the class, even some of Autumn's students from her lower class sometimes get into this class. This is the class Otulissa endeavours to be in next year for her final year. It is the beginning of her Middle Year 2 as she is two months in.

"My students are just so sweet." Autumn smiles

"Yeah, except for when they are in Senior Year, which is when they start acting a little loco." Ezylryb replies

"What do you think, they'd be graduating." Autumn giggles, "They're practically adults, though they are just being cheeky and living up the last of their schooldays before becoming full-fledged Guardians."

"Explains the prank the boys set up the other day." Ezylryb replies with a grimace

"Why don't I get the royal guard to get us some lunch, hmm?" Autumn asks as she goes toward the door

"It gives them something to do." Ezylryb replies "They're pretty lazy…"

Autumn pokes her head out the door to three of the many Royal Guards of Ga'Hoole. They are often chosen for this job, which involves protecting the king and queen and also dignitaries, UKO Senators and ambassadors. When it comes to Autumn, they protect her because she is a dignitary of the tree and also she is Princess of Ambala. They also follow her around, most of the time.

"Marco, Leif, Fawn, may any of you please get Ezylryb and I lunch, if you may." Autumn orders

"Yes, your grace." Fawn, a Barn Owl, replies

"Thank you." Autumn smiles as she closes the door


	9. Part 9: Leaders and their Followers

_I got a review from a follower of this story about an OC. They will be used in the sixth scene of this chapter back in Rosewood, North Tyto Forest. The OC belongs to wolflover595. I hope I did well, since I did get writers block many a few times and didn't really know what else to write as I had a few other things to cover in this chapter as I want to extend the story a little more._

_This chapter may be the longest chapter I have ever written at 14 pages and over 7000 words! A New record as I usually only ever do three pages at probably between 1000-3000 words. I guess with all this spare time I have, I might be working on expanding storylines a little more… and finishing incomplete fanfics…_

* * *

Part 9: Leaders and their followers

Nyra remains tending to Kludd. He is getting better over passing night… she is feeling worse. When she said she was choking on saliva, she was lying… As Kludd is soon to be recovered, she is finding that she has to hide this little secret, as she doesn't want him to worry. It is bad enough he is having day terrors from the trauma induced stress he is gradually suffering. She often finds herself having trauma induced daymares, as it was only months ago that she had seen a sight that she knows will scar her for the rest of her life.

Nyra is walking around the base as she has finished dealing with a problem with some orders that were relayed and a misunderstanding about them as she is walking to check on Kludd, who fell asleep before she left the room. She is walking down the hall before she has a violent coughing fit, which lasts for a few moments.

"Curse this cough…" Nyra wheezes as she catches her breath

It has been a week and a half since their embarrassing defeat in Rosewood, Nyra is suffering from sleep deprivation, as she is having daymares, dealing with the army and constantly worrying as she has many things on her mind as of late. If anything, she almost falls asleep unless she is coughing. The only owl to notice how weak Nyra seems to be, from lack of sleep and possibly hiding her illness, is… Elanore.

"Are you alright?" Elanore asks with concern for her surrogate mother

"Fine, just fine." Nyra indifferently replies

"Lately, you have been tired and also the cough…" Elanore says

"Lady Elanore, I have given you orders to deal with a training squad and you follow me like a lost owlet?!" Nyra snaps, abruptly interrupting her, before she realises "Oh Glaux, I am so sorry, dear."

"You're right, I have work to do." Elanore replies as she walks off

"Elanore, I'm sorry!" Nyra yells to the teenage owl as she flies off

Elanore stops in her tracks and turns her head "I know that."

* * *

Over in Ga'Hoole, it has been a week after the Rosewood Resistance Crisis. Soren has found that Autumn is a really nice woman and she understands family issues, as she had told him more things about being within a family which was very nearly destroyed (except she leaves some details out...). It is funny, when he, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger first met her… They didn't realise how small she was and that Ezylryb had a girlfriend, nevertheless a fiancée. Autumn was a little shy, but, they find that she is quite the charming girl, even if she does a few things normal ladies of the realm wouldn't do, especially her often-underestimated fighting skills using a weapon that barely is used in the world, a katana.

As far as a social life goes in the Great Tree as a teen, parties are often held, gossip is exchanged and a rare fight in the schoolyard. Otulissa is in tune with the GTA social life, abiding by their non-official rules known as The Teenage Code and often is chatting with her classmates and all other students. Soren is finding that being dragged along with the social life of the Guardian Training Academy, though he doesn't attend and is a full-fledged Guardian, is quite hard to get used to, as it is Otulissa who is dragging him into it. He often is dragged to parties, left having to find a way to get into a conversation with the others as all they talk about is GTA, gossip, their lives, when the next party is, who is dating who, who is fighting who and if someone got a detention or flint mop duty. Otulissa often is gossiping when she is around Soren and his friends, and it is Gylfie who finds it annoying, as she doesn't care unless it is important gossip.

Soren is standing outside Otulissa's math class as he is here to come and see her after GTA. The bell is rung and the students forward out and Otulissa is talking to her friends before they take off and she comes to greet her boyfriend. It is a Friday and the students of the GTA are excited to get out of school, that is if they don't have study hall or after school training.

"Hey, honey." Soren smiles as he holds her books while she is putting a few of them in her satchel, which has the Fire Master Class emblem on it "How was school?"

"Well, it wasn't great, as today I had double search and rescue and double combat. Who puts them on a Friday, huh?" Otulissa replies before she is reading a note and she starts cheering "Party this morning at Chrissie's. Sweet."

"What is with these weekend parties?" He asks with some complaint "Every weekend is someone holding a party and they go after curfew. I am only lucky, being full-fledged though almost 16, that they don't have curfew for us. I was lucky that ma and da didn't notice I was gone."

"It is the only way we can have fun around here, as parents and higher-ups won't let us do anything else fun." She replies as they start walking around City Centre "That or we are going to have to spend our Friday and Saturday mornings studying our brains out and getting epic stress. I do like to have fun once in a while."

"So what, am I going to be dragged to _every_ social event you GTA students have?" Soren asks with a roll of his eyes

"I am trying to let you become more involved in my life, Soren. I hang around with your friends, so you have to hang around mine. I may spend 14 hours a day around my books, but I can have a social life, I have friends and you don't know how stressful attending the GTA in a master class is, as you got to be a Guardian when you killed Metalbeak!" Otulissa snaps with a fierce glare

"Well, maybe I had to go into that battle as the Guardians were being lead into a trap as Allomere was a traitor!" Soren yells in reply "I didn't even know that saving when I went to help Ezylryb I would end up killing the King of the Pure Ones and i may be a Guardian already, but that doesn't matter as I can understand how hard GTA is on you."

"No you don't." Otulissa replies as she starts looking like she will explode "You don't understand the social life of me and my friends. We are in the Guardian Training Academy, Middle Year Two, Fire Master Class and we have to work hard this year as Senior Year is next and we want to be in Moon Master Class for the final year of training. The stress is enough to kill us."

"Otulissa, I…" Soren tries to say

Otulissa takes her books off Soren and storms off in anger, as she has had enough. Nothing has left him so confused before like this. He does understand how stressed Otulissa is, as exams are in a month's time and these count for 50% of her final grade in a semester's time and she wants to be top of the class. She has been falling behind a bit because of social life and he often sees her in front of her books and she is stressed about her homework easily and often has to ask Strix Struma, her class ryb, for extensions, especially on a few assignments she has had recently.

They mayn't be Guardians yet… but Master Class students have to work extra hard, only as they have school subjects, training and also their chaw subjects to learn before next year when they are tapped for their chaws and placed as apprentices for until they graduate and are a part of the chaw as members. You can be surprised of how much their schedules are filled, but they only time they have free (until Senior Year where they have free periods), is Friday and Saturday mornings.

By later on at dinner, Otulissa is sitting with her friends and she is having a good time. Soren is sitting with Gylfie, Digger and Twilight, but he seems a little distracted when they are talking as he is looking over to his girlfriend, who usually sits next to him or he sits next to her. It seems they have yet again gotten into a disagreement, as Otulissa is getting easily pissed off because of the stress of GTA and she can hold grudges from an argument.

"Let me guess, you two had an argument again." Gylfie says, noticing how distant Soren is

"Yeah." Soren replies "I sorta brung up _that_ topic again. I guess it is her chill nights again and I think I might have to attend her friend's party."

"What? Are you seriously going to go to a party full of Guardian Training Academy teenagers when all they do is drink until they fall down." Gylfie asks with some reasoning

"Gylfie, you're sixteen. Digger and me too are sixteen." Soren replies with a roll of his eyes and Digger slightly has a moment where he can't remember what age he is before realising it "It is said in The Teenage Code, paragraph 11, article 21. And I quote 'that a teenager, irregardless of attending the Guardian Training Academy or not, is entitled to have their weekend days and Friday morning to relax'."

"You read that thing?" Gylfie asks with a scornful look "It's something that a bunch of teenagers from Ezylryb's class in the GTA wrote with Moon Master Class, Boron and Barran's class, approving it like the authorities. It isn't the official rules of the GTA."

"I know they aren't the rules, even in this society partially, but I guess they'd be right to make rules like that. We may be full-fledged and made to be apprentices under the rybs, but you, me and Digger are 16." Soren replies defending himself

"Well, whatever. You follow that system made by GTA students then. I don't really care either way." Gylfie says before she storms off

As she storms off, Soren looks behind him with a slightly wondered look _"What is with the girls lately I wonder? There usually never like this. Otulissa gone off and now Gylfie has. Besides… I think I should have a word with Otulissa " he thinks to himself_

* * *

Kludd and Nyra are walking around St. Aegolius. Kludd for some reason sorta thought to ask Nyra if she will accompany him on a walkabout. He found that being trapped in his room all night is kinda depressing and he practically had read most of the books he has sorta wanted to read in his down-time. Nyra, due to having a strong caring side as of late and being motherly at times, unfortunately went to a effort with scarves and capes. Kludd, without offending her, refused to be dressed in layers and went with a simple cape over his shoulders and his new helm over his face.

It is autumn now, a season where things are cooling down and cool days are common, especially with chilly winds. It is the same season in which Autumn Rose was born for it was rumoured to be a light orange rose within the leaves of a falling tree, which was a beautiful sight, which King Samuel Kin the Third, Autumn's father, had seen one night when he was out and about the kingdom.

Anyway, strolling around the base, Nyra walks slightly leaning against Kludd, as soldiers bow in respect of their king and queen before returning to their business. The nights where Kludd and Nyra have their simple moments together are quite nice, especially in the mind of the white barn owl queen. Though they remain unwed and he is still under 18, and she is 8 years his senior, Kludd calls her his queen anyway, as he made a promise to marry her a month before the failed attack which was a week ago. His eighteenth birthday is in two months away from now.

"You know, I've been thinking about things." Kludd speaks up, breaking what has been a bit of patient silence

"What things?" Nyra asks

"Well… I've been thinking that we should get married in the springtime. I sorta have been thinking of the future." He mentions

"Really?" She replies with some curiosity

"Yeah… When I am given the all clear, I would want to plan a regime that will… will ensure us this world will be ours, that this war will be over and the Pure Ones rule and… um… To avenge Metalbeak for you and kill my brother… and um… I don't know, it sounded better in my head. I just don't have the right words" He explains as he tries to say what is on his mind

"You're a visionary, Kludd." She smiles as they exchange a kiss "I hope for owlets that will someday be like you."

"Yeah, but that will have to wait a little while." He says before realising what he just said and what Nyra's reaction would be "I mean… um… we're not even married yet and I'm 17 still and…"

"Kludd, I understand." She reassuringly smiles "You know I can wait for until eternity for something. I have patience."

"Good, good." He awkwardly utters

She laughs "You always don't know what to say sometimes, do you."

"That's what I love about you, Nyra. You make a good better half as you correct me when I am wrong, understand when I get confused, and don't get angry when I say something I think is wrong or offensive towards you in some way." He replies as he stops in his tracks and holds her wings

"I've had practice." She replies before her smile transcends a sad sigh upon remembering the last owl she called the love of her life

He places his wing on her face as he caresses it "Don't think about the past, too many painful memories come up…"

"You're right." She softly says with a small smile "The past is the past, but we always can look forward to the future, especially the one you're describing, I think."

They begin walking though the courtyard again as Kludd replies "It's a work in progress, but I think it'll do for now…"

* * *

Games, gossip, fruit juice and GTA music elective students playing instruments and performing for their friends who cheer them on, it sounds like a party alright. Soren has arrived at the hollow of one of his girlfriend's friends, nicknamed Chrissie, hollow to look for his girlfriend, Otulissa, who was going to drag him along to this party. Since earlier, she has been avoiding him because of their little spat they had. He goes through the crowd of owls who are cheering on a teenage boy who is sculling down a bottle of wine (and yet the parents often don't realise until it is a little too late), until he finds Otulissa with a glass of punch with two of her friends.

"Oh, what do you want." Otulissa coldly says

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I started saying things and I am a big dunderhead to forget that you're in the GTA and I'm a guardian and you're busy and stuff with GTA." Soren apologises

"Well… I'm sorry too, for being a bitch." She replies as she swirls around her drink a bit "I guess I am kinda jealous that you're a Guardian already… I have two years of training left in the GTA, well, one and a half really…"

"You know what, why don't we just call it even and… May I be your date to this party?" He then says

She giggles "Of course."

They then go and dance as music elective students sing songs and play musical instruments. There is a girl on a fiddle and a boy playing a violin and a girl in probably Junior Year Two singing a song. By the end of the song, cheering and applause comes from the small crowd of owls as the musicians take a bow.

"Who's gunna sing next?" Chrissie, the host of the party asks

They then start egging on a boy named Cody to take the stage and he then takes the stage as his friends give him playful jabs and cheer him on… They then start playing as this boy from Middle Year Two , possibly in the drama elective also, starts singing and everyone starts cheering and a few are dancing.

* * *

On the other side of the tree, another type of celebration is happening. Barran organised a small gala in honour of her friend, Autumn Rose. She also was in a party planning mood where she just _wanted_ to have a party badly and just started organising it. Barran likes to have little social gatherings from time to time, as she likes to be socialising with the owls within the Ga'Hoole kingdom. In attendance are well-behaved GTA students from Junior 1 to Senior years, the dignitaries of the tree, and just any of the invited guests, which does include Soren's parents, Noctus and Marella.

Autumn is strolling around as she does get into some small talk with some of the other owls in the room. It is the usual night for this dignitary, as she has been doing these sorts of socialite events since she had turned 14, the same year she was coroneted after having a sort of 'transition' to adulthood after drinking wine for the first time. With a slight smile, and often having to be by the side of her fiancé and vice versa.

"Bonjour, Noctus and Marella." Autumn cheerfully greets

"Hello, your grace, you look very well." Marella replies as she silently commands Noctus to bow as she curtseys, a set of formalities which often is overused when it really shouldn't be

"Thank you, thank you, and you look well yourself." Autumn says with a smile and a nod

"How is the head wound?" Noctus asks, while Marella shoots him a sharp glare, as it may be a topic that would be a little distasteful as they heard from Soren, their son, about how the new leader of the Pure Ones caused this injury.

"It is healing over well, the stiches come out in a fortnight or so, thank you for asking and Marella, I don't mind being asked about my injuries, so no need to be a little apprehensive about anyone else's actions." Autumn notes before a charming giggle "How is your little one? Eglantine is it? She is quite a charming little one, reminds me of my niece."

"She is well, of course we left her with Soren and Mrs. P. tonight and we would have brought her along if we knew there would be other owlets here." Marella replies while seeing the other owlets running around the room, especially two boys with wooden swords sparring

"Barran didn't really notice the sword-playing boys that came with… um… well, someone brought them." Autumn says with a shrug as they watch the two boys sparring in the middle of the crowd

"Well, boys will be boys." Noctus quips before they share a laugh "I remember when our boys were like that."

"Yeah…" Marella says before a sad sigh while trying not to think about the loss too much "Kludd was so young… He was to be 18 in August."

"I can understand the loss of a loved one, Marella; I lost most of my family to Pure Ones." Autumn synthesises (**though she has to use all of her acting skills**) as it is true that the Kin Royals, most of them, suffered a Pure-One-related death "The pain lingers in our heart, but we learn in time to let the past go."

"I guess so…" Marella says while withholding tears over the loss of her eldest "At least he is in a better place and Glaux bless his soul."

"_Good Glaux… I cannot endure much more of __**this**__type of acting. It is bad enough that we have to have so many lies…" _Autumn thinks to herself

"Why don't we move on from that now." Noctus says lightening the mood as he hands his mate another glass of white wine "It's a celebration to the good health of you, your grace."

"That is why my dear friend Barran organised this celebration, besides doing a lot of socializing, this has been a pleasant evening." Autumn nods "We monarchs don't have it easy, and I'm not even from this kingdom originally."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Princess Autumn." Marella says

"It is always good to be speaking with the parents of the young owl who my betrothed is mentoring. Soren is a very nice boy, indeed, Mr and Mrs Canner, and I do owe him a debt of gratitude for saving my life." Autumn cheerfully smiles

"And we're pretty proud of him, too, your grace." Noctus proudly says, being the father of the owl who killed Metalbeak, helped save the Guardians from sheer death itself and helped the woman standing before them, the Princess of Ambala and third in command to King Boron, from dying at the clutches of the owl who has been calling himself 'Metalbeak'.

"Autumn, come here a minute." Boron says from across the room

"Well, it is nice chatting to you both." Autumn says

They then show neutral respect as the exchange nods. Autumn makes her way over to where Boron is, which is by the stage with Barran by his side. The couple-wing-candy ploy is currently in progress, which is when the partner is barely saying anything unless they are having their input or keeping the conversation going. Autumn has had her fair share of these moments and yet again, besides her social independence at times, Barran is yet again experiencing being just the wing candy to her husband.

"Here she is, the belle of this ball." Boron cheerfully says as Autumn comes up

Autumn giggles as she then his handed a glass of wine by one of the servants as Boron steps onto the stage with Barran and he signals with his head to have Autumn stand on the stage also. She then steps onto the stage, after putting her drink down and then she stands to one side of Boron. Boron then attracts the crowd of owl's attention by using the pin from Barran's headpiece (**like the ones that ladies wear on Melbourne Cup day, except this one has a beaded piece on the front with this pin in the centre of the headband**) and tapping on his glass.

"Attention, attention. It is nice to see that you have all come to this little gala that Queen Barran and I are holding." Boron says as Barran places the pin back in the centre of the headpiece as he then quips "…And my mate overdid it a little with her headpiece she has been dying to wear for months now."

A well-mannered laugh is exchanged by the guests as Barran then shoots an unimpressed, but amused look to her husband before having a moment to show off her headpiece.

"Besides my wife wanting to hold a little get together, since she is a socialite at heart, I approved of having this celebration as we have many a thing to celebrate. First is the good health of our monarchy as it has now been six months of peace since that battle against the Pure Ones." Boron then announces

An approving cheer comes from the crowd, as it was only six months ago that Metalbeak was killed by the flaming stick wielded by Soren, who himself would have been lucky to have survived that battle if Metalbeak wasn't impaled in the flaming branch. If anything, he almost died and it looked that way until the sooty owl king of the Pure Ones didn't end up falling backward, dying practically immediately from the impairment.

"Yes, yes. Continuing on, we also have means to celebrate as it seems that my granddaughter, Princess Sina of the Northern Kingdoms, has said her first word, even as she is so young. And I may be a grandfather, but I am still as agile as ever. I'm not even that old." Boron continues before he chuckles to himself

"She said to our son, Josh, 'daddy'." Barran adds to what her mate said

An aww comes from the crowd, as when owlets say their first word, it is often found to be cute and a memory to treasure forever. Technically the first word their son, Josh, said to Boron and Barran was 'fly' that sorta confused them before realising what he meant. It seems their son has an adventurous sprit, as they often hear that he has been flying around on adventures for a little of his time, however, he is limited as being a father to his little girl comes first and also his duties as a dignitary do have some importance.

"Besides that, we are to celebrate the good health of her highness, Autumn Rose Kin, my third in command, dear friend, and the Warrior Princess of Ambala. Her recovery has been well and I see she remains as cheery as she usually is. Also, her kingdom's senate hasn't complained as of yet, which is a blessing within itself." Boron says before a mental sigh of relief over that last detail

"A toast." Barran then speaks up as she raises her glass "To friends, family, happiness, freedom, peace and also to the Great Tree itself. Long live the Guardians and Ga'Hoole kingdom!"

"Long live Ga'Hoole" The crowd replies

* * *

"Kludd!" A voice shouts as the clicks of talons hitting the stone flooring is heard as she runs down the hallway in a panic

Kludd is in his bedchamber where it is quiet as he is overlooking the Pure One base from the balcony, which is connected by his bedchamber by two doors, which has squares of glass within wooden frames. It is silent as he is contemplating thought about this future he started drafting with Nyra when he was walking around with her earlier. Suddenly the door bursts open and Elanore is standing at the door exhausted from running up stairs and corridors to get here. Kludd turns his head to face her.

"Kludd…!" Elanore pants "It… It's an emergency…"

"What happened?" Kludd asks

"It's Nyra. She collapsed in the middle of the throne room." She panics

"Is she alright?" He asks with shock upon hearing that something happened to Nyra

"We don't know what is wrong." She replies as she continues to panic "I'm scared that something happened."

Kludd pushes past Elanore as he runs down the hallway with sudden speed. Hearing that his beloved is in some sort of danger of some sort has started making him worried as he then comes to Nyra's bedchamber and bursts in the door without a moment to lose. The ladies in waiting curtsey and say 'my lord' in respect of Kludd as they stand aside. The doctor is examining Nyra as Kludd comes by the white Barn Owl's side and takes her wing and her eyes are barely open and she looks slightly… paler than usual though her natural colour is white.

"Kludd… I'm sorry I lied…" Nyra whispers

"About what?" Kludd asks

"Queen Nyra suddenly collapsed as she has been without sleep, stressing, and also she has fallen ill… possibly that cold you had had, Lord Kludd." The doctor answers for her

Nyra starts coughing and her cough is very sickly sounding, as it is very chesty and she falls back on her bed after finishing her cough. The doctor checks her temperature and is doing a few tests as Kludd is beside Nyra's bed. There are dark circles under her eyes, as Kludd wonders how long and how much she has been staying up this past week and a half, as she looks slightly terrible, but she seemed fine earlier. However, looking back on the moment, he could sorta hear a light wheeze in her breathing and she seemed a little shaky and he notices that she looks a bit blotchy in some areas, as if she was wearing ochre…

"I couldn't sleep…" Nyra breathes, "I am worried. I'm scared…"

Kludd lovingly caresses the side of her face "Everything will be better for us, Nyra. No wonder you are so weak and pale, you are tired and always tending to me and running our kingdom and I didn't do anything to help and… I got you sick. Oh Nyra, what have I done to you?"

"It's alright, my love. But I didn't want to worry you about my sleep deprivation and this cold…" Nyra replies before a cough "I can take care of things… I'm not helpless…"

"No one is saying you are helpless. You're a gentle spirit, a kind and loving woman under all of your courage and passion for this cause, under the bravado you have to work up and the tough love you show." Kludd says as he kisses her forehead as he caresses the side of her head "Now, I have exposed this kind and caring owl, I don't want her to go away unless we have to boss around some soldiers."

Nyra smiles as she yawns. Kludd looks to Nyra's attendants who remain beside the bed as they await orders or something. The doctor prescribes Nyra cold medicine and bed rest. Kludd then orders her attendants to wait on her as he then announces that he will be returning to his post. Elanore then catches up with him in the hallway and he gives the general a rundown on what's happening and that when she gets the stiches removed and when Nyra is well again, things will be back on track…

* * *

In Rosewood, Sienne is writing a letter within the Tura language key. Reporting everything that has happened with the community and replying to what was said, especially when Ga'Hoole's UKO senator had told them. She is working on it before signing off and asking a messenger to send it to the UKO. Since Ramaxon has been put on probation from being Leader of Rosewood and of Tyto Resistance, Sienne has remained behind and has been using her title of Madame Commander to the right purpose. Since hearing that their kingdom was in danger and if the Guardians didn't show up to help, a few more members have come from around to join the resistance to make sure that the attack and near domination of Tyto Forest doesn't happen.

Sienne is walking around as she is watching the resistance from the balcony that surrounds her office as it is the observation deck to see what goes on within the Resistance. If she had her way, Ramaxon would have been arrested for his crimes against the Tyto Resistance, the kingdom and Rosewood, the OWER would have arrested him in a split second and he would have been trailed by the UKO.

The dark brown with a little bit of faded bronze and white coloured barn owl then exits her office and walks down the hall as the night isn't yet over in Rosewood; it is about 8am right about now. As the daytime members start coming out of their room after having rest for hours, which allows them to stay up late before 4 in the evening, when the night shift begins and they get a little more sleep. It is a typical thing for owls who are assigned to the daytime shift of guarding Rosewood.

Sienne exits into the courtyard and some of the night duty soldiers are training the new recruits and a few of them that are going on their first day watch this morning.

"Madame Commander." Two of the higher ups say as they nod in respect

"How is the training going?" Sienne asks

"Some of the trainees are on day watch tonight with River, Bess, Kai and Lucas, ma'am." A higher up member says "They're mastering their basic combat."

"That is good." Sienne says

"Trainees, this is our United Kingdoms of Owl Senator, Madame Sienne Daube, she is a current commander while our real leader, Ramaxon Pettit, is on two month probation." The second higher up member announces

Sienne walks past the new recruits that bow as she walks past, they bow their heads in respect. The recruits range from teenagers to adults, large owls to small owls and… a hawk?

"Well, hadn't I seen everything in this world until now, I see a sight I hadn't seen since a year or so ago. A hawk amongst the ranks, that is uncommon." Sienne says "And you're young too."

"I'm 14, Ma'am, I wanted to help out, I guess." The hawk says

"I have no problem with that, my niece was nine when she started working in the resistance and 7 years later, she was leader and a damn good one too." Sienne says before a slight sigh

"I guess freedom fighting is something that comes naturally, especially when a bunch of lily-livered Pure Ones think they can take over before realising what for." The hawk replies

"True, true. They didn't see what was coming." Sienne says before a well-mannered laugh "What is your name, young'un?"

"Troy, Madame Commander." He replies

"Well, I guess it is a welcome to TR, to you Troy, and to the rest of you." Sienne says with a cheery and welcoming smile as she faces the rest of the recruits "We could need all the help we could get right now anyway and I thank you all for coming to help."

"Is it true that the Pure Ones attacked and their High Tyto almost drowned?" One of the recruits asks

"Yes." Sienne replies

They start enquiring her about the attacks, as all throughout the kingdoms and the whole of the owl world, everyone had heard of this 'return of the Pure Ones' and their failed attack because of the one inexcusable fact that owls cannot swim. However, they didn't know the half of it as they heard the full story. They are told Guardians present were The Band, led by the Pure One king killer, Soren, and the legendary Lyze of Kiel, who goes by Ezylryb and a woman who defied odds and may often be known as the Lyze of Kiel's wife to be, Princess Autumn Rose of Ambala.

"…Sure, the defeat was from near death, but, this is Rosewood and as are often at war with the Pure Ones if they stayed, we would have fought and won anyway. However, their defeat has been a blessing either way." Sienne finishes explaining "We just have to make sure that they don't come back. Rosewood is a community where we make sure to defend this kingdom while we try and rebuild our monarchy."

"I never knew that there was a war going on." A young barn owl says

"Well, you're probably from the southern areas of this kingdom. If Rosewood and the Tyto Resistance didn't exist, we would be in Pure One Rule. You thank the monarchs, Glaux bless them, and yours truly for thinking about this kingdom. You're the newest in this kingdom's defenders. So train hard and remember that everyone is family within this community, means, no hate and we are brothers and sisters in arms..." Sienne continues

"Madame Commander." One of the two higher ups says before a slight twist of the head and she sees what the matter is

"Ok, to finish, Welcome to Rosewood Community and the Tyto Resistance. Train hard and make the kingdom proud, as we are defending them. They mayn't know all about this battle we fight, but they are thankful for living in peace. Have a good first day watch. Good morning." Sienne finishes before seeing four of their main trainers and she hands them over to them

Sienne then walks off and walks halfway across the courtyard with the two seconds in command following.

"Well, well, looks all the members of the Daube are the same. You're as pointless as your niece." Ramaxon sneers as he holds a dagger in his claw

"What do you want, Ramaxon. You're on probation and you have nothing to do with this as we dodged a close call, Pettit." Sienne replies

"Well, however many times you may probate me, this is my resistance, Sienne. I call the shots and you are doing stuff I didn't approve." Ramaxon sternly says a scowl

"Sprink you, Pettit. You almost killed my niece and every night you come by here I give you the common curtsey to live after what you did." Sienne says as she gives the mother of all death stares "And how you repay me is running this resistance into the ground."

"So I made a few bad calls…" Ramaxon nonchalantly says before he stabs his dagger into the roots of the tree "But this is my resistance and I don't need some bitch that is too big for her boots and is a senator on behalf of the same organisation that didn't know that their Ga'Hoole correspondent was working with the Pure Ones!"

"Yeah, and I'm not a stuck up asshole who doesn't know the first thing about running a resistance. You're on probation, four months." Sienne says as she slaps him and walks off with an angry stride

"_This isn't over. When I come back, my resistance will be __**my**__ resistance." _Ramaxon thinks to himself

By later, Sienne has a glass of wine sitting on the railing of the balcony as she watches over the kingdom. She would be asleep by now, but there is more to worry about than things to do with that pest Ramaxon. If someday the fights defeat them, the Pure Ones will have control of the whole of Tyto Forest, again. She sees a group fly by on patrol and she then takes another sip of wine.

"Ramaxon's running this kingdom straight to hagsmire…" Sienne sighs

* * *

Noctus and Marella then come home and they find that Eglantine is asleep. It is a little after her bedtime and she is sleeping in her nest all nice and snug. Soren read her a bedtime story before disappearing into his room (and going to the GTA party). Noctus and Marella admire the sight of their little girl at rest.

"I hope Eglantine will never change, staying a little one forever." Marella coos as she tucks her daughter in and kisses her head "Good light, sweetie."

"They have to grow up sometime, dear. Look at Soren, he is 16 now and you said the same thing about him and…" Noctus replies before a saddened sigh upon thinking of the name of the owl he would have uttered

"A snapshot in time… I remember when Kludd was an owlet…" She says as they close the door and she immediately starts tearing up "He was so small… so bright eyed… Now he's…"

Marella starts crying as her husband holds her close. Since Kludd's death, it has been hard on the family, especially for this mother. It pains the parents especially as Kludd was their first-born, he was their special little one before second-born Soren and youngest Eglantine came along. They loved him lots…

"I wish we could have him back… He was just about to become an adult and…" Marella cries

"I know, I know." Noctus soothes "It'll be alright."

Marella composes herself as they walk towards Soren's bedroom. The door is closed and it is quiet. The mother knocks on her son's bedroom door.

"Soren, are you still up?" Marella asks before hearing silence and knocking again "Soren?"

"He might have gone to bed already." Noctus says to his wife "He is a Guardian and they need their rest."

"Something is amiss here…" She says, as if her motherly sense is kicking in that something is wrong. She then opens the door and the room is slightly dark, as curtains are over the windows, blocking out some of the sunlight that comes into the room. There is a figure in a bed; Marella thinks it is Soren before pulling back the covers and finding a doll in the bed.

"He's gone?" Noctus confusedly utters

"Where is Soren?" Marella says before she starts panicking "Did he sneak out or was kidnapped or something. Oh hagsmire…"

They then hear a door opening as they then exit the room to see what that is; it is their only remaining son, Soren.

"Oh, I thought you were in bed by now…" Soren awkwardly mutters

"Soren Canner, did you sneak out of your room?" Noctus asks his son sternly

"Well… There was a party going on and Otulissa and I…" Soren explains

"A party?! I've heard enough You snuck out of your room, after the curfew we put in place for you, to attend a party with that Otulissa girl?" Noctus asks his son with some anger as he has disobeyed house rules

"Well… you see, I had to go and…" Soren tries to explain

"You know how worried you mother was for that moment there?" Noctus asks his son with some anger "If something were to happen to you, after losing your brother you mother couldn't take any more grief…!"

"I am a Guardian, da." Soren rebuts "I have been taught how to fight and defend myself and I am not a hatchling anymore!"

"Irregardless! Kludd died from the dangers of being around Pure Ones and it is none better that you almost died yourself on two occasions, especially recently." Noctus replies

"Soren, we can't afford to lose you too." Marella softly says to her son

"It's bad enough that you almost died from falling over a waterfall saving Lady Autumn from that idiot Metalbeak the second or whatever that idiot is calling himself." Noctus continues his rant "It's bad enough your brother did dangerous things."

"Da, I saved Autumn from almost being killed and you are obsessing over me while you don't realise that Kludd has become the new Metalbeak and he almost killed me and a whole lot of owls in his feeble attempt to take over Rosewood!" Soren angrily blurts with a shout of rage

The whole room goes silent. Soren's parents are frozen with shock from this moment and Soren is kicking himself for telling the truth, to his parents of all owls when it is bad enough that they have to make sure that no one else knows.

"Kludd is the new Metalbeak…?" a small voice asks

Soren turns his head and his little sister, Eglantine, is standing at the door of her room, with a blanket in her claw and a confused look on her face. All the yelling that has been taken place awaked her. She stands there looking tired and she wipes her little brown eyes with her small fledgling wing and yawns. As for his parents, Marella starts crying as she starts saying 'no' in disbelief repeatedly as she sinks to a the floor and starts crying.

"It can't be…" Noctus utters in disbelief and shock "Kludd… He is alive and…"

"It's true." Soren shamefully replies "Just ask Autumn, Ezylryb, Gylfie, Digger and Twilight what happened and they'll say the same thing."

Soren's mother continues crying "Kludd… He can't be…"

Soren comes over and hugs his mother "I'll explain everything…"


	10. Part 10: Family Matters

_Just a quick note: Adding the final touches and Part 11 will be done soon! Alright, you lot enjoy reading Part 10._

Part 10: Family Matters

It was a rough morning that morning, the truth of the matter was hard hitting and was painful for the younger son and middle child of the Canner family to explain. They stayed up for a few hours listening to Soren explain, except Eglantine who was put back to bed by her mother as it was past her bedtime. It was a whole two hours, besides Soren's exploitations, it was mainly silent, besides Marella quiet whimpers.

"…And I haven't heard anything about him since. Even any of the spies we have haven't come to report anything yet. He was sick last time I heard…" Soren finishes his long explanation

Soren's parents are silent; they don't know what to say. Soren is nervous of what their response will be… Marella, his mother, remains upset and slightly heartbroken. Noctus, his father feeling guilt and some shame for the family name to have now been disgraced. As he started to explain, what happened the parents shocked and puzzled faces turned to sadness, shame and guilt… As Soren admitted the truth that he has found… that Kludd has been ignored and his envy turned into darkness, hatred and… longing?

"Ma? Da?" Soren says, while waving his wing in front of their eyes

"Soren, it is after midday. You have chaw duties first thing." Marella says to her son as she shoos him into his room "Good light, darling."

Sitting by her dressing table as she has a portrait of Soren and Kludd as owlets, when the eldest was four and the youngest, two, lodged in the corner of the mirror. She picks up a piece of clay that she has kept which has Kludd's little claw print in it.

"I remember when he was little, Noctus. He and Soren were little terrors when they were running about the hollow playing like those two boys with the wooden swords back at the party. How could he… betray his little brother? His little sister too?" Marella says before picking up the portrait in the corner of the mirror

"It's all my fault…" Noctus says as he sinks against the wall "Sprink, it is all my fault for… Oh hagsmire, I should have… should have paid more attention to him."

"Well, we have three children, dear and…" Marella reasons as she kneels beside her mate

Noctus gives his mate a look of reasoning "All his attempts for attention, every stupid thing he did, all of his moods… I caused this. You cared for our Kludd, but… I gave him cold shoulder... Hagsmire, that is why he always fought with Soren… as he has always been in the shadow."

"Noctus, dear, I know it looks that way, but…" Marella reasons

"Will you stop trying to be the voice of reason?" Noctus snaps as he cuts across her words "Our firstborn, our precious, precious owlet who was the first ever thing to ever cherish in this world, has become the sprinking king of the Pure Ones."

"I know…" Marella replies "But…"

"…And he came to be... because of me." Noctus says before hitting the back of his head against the wall

Soren watches from the door how defeated his parents are. His mother had started crying again and his father holds her close as he himself have tears in his eyes. Soren sighs a heavy sigh as he turns to walk back to his room to try to get some sleep, before hearing a door open.

"Soren… Is Kludd… bad?" a small voice asks

Soren turns his head as his younger sister stands at her bedroom door. Her little brown eyes staring at him with wonder as she would want to know. Soren comes to his sister, and kneels down to her level as he is trying not to look into her eyes. He can remember when she was moonblinked, her beautiful eyes that are often lit up with happiness and curiosity turned to a shade of milky white, as they were as blank as a new piece of paper. When he looks into her eyes, he sees the flashback before he returns. He doesn't know how to say this to a kid… as she is only five years old…

"Eg, it's kinda hard to explain…" Soren says as he places his wing on her shoulder "But, Kludd is kinda bad, but… I know there is good in him."

"He's one of them, isn't he?" Eglantine asks

"He is their leader, yes, but… he is our brother." He tries to explain

"Soren… he moonblinked me. Why?" She asks

"I don't know…" He replies before taking her wing and leading her into her bedroom "I just don't."

"Did Kludd hurt Miss Autumn?" She then asks

Soren lifts his sister and places her in bed as he tucks her in "Eg, it's after midday and you are only five. Get some sleep, ok."

Soren leaves the room as his naïve little sister sits in her nest confused. As she is only five, she barely got any of the speech she was hearing. She could barely understand any of the big words, but when she heard Kludd, she was interested. She was with him back in St. Aegolius, especially when he was presented to Metalbeak and when they were having a sort of pep talk before the battle. Kludd then moonblinked her, and she was a mindless, silent observer since then before hearing Soren's voice and she awoke in Ga'Hoole. She told Soren that the owl who brought her to Ga'Hoole, Lord Allomere, was a traitor.

Now, Six months on, as she was eavesdropping on her brother explain things… she questions how Kludd, her big brother, wouldn't want to be here with ma, da and Soren. She then lies in her nest with her doll under her wing.

* * *

By the dusk of a new night, Kludd is in his throne room. It is a dark and gloomy day over the canyon lands as after he returned to his post, clouds started forming. He is sitting upon his throne thinking again of this future he is planning, besides that he has been a little worried and for some reason, guilt-ridden. Since after the little scare, especially after how Elanore may have over-dramatized it, Kludd has been blaming himself for overworking Nyra and for giving her his cold.

The doors open, and yet again, it spooks Kludd slightly as he then turns his head to see Elanore coming in holding a map under her wing.

"Ah, you got what I asked for." Kludd says as he lands and takes the map off her "Thank you, Elanore."

"It took me a few hours to go through the library just to find it. You'll be surprised how hidden this map was. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, that's how hard." Elanore replies

"Did your stiches come out yet?" He enquires as he exits into the hallway

"They come out tomorrow." She replies as she enquires "As to why are you asking?"

Kludd enters his office as there are maps, loose pieces of paper and maps everywhere. Besides contemplating thoughts and worrying about Nyra, Kludd has been busy at work with trying to plan an attack of all attacks. However, with the time he spends on it, it never seems to come together exactly as he planned. Nyra often says that Kludd has a haphazard mind, as he often forgets things or never seems to get a sentence right when he is talking to her. But that is pretty much normal as he usually never knows how to really tell Nyra he loves her besides a compliment, as she is a high-class female of the Inner Circle and you can tell that he might underestimate her attitudes on certain things.

"Well, Lady Elanore, I guess I just wanted to know." Kludd answers as he places down the map and pushes a few books away "Why, aren't I allowed to ask you how you are?"

"You never usually speak to me." Elanore says with a cynical look

As for Elanore, she is also a high-class female of the Pure One Inner Circle. It is often true that Kludd usually never speaks to the fourteen-year-old general and assistant to Nyra, unless he is giving her orders or answering a question. They do have their chats rarely, but it mainly is only to do with the Pure Ones. She usually is only the abiding servant to Nyra, besides a general who has served under what is now two kings.

"You're usually tending to Nyra's whims besides training my soldiers." Kludd replies

"I have other priorities besides being servant to Nyra." Elanore replies before she storms out of the office in a fit of anger "But you wouldn't know, as you underestimate me."

Kludd stares at the door before he shrugs and starts working on his plan again. He then yawns as since last night, he hasn't been sleeping as he has spent most of his time busy in the library looking for maps and combat books. He has been taking notes down on things and some of the things written have been smudged a bit.

"'_Glorious'. You saw what they were doing. They were moonblinking other owls and turning them into slaves." a voice says_

"Who said that?" Kludd asks as he looks around his office

"_You're still weak Soren, still living in your dreams…" a familiar voice says_

"What the-" Kludd says as he then blinks his eyes

Flames surround him as this is has become all too real. He looks around and sees the flames of disaster that burned him that very night that his scars had become a part of him forever. Burns to 30% of his body become, charring especially one side of his face in which he wears the mask over.

"_Kludd, no!" a voice yells_

He then sees himself fall after almost killing his brother. Falling into the inferno, but as the memory flashes before his eyes, he then sees tall trees around him. Rosewood trees… he then looks and sees himself wearing Metalbeak's helm before losing it. He then looks behind him and Nyra is holding the Princess Autumn with a dagger to her throat.

_"Kludd, why are you doing this?" the first voice from before asks _

He then realises where he is. Rosewood, situated against the northern border of Tyto Forest and where he had attacked little over two weeks ago. Within moments, he sees himself falling over the edge of the waterfall…

"_Kludd/Autumn!" the voices scream_

He then feels himself hitting the waters below as he forced the head of Autumn Rose against the rocks, causing her head to bleed out as a gash was made. Constricted for air and trying to find his way to the surface, but the struggle and the darkness of the water laced with red colour is hard to swim though. Kludd feels dragged down by the strong currents, but he doesn't resurface this time…

Kludd sits up from his bed as he is gasping for air between hyperventilation and the reoccurring daymare he has experienced. He looks around and he is in his bedchamber, the king's bedchamber, in the Pure One base, St. Aegolius. He looks out his window and the sun is over the sky. His helm rests beside his bed and he looks in his mirror and sees the burns to his face.

"It's alright, my love…" a soft feminine voice soothes as he continues to hyperventilate "It was just a bad dream. It's alright."

He turns his head and Nyra places her wing against his face before holding him against her chest. He can hear her wheezy breathing as she caught his cold only a night ago.

"What are you doing here?" Kludd asks as he is confused of why she is here when last time he checked, she was in her bedchamber resting, but yet again, that was more than 10 hours ago.

"You wanted me here, remember?" Nyra replies as she holds him in a cuddle

Kludd then remembers. Nyra had managed to sleep off most of her sleep denervation since the morning before and she sleep late into the night. After Kludd had spent time in front of his maps, he asked if Nyra would come to his bedchamber as he was worried about her health and he wanted to make sure she was sleeping when she was supposed to be sleeping.

"Kludd, it is the 11th time this week you've had this daymare." Nyra voices with concern "Are you sure you're alright, because I am worried about you."

"Nyra, I'm alright. Truly, I'm just having a few bad dreams, that's all." Kludd says as he lies back down

"It is more than a few, Kludd. It is pretty much every night you wake up like this." She protests with concern "Honey, I am your girlfriend, your fiancée, you need to tell me what the matter is as it's a sign of trust. I am worried about you and you keep pushing me away."

"For the love of Glaux!" He exclaims in annoyance "Just go back to sleep, Nyra! You've been suffering sleep denervation and it isn't of your concern to be worried about my dreams!"

Nyra then stares at him feeling hurt as she then lies down and rolls over while trying not to cry. Now he's done it, he's gone off at her when he is disapproving of the one side of her he has found that he loves. She has been very emotionally sensitive since Metalbeak died, maybe even before that as when someone yells at her as of late, she seems to get upset easily.

"Oh my Glaux, Nyra, I'm so sorry." He apologises as she starts crying as he holds her in his wings "No, no, no, no, don't start crying. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Why did you have to yell?" Nyra asks like a scared owlet

"I don't know… It was a bad thing…" Kludd regretfully replies "I'm sorry, baby. I won't do that again. I promise. I won't raise my voice."

"Then why won't you tell me why?" She asks while tears fall from her eyes

"I just don't want to talk about it, ok. Is that alright?" he replies as he wipes away her tears

Nyra nods as she lies back down on her side of the bed. Kludd then lies down too as he then cuddles with his sickly and slightly distressed girlfriend. He then sees the vision of the water cross his eyes before he shakes it off and Nyra is already asleep once more. He has a slight smile as he wraps his wing around her.

* * *

The few nights that followed hearing the shocking truth, silence is observed and Soren is slightly sick of it. His mother remains in an emotional state, his father looking like he has been wounded, but the only one that is not all depressed is Eglantine, as she remains her cheery dreamer self, but she gets curious from time to time about the matter. It is only the Canner family, the Band and finally the rybs of the Weather Interpretation and Search and Rescue chaws who know this dark secret of disgrace.

It is a typical night in the Canner household, well, almost, as there is a sense of sadness and betrayal in the air. There is silence and it is pestering Soren once again as he has been haunted by his own conscience, especially when it came to telling his parents about Kludd's new persona, him being the new 'Metalbeak' and the leader of the Pure Ones.

"_Why did you have to tell them the truth Soren?" his negative conscience beckons "You should have continued the lie until he was dead."_

"_What and live a lie?" His positive conscience snaps before lightening up "By telling your parents, Soren, you have admitted a painstaking truth and getting it off your chest helps with their understanding as to why Kludd turned… dark."_

"_I get that I have consciences, but honestly, can you please shut up?!" Soren snaps, annoyed "It is bad enough that ma and da haven't spoken to me since finding the horrid truth. I can't take any more of this sprinking silence!"_

"Soren, I just don't understand how he would do such terrible things…" Noctus utters, finally speaking to his son after this long-standing and continued silence "It is bad enough he was a handful before, but now…"

"Well… He was hanging around with the Inner Circle, I heard about lots of corruption and deceit goes on with that lot and… He has been hanging around with their queen." Soren replies before a sigh "I'm sorry I lied… I know I shouldn't have but… Hagsmire, you try being the younger brother of a monster, who much is sprinking with the Glaux-damn widow queen of Metalbeak, who has tried to kill you twice and the wife-to-be of the Lyze of Kiel, my hero, too!"

"Soren, don't talk about your brother that way!" Noctus yells before composing himself and placing his wing to his head feeling stress "Sprinking hagsmire… If I raise my voice to this one he'll end up the same."

"I would never be a Pure One, da." Soren rolls his eyes

"Noctus, I am just as worried about this… _issue_. But, opening wounds is not the way to deal with it!" Marella sternly says to her husband while gulping down tears while trying to focus on mending a scarf

"Ma, have you been crying again?" Soren asks his mother "You have, haven't you?"

Soren walks over to his mother as he holds her close and she starts crying again, but not as bad as the first night. Ever since finding out her baby boy, her firstborn has become the owl to be the 'new Metalbeak' and had given Princess Autumn of Ambala a nasty head wound, she has been silently crying all the time. He can see the teardrops on the fabric of the scarf, little blotches of tears on an off-white/cream coloured fabric.

"Ma, it's alright…" Soren consoles

"I cannot take this… First, you said he was dead and now… He has done so much wrong and isn't the same owl I raised from hatch." Marella cries with tears flowing down her cheeks

"Mum, if I could, I would change things, but… I can't right now." Soren sadly sighs

"Oh how I missed the good old days. You and Kludd getting along…" Noctus reminisces before a sigh "That was before all the… drama started… Oh hagsmire, it is all my fault he turned so dark. Not the fault of that bastard aristocracy."

"Well… That part is true…" Soren simply says while still hugging his teary-eyed mother

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Noctus suddenly asks, taking offence to what his youngest son had said

"Noctus!" Marella scowls

"You made Kludd feel like he was worthless, Dad. You're always ignoring him and he hates you. He hates you as you always notice me and have forced Kludd into my shadow. I bet you haven't gotten it though your thick head that Kludd is evil because of you!" Soren yells with irritation

"Soren!" Marella shouts

Within the silence as Soren and his father exchange serious glares, the mother being the mediator, Eglantine has started crying and is calling out for her parents and Soren, sounding like she had another daymare. Soren then says that he'll take care of it before saying under his breath the words _'and only as I'm getting away from the owl who could be a worse father than Metalbeak would have ever been'_. He then enters Eglantine's room and she is sitting in her bed.

* * *

In their hollow, the following evening, Autumn is having her head looked at by a nurse of the healing chaw in a home visit and ever-present by her side is her fiancé, Ezylryb, holding her wing. Autumn looks a fair bit different without her hooded cape or beaded crown sitting atop her head. She has not the need to wear neither piece as she spends her time in bed resting or around the hollow. She does wear her identifiable garments when she wants to spend some time outside maybe on a stroll around the Great Tree and the lower levels and City Centre.

The bandage around her head is coming off and by the time the dressing reaches the scabbed over and stitched wound itself, it slightly hurts and Autumn grits her beak a little to try and ignore the slight pain she is having as the bandage was a little stuck to her scab. After cleaning her wound, this is a little sensitive now, as it has swollen a little. She is prone to have swelling in her face at the sight of a wound when she gets hurt, possibly a side effect from the years of child abuse she suffered under the custody of her cold-hearted brother, who had copped what was coming to him, if you believe in Karma like how most owls, only maybe a year ago. After a new dressing is applied, autumn has some of her medicine for her headaches and the swelling as she then lies back down.

Autumn sits up as Ezylryb is in the other room with one of the royal guard as she calls out "Ezylryb, honey, I want you to come here."

Answering to her call Ezylryb comes back into their bedroom as he comes beside the bed "What's the matter? Is your head hurting? You want me to get you a book?"

"I want you to scribe my sister-in-law a letter. She said that she'll be visiting sometime and I want to write to her." Autumn replies before she lies on her side

Getting out the stationary set that she uses, a letter comes together before Autumn feels a little sleepy and is falling asleep. The letter is sent and afterwards, Ezylryb is by her bed gently stroking her as they have a little chat, talking about things to do and reminiscing. Boron allowed Ezylryb time off to nurse Autumn, as they promised the Ambala Senate that she would be receiving best of care and of course, someone would need to keep an eye on her and it is often said that family comes before work.

"that crown of orchids betwixt the design your crown will look so beautiful. Besides, I am planning to give you the dream wedding upon the autumn of next year. Besides, it's only been six months since everything happened." Ezylryb says as he calmly strokes the small spotted owl

"I hope to live to that night…" Autumn softly whispers

"You will, you will. I'm not letting anything happen to you. I promised, didn't i?" He replies as he then hears a knock at the door before it opens

"Her majesty, Queen Barran." A royal guard announces

Barran enters supporting a teal scarf around her neck and she comes though the lounge room into the bedroom and comes beside the bed. Autumn sits up while Barran is giving Ezylryb a friendly hug. The snowy queen then makes her way to the small spotted owl she calls her sister, she too receives a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Barran asks

"A little tired tonight." Autumn replies before a yawn "I had to have a check-up and… I haven't really bothered to get out of bed tonight."

"I can see that." Barran chuckles as she smooths over a few of her feathers on her head with her wing "Goodness, Rose, it seems you're more out of sorts than normal."

"Well, I haven't been teaching for a few nights while my head heals, and it is fine besides the swelling and purple-ness. Anyway, Boron is allowing me to do some of the commanding work, which is mostly just writing letters and discussing matters as he said that he'd wouldn't want me getting another headache." Autumn replies with a little pout

"Once the stiches are removed and the Autumn Scar disappears i guess you'll be happy." Barran replies as she gazes at the bandages "Poor Autumn. I know we're making a big deal of the injuries and making you take time off, but you are a dignitary and your kingdom wants to make sure you're alright."

"Well, I do have my commanding duties to do; at least it keeps me preoccupied." Autumn says, seeing the bright side of things

Ezylryb chuckles "Always seeing the good out of everything, aren't you?"

"I always do." Autumn replies

* * *

Kludd wears his helm when he stands on the balcony of his bedchamber within the Pure One Base, St. Aegolius. It is early in the evening, and the only owls who are up at this time are the patrols, the watchtower lookouts, and the guards. There is nothing but silence, besides the sound of the wind blowing. The light purplish, with a hint of orange coloured sky bringing a bronzed colour to his new ornate iron and copper helm. For a March night, it is slightly cooler with the winds coming from the mountains north of the canyons.

The door opens slowly as Nyra enters and walks out onto the balcony. The soft lighting of the evening giving Nyra a warm glazed orange glow as she steps onto the balcony wearing a warm yellow cape with a matching scarf with a silver pin. Kludd is completely stunned of how beautiful Nyra looks right now.

"Oh, Nyra. I didn't think you'd be walking around, you know, since you have a cold and I would want you to rest." Kludd says, after noticing the unannounced arrival of Nyra in his bedchamber

"I'm fine; it isn't the first time I have commanded while being ill." Nyra replies as she stands next to him, "Metalbeak barely gave me time off during the Rosewood Siege."

Kludd wraps his wing around Nyra, as she looks kinda cold as the cold breeze continues through the canyon lands.

Nyra turns her head as she then runs her wing over the ornate details of Kludd's new helm "You look so much like a king, Kludd." She then sniffs as she does have a cold before leaning against him "Tell me again of the future you are planning."

"Well, I'll be addressing the troops, either from the throne room, or, from this balcony. I'll tell you then. But, until now…" Kludd replies as he then kisses her cheek and takes her wing "…You'll just have to wait, alright."

"Alright." She smiles

"Would you want to go on walkabout?" He asks while holding out his wing

"Sure." She replies as she wraps her wing around his

* * *

A knock comes to the door and Autumn goes to get it. She wakes up and notices what time it is, as it is barely even nightfall. She wonders who that could be. She sleepily walks from the bedroom to the main room before walking to the door. When she opens the door, a familiar face is behind it, someone who was the only other owl to know how cruel Aaron is behind closed doors and mothered a child with him before Pure Ones killed him.

"Merissa!" Autumn cheers as she hugs her sister in law

"Autumn, it is good to see you are well." Merissa smiles

Merissa is the Queen Dowager of Ambala, as she had taken the throne after her husband and Autumn's elder brother, Aaron, took the throne. She was left a widow with her daughter, Sabyna, and she had to fight for the rights to her to be on the throne and for her daughter to someday sit on the throne as queen.

"Oh the things I have to tell you, sister in law. Rosewood was hell and a half as once again Pure Ones tried to kill me." Autumn replies

"I want to hear everything." Merissa replies

The door to the hollow shuts as Ambalan Palace Guard and Autumn's personal royal guard remain outside the hollow. Ezylryb gets up and wonders as to what is going on as he exits from the bedroom.

"What time is it?" Ezylryb asks before a yawn

"I hope I am not too early and intruding." Merissa says with some remorse for being so early "If I have, I apologise."

"No, no. It is fine, I am actually happy that you came to visit." Autumn smiles

Ezylryb realises who their visitor is and bows in respect "Queen Dowager."

Merissa softly laughs "You are the betrothed to my sister-in-law now; I figure that you are family now, Lord Ezylryb."

"Last time we talked you and I were talking of Autumn's welfare and that she was hiding out because of the threat against her." Ezylryb replies as he looks to Autumn before looking at Merissa "How have you been? How is your daughter?"

"You beat me to it." Autumn scoldingly whines

"Sabyna is well, Ezylryb, thank you for asking. As for I, I have been well, but I have been dealing with the senate again." Merissa replies before her smile transcends to a pained sigh "They're always bossing me around…"

"At least you are taking a breather, Merissa." Autumn says as she sits beside her sister in law and takes her wing "Boron would be happy to hear you have arrived. He and Barran are asking me what the latest is and Ezylryb has been scribing my letters to the Senate, besides to the other owls who I have been told to write to, and they haven't said anything in reply."

"That is because they're being jerks again, belle-sœur." Merissa explains with some detest in her voice "Haughty bastards! Oh how I hate them as much as Guardian Parliament do."

"I hear that, Merissa. Heavens, I haven't seen such corruption since my days as a Northern Aristocrat." Ezylryb agrees with a nod

"Well, maybe we should stay away from the negative now." Autumn interjects before clearing her throat

"Of course, I came to visit you to see how you are doing, not start discussing the Ambala Senate again." Merissa agrees with a nod of her head "Now tell me all about this failed mission, Rose."

"Alright then." Autumn replies "Well, I guess it started when Ramaxon sent us the SOS letter. Let me tell you now, I have never seen anything with so many swears in it… It is like what happens before the senate brawl."

"Really?" Merissa enquires "That many?"


	11. Part 11: Darkness comes to Light

Part 11: Darkness becoming known

Kludd's bedchamber door opens slowly and quietly, as the white and brown barn owl, with red markings on her body, Pure One General, Elanore steps in. She is unsure if he is awake or not, as Nyra has sent her. She is wearing a dark red scarf with a silver pin holding it. It has been weeks after being ambushed by Ramaxon and his solders while on a patrol within Tyto Forest. Her stiches were removed and she has been healing nicely, her scars being covered by the white feathers on her chest and stomach. She then walks onto the balcony.

"Lord Kludd." Elanore addresses

"Yes, General." Kludd replies as he turns his head

"Nyra asks if you want to make an address to the soldiers tonight." She reports "She says that you should make your statement that you will someday take down the Guardians and rah-rah-rah."

"I did tell her I wanted to make an address, Elanore." He replies "Of course, I will tell you or tell you, tell her, when to gather the soldiers."

"Yes, my lord." She says with a swift bow

Elanore leaves the room to report to Nyra, and get started on her chores. It is true that Elanore is both General of the Pure Ones and her personal assistant, often having to do her chores, fetch her things and take care of her schedule. Often, she finds herself always cleaning her room and also relaying orders back and forth, walking halfway around the base and back. If anything, she has one of the most chaotic jobs, dealing with Nyra besides all of the soldiers and their chaos.

"Kludd says that he will be making an address later." Elanore reports back as she walks past Nyra to go to the training yards

"Oh, Elanore." Nyra then says, prompting the young barn owl to turn around "Make sure to water the tiger lilies I had got this evening."

"Pardon?" Elanore replies with confusion

"Oh, I hadn't told you yet. Kludd left me a bouquet of tiger lilies this evening by my door. I guess you hadn't heard as you were in training this evening." Nyra says before a swoon

"Ok then." Elanore says before a disgusted face as she walks away down the hallway "I'll get onto it as the ladies and I attend to your chores."

Over in Ga'Hoole, Autumn has been making a good recovery. Merissa left Ga'Hoole a few nights after her impromptu arrival. She had her fair share of fun, political agenda, and also relaxation from her few nights she spent in Ga'Hoole. After she left, Autumn has had her stiches removed and she was given the all clear to go back to teaching her classes as they've healed over nicely and the swelling has gone down. It seems that Autumn is quite the healer as she can recover quickly; call it a gift if you may.

Autumn's students were thrilled to hear that their ryb was coming back to teaching their class, as they do hate having substitute teachers, which never usually have the same flair for teaching that Autumn has. Autumn always has a competition in the class where they earn points for every time they do their homework, get a correct answer, behaved or won one of the class games. At the end of the month, they are rewarded with a treat of some sort. It has proved to have some of her Middle Year 2 students from this lower class, end up in the 10/15 student cut for Moon Master Class for their senior year.

Besides that, for the weeks that Autumn has been recovering from her wound, Ga'Hoole has been slightly off as Autumn is the cheery owl who often is chatting with everyone she knows, sharing a well-mannered joke and brightening everyone's night with her heart-warming giggle. If anything, parliament has been less agreeable without Autumn's abilities to be able to be the peacekeeper and solve a disagreement with a compromise, as they have been fighting about a set of new rules for chaw practice.

Autumn awakes and then is getting ready for the first night back, she is happy to be returning to her post as the Search and Rescue and Star Class ryb. Besides having to attend to her duties, she has found that being on leave does get a little boring at times when she isn't reading or sleeping and whatnot. It is when she is just writing letters and having talks with dignitaries to do with her diplomatic career that is truly not fun. She is more often seen commanding over Ga'Hoole whenever she can, as the diplomat stuff is more of Barran's field of expertise.

Autumn and Ezylryb land outside the Star Class classroom as the GTA bell has been rung and the students have gathered in the classroom to start their school night.

"You have a good night, dear." Ezylryb says before they kiss and he takes off to his classroom fervour along "I'll see you later."

"You two." Autumn replies as she looks inside her classroom "Bye."

Her students are preparing for either a substitute teacher, or for their actual ryb to enter so they can welcome her back. They even have a banner hanging over the chalkboard ready to be unveiled. Autumn then enters and 25 students cheering and giving her a warm welcome back meet her. They throw confetti and all give Autumn a massive group hug.

"Goodness, you all missed me." Autumn quips

As Autumn has her lessons with her students, she has missed how lively her students are. She has history first lesson, in which her students tell her answers and do their work, even if there are often a few loungers. After that, she has elective drama class as she teaches her students some new activities to help with improvising when they are stuck. By recess, she has playground duty, where often she has to deal with the dilemmas, the injuries, sometimes break up a fight or give out the detentions in some cases. Besides that, she goes on walk about as she chats with everyone she knows in Ga'Hoole and catches up with the other GTA rybs.

By next lesson, she is teaching Senior year students things they will need to know if they are tapped to be in Search and Rescue Chaw. Autumn teaches the students her game of Tag, which involves hide and seek. She even gets into it as her students are trying to tag each other and move about without being noticed, and hiding when they need to. She then dismisses the class before heading off to math class, where she has them doing a quick quiz before some textbook work. As her students have Combat Class, she can call it a day and then start tutoring pupils that need the extra help or a working towards making Moon Master Class for Senior or Fire Master Class for Middle Year 2. On the other hand, they are students who are working at the same level as Fire Master students, but need help with understanding.

She then gets back to her hollow, placing her workbooks on the desk in the study as she works out her lesson plans. Ezylryb comes home after supervising study hall, comes behind Autumn, and kisses her cheek.

"I love my job…" Autumn giggles "Ryb of the Search and Rescue Chaw and of Star Class in the Middle Year of the Guardian Training Academy and also third in command as Lady of Ga'Hoole. I may get stressed a little, but I do love to teach and be a part of ruling Ga'Hoole. Respect, admiration and Royal Guard."

"Well, I definitely respect and admire you, my Princess." Ezylryb says as he empties out the back of her cape for any of the confetti and there is a fair bit of it "Goodness… so much confetti. For lower class students they're pretty creative with the confetti"

"Yeah, I know. I was fearing I would have a pile of it in the back of my hood." She replies as she looks at the pile of confetti on the floor before picking up some and throwing it in the air with a giggle "Hurray."

"Glaux, I love your child-like innocence. You've been through many a hagsmire on earth, but yet you're always cheerful and happy." He says as he brushes the confetti off

"It always helps to stay positive, remember." She giggles as he takes her wings "There may be times of hardship, but it will always help to find the good in the bad."

"That is so true, my rose." He agrees before holding her close "You're smarter than one would give a pretty darling like you for."

"I love you so much…" She says she nuzzles his neck

"And I love you too." He replies before kissing her head and lets go "Alright, I'll leave you to your work. Besides, the Lady of Ga'Hoole should always make sure to keep up to date with her work."

"And what are you, a manual?" Autumn quips

Ezylryb laughs before kissing her head and hands Autumn a letter that she has to reply to.

Kludd is walking down the hallways of the St. Aegolius base. Nyra and Elanore are following as Kludd prepares himself to face his soldiers after making a full recovery from his illness. The soldiers are gathered in the throne room, all standing with some anticipation of what their king will say to ensure that they are not going to lose this everlasting war. The throne room door open as soldiers then cheer when Kludd walks down the middle of the crowd of soldiers, followed by the Queen General and General. Kludd then takes his place upon his throne, with Nyra to his right and Elanore to his left. Cheers and chants continue before Kludd raises his wing.

"Silence." Kludd orders as a hush comes across the crowd, "It has been a month since our retreat from Rosewood, a month since I last sat upon this throne without feeling horrible and rundown. However, let me tell you one thing: That I would never had left Rosewood with defeat. I would have fought till we ruled that kingdom."

"Kludd, I called that retreat as…" Nyra tries to say, in defence of her orders given a month ago

"Silence, Nyra." Kludd then says with a turn of his head

Nyra then silences herself as Kludd faces his soldiers once again from high atop his throne at the head of the throne room.

"Our enemy, however, isn't Rosewood Tyto Resistance, no. It is the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I may have walked myself into a near-death, but, this only shows us that they are more resilient than I thought." Kludd continues as he begins to pace around on his perch "Someday, we will lead the Guardians into downfall, watch the Great Tree burst into flames as both the tree and their owls all die. It is just as Lord Mordecai wanted with the founding of our fraction. As we are to continue on our legacy of being the owls that plague the shadows of the night, to return to the fight some night soon from now and to defeat the enemy in a bloody duel to the death."

"Yeah!" The soldiers reply in agreement

"We will rise above our cowardly retreat and fight once more. They may think we have coward out, but we are stronger and braver than they think. And in the immortal words, we are Tyto's, we are Pure Ones! Now, who's with me?" Kludd continues with malice and resilience in his voice

A roar of chanting and cheering erupts from the crowd of owls. Who all but know that they are serious and wooed by their High Tyto's anger for Guardians and undeniable passion for the Pure Ones to endeavour to kill the Guardians, following in the claw prints of owls like Mordecai, Aura, Jacobi and the late Metalbeak, they know Kludd will not sway from this mission. As Kludd watches on inventively, Elanore and Nyra are watching.

Nyra knows she was doing the only thing that would have made sure they would not have died from being slaughtered. Call this retreat running away like owlets, but it was for the best nature of the lives of the soldiers and also for Kludd, how almost died trying to kill his brother, the Princess of Ambala and also the Lyze of Kiel. However, as Kludd was making out, her decision was somewhat shameful, as he had said that they would have fought to the death. Every so often lately, he has been two-sided when it comes to her decisions, often approving of them one minute and disapproving another. Once again, he is making out that she made a terrible decision, even if it was to try to save the lives of her solders and to make sure that Kludd would not have ended up worse.

"Are you alright, Nyra?" Elanore asks while Kludd is distracted with elsewhere matters

"Sometimes I think he is saying that I shouldn't have input into anything." Nyra sighs

"I mayn't be a relationship councillor, being only 14, but I know that you may have disagreements, but you two are meant to be together. I see you two loving and passionate. You shared kisses and stared out upon the kingdom upon the balcony like you and Metalbeak used to do when I was nine and a half." Elanore replies, somewhat cheering Nyra up

"I guess so, besides, maybe Kludd will pull though his promises." Nyra replies as she looks upon her soldiers

"We shall rule all and all shall bow down to us!" Kludd then says, prompting more applause and approval from his soldiers

"Someday, Kludd." Nyra then says

"Oh we will, Nyra. We will. As Glaux as my witness." Kludd replies before taking off

It is later on in dinner as Nyra is eating with Kludd. With her blocked nose, the food tastes bland for the white barn owl and she still has her cold. After the address today, she feels as though Kludd has gotten his confidence back. He has been less… well, confident as of late as he has been having daymares. He won't ever talk about them with her, but she feels as though it is of her concern.

"Kludd, can I ask you something?" Nyra asks

"Hm? What is it?" Kludd replies

"Why don't you tell me things? I mean, i don't want this to end up where we never talk anymore unless it has something to do with the army." She sadly asks in a quiet tone of voice

"Nyra, I don't want to worry you with anything. These past seven months since Metalbeak died, you have always been worried and now that you're moving on, the last thing I want is for you to start worrying again." He answers as he takes her wing

"I know, but… It is so quiet." She rebuts

"Well, not really. I can hear you sniffing." He says before picking up her hanky and she uses it to blow her nose

"I guess, but that doesn't count." She replies before placing the hanky down "Why aren't you talking to me lately?"

"I am, but… I guess I haven't the words since I'm kinda… well…" He tries to explain before Nyra gives him a sceptical look "…Busy."

"Really? Do you think I am stupid?" Nyra asks, taking some offence "All you do is stand on your Glaux-damn balcony thinking or pretty much playing with those wooden figures to plan an attack which you will never do."

"I don't think you are stupid, Nyra!" Kludd shouts, interrupting her "Heavens above, I hate how demanding you can be. Sprink, don't you think I am trying to rule this damn monarchy without screwing up?"

Nyra turns her head to look away from him "I gave you the throne as you were the only one who I could give it to, the only one I could turn in my hour of need and… I didn't know seven months later that same owl wouldn't be the same sweet boy who donned the helm after falling into the burning fires would become some... Oh I haven't the word!"

By later, after a while round of argument and apology, Kludd is asleep with Nyra next to him. Besides a slight whistle in her breathing because of a blocked nose, it is pretty quiet. Kludd starts tossing and turning in his sleep...

"_Why did you do this, Kludd…?" a voice says in his head_

Suddenly surrounded by darkness once more in his dreams… before hearing the rustling of feathers every so often as dead silence surrounds him. He looks round, but sees nothing but black and also smoke-like fog surrounding him. He takes a step before he is sent flying across this space without even anyone or anything touching him.

"What the hagsmire?" Kludd asks

Kludd lifts his head and he looks up to see the dirt beneath him with an orangey haze to its colour. He then looks up and sees himself in the middle of a burning forest and wearing his new helm upon his face. He takes a few steps around as all he sees is trees and other flammable objects on fire. A tree branch falls nearby him, causing him to jump backward in fear of being burned.

"Where am I?" Kludd asks

"_You're fanning the flames of war, Kludd…" the voice taunts in a sing-songy voice_

"Who are you, what do you want from me?" Kludd asks in a slight panic

He then is hurled once again, though a wall of flames, again without anyone or anything touching him. He lets out a loud scream as he then is hurled into water and is being dragged within a strong current. Holding his breath as best he can and trying to keep his eyes open to see what is going on as he beats his wings frantically to try and get to the surface.

"_You're becoming into the darkness, Kludd…" the voice continues_

Kludd then resurfaces and is frantically beating his wings to stay afloat while he catches his breath as he is rushes though the rapids of a river, beating into rocks on his way down and sinking a few times. He then crashes into a log blocking him from falling over a waterfall. He crawls onto the log as a mess of soggy feathers and he catches his breath. He touches his face and his helm is still on his head while he gasps for air and feels the pain from bashing into so many rocks.

_He pinches himself, but… it is a dream…_

He then looks again and the darkness and the eerie fog surround him once more.

"Hello?" Kludd says as he looks around

"_Well it is a king and coward…" a voice says "Afraid of his own dreams…"_

"Who said that?!" Kludd growls

"_Ignoring your queen… Letting that bastard live… You should have killed that midget wench while you had her and then destroyed the rest of them and burnt Rosewood to the ground!" the voice continues_

"Who are you to say such slander against the Lord High Tyto of the Pure Ones?!" Kludd screeches with anger

"_Lord High Tyto?" The voice questions before a sarcastic laugh "You are nothing but the owl within the shadow of your brother, __**Soren**__."_

"Don't mention that accursed name around me!" Kludd growls as he still tries to find the origin of the voice "He's just a little dreamer! He's nothing but a dreamer!"

"_If he was a dreamer, why is he the apple of your father's eye?" the voice contradicts_

"Shut up!" Kludd yells "He's nothing but a cowardly Guardian and a dreamer who defends those lower species bastards. He's a traitor to the Tyto race."

"_Really now…" the voice says "…If you continue down this path of disunity it will be your loved ones who will suffer…"_

"So?" Kludd arrogantly asks

He then is thrown once more and crashes and he is thrown through the gates of his base, as he rolls a little before lying belly down. As soon as he picks himself up… The base is destroyed! His army defeated and there are the bodies of his loyal soldiers everywhere. Some are a little dismembered as he walks around. The base is crumbling and falling apart as the towers of the castle come crumbling down. He then feels a pain in his chest as he looks down and sees there is a massive slash on his body. He continues on, but not without the pain and he starts limping too. He then walks up the hallway and walls have crumbled in, things are on fire and the soldiers defeated. One question gets raised as he continues though, where in Glaux name is Nyra and Elanore, his two second in commands and in his case for Nyra, his girlfriend.

"_This is the future, Kludd… You will cause ruin, Kludd. For you and those you love…" the voice says_

"Elanore!" Kludd exclaims

He runs over to his general as a sword has been forced through the 14-year-old general's chest. He kneels beside her as he picks up a silver necklace, the one that he gave…

"Nyra!" Kludd calls out "Nyra, where are you?!"

"_Your family, everyone you care about, even your army suffers if you don't make amends, Kludd…" the voice continues_

He starts running through the base, but this pain of a cut to his chest and a pain in his starboard leg slow him. He darts his eyes around everywhere trying to find his beloved Nyra. He then enters the throne room and she is nowhere to be found. He then runs up the passage to her bedchamber and violently opens the door to see it damaged beyond repair. He hears a noise and starts limping towards it, before coming to a door and barges it down with all the strength he can muster. He slowly enters what is a partially destroyed nursery…

"Nyra?" Kludd asks as he limps around before turning a corner… "Nyra!"

She is lying on the floor barely moving as Kludd runs over and holds her in his wings. She has bloody gashes all over her body and tears in her eyes. Her breathing difficult as if there was something chocking her.

"Nyra… stay with me, please." Kludd says with tears welling in his eyes "No… They can't do this…"

"Kludd… I don't think I can hold on anymore…" Nyra says before she coughs up blood

"No, no, no. You can't die…" Kludd panics as tears well in his eyes "No, please no."

"They took Nyroc… Guardians… Our little son is gone!" Nyra exclaims as she coughs up more blood

"No. No…" Kludd utters with tears falling down his cheeks

"I love you…" Nyra chokes with her last breath

Nyra stops breathing and dies. Kludd starts panicking as he shakes her, thinking to himself _"say it ain't so!"._

"Nyra, please no… Don't die Nyra. Don't die. Please. Don't." Kludd cries while the tears flow from his eyes

"_Your actions will lead to your family's death. Elanore, Nyra, any of the children you would have… They will all suffer because of you. You and your darkness…" the voice says before a hate-filled evil laugh that echoes through his mind_

"Stop tormenting me!" Kludd screams as he continues to cry "Stop!"

Dark smoke surrounds him as he continues to hold the body of Nyra in his wings before it forms into an owl. This isn't like the evil owl god, Mordecai, first High Tyto of the Pure Ones and founder, no, it is someone else who has come out of the smoke holding a bloodied blade, and he recognises the owl as his brother, Soren. He looks with malice in his eyes.

"It didn't have to come down to this…" Soren says

Soren then comes flying at Kludd before everything goes black…

Kludd then sits up hyperventilating and freaking out. He looks next to him and Nyra is asleep peacefully and alive, he looks around and the bedchamber remains as normal as ever. He looks at himself, looking for wounds and sees none before pinching himself and knowing that he is truly awake. He is still freaking out about this horrid daymare, as it felt all too real, like all of this had actually occurred.

"Oh Glaux…" Kludd whispers still disturbed over what he saw "Could it be that I will cause all of this? Endangering my beloved Nyra? Any of the babes she may birth me? Say it ain't so…"

He then looks next to him as Nyra remains asleep. If anything, the voice in his head says that she and anyone else will suffer by any wrongdoings he may cause. It felt like a distant future, but, he would never want Nyra to die in his arms and vice versa. He would want to live for many years and raise owlets of his own, and treat them better than his father treated him.

However, as he had the most unsettling daymare yet… he starts questioning what the voice in his head was saying. Could it be that following down this path of destroying the Guardians, avenging Metalbeak and killing Soren will in turn destroy his loved ones? Could the daymares be telling him something?

Within moments… Kludd then is holding a quill in his claw. He looks over his shoulder as Nyra is still asleep, the eyelids covering her beautiful blue eyes as he begins to write…

The End…

…Or is it?


End file.
